The Age of Dom
by Outcast320
Summary: After Dom watched his village born and the love of his life killed in front of him. He dons his mask and seeks out the ones who made his life hell. now on his path of blood he runs into some friendly faces and a second chance. will dom take that second chance or is he far past the point of no return
1. Dom

This story is about Dom Lee Smith born in China his mother's family were well respected for thousands of years in their Village why. Well in their Village they were known as the (Lóng yi Dragonborn) blessed by the Chinese dragon God given her family the ability to become dragons in order to protect their village.But one tragic night the village was attacked when he was five. fearing for there son's life and plus him not knowing how to control his powers they tried to protect him but were killed in the attack. now orphaned he makes his way to America to stay with his father's family in New York.

10 years later still traumatized by the events he decide to train his mind and body to learn how to control his abilities he distance himself from the people who wants to help him no one knows what to do with him not even his family. From being expelled from school for almost killings a student to his involvement with the police they feel there is no hope for him

One day while Dom had a serious fight with is adopted family wanted to go blow off steam he takes a walk in Central Park a man comes to him saying his path has just begun.Confused he follows the man to a hidden cave but find himself in the forest wanting to go back but realizing there's no longer a cave there

Now stuck in a new world with Vikings and no way back to his home. he will make unlikely friends discovering true love but also be put on a path that will test his powers to the Limit

My First fan fic


	2. Once Upon a Time

"let me tell you a story my great grandfather told me when I was five. Its a good one you'll like it" Dom said walking back and forth spinning his katanas scraping the sand.

Once Upon a Time there was a war with the Shadow Clan and the dragons. the war went on for centuries it would have kept going on if it wasn't for one boy his name was Ken Lee.

Now when you think of him he was more of a runt of the litter even though he was a only child. nobody paid him no mind but everybody expect him to be great because him and his family name was Lee. The Lee's were a powerful name in the Shadow Clan everyone even the head Shadow himself respected them except for there runt of a son. He was so much of a disappointment the Headmaster himself ordered his family to kill him but instead they Bargain and Begged to let them spare there son.

The Headmaster was angry seeing that they wanted to keep him alive. He started seeing the whole family were nothing but weaklings. he wanted to get rid of the family and there runt so the headmaster decided to send them on a suicide mission to kill the elder dragon Draco. The Lee's seeing that failure is not an option. The Lee's and there son went to draco's mountain to kill him but what they found shocked them the most Draco was weak bloody beaten and old he knew he couldn't fight back.

Ready for death the Lees we're ready to put him out of his misery but on that day something in Ken changed he didn't see a monster or demon or devil he saw a being a creature a person trying to survive doing what they have to do to protect his family so his parents ready to kill Draco he decided to step in telling them that this is not the way.

Shocked and filled with betrayal they were ready to kill Ken and Draco right there but what shock the three of them was to hear the dragon speak their tongue "Please I do not wish to do no one harm I'm to old and week to fight I'm the last of my kind the last of the great ones please if you spare me I will give you something no one can give you. I can give you power beyond your understanding just please spare me"

Both parents confuse and worried but what happened that day changed there life's forever their son Ken took both of their swords and broke them over his knee never before have they ever seen their son with so much strength. he then looked at them and said" I do not want to kill him he is weak helpless defenseless they may have killed hundreds of us but we've killed thousands of them and now there's it's only one left of the elders of his kind. Let's help him show the shadow clan There's another way, I'm done with the fighting mother and father please consider this no more war no more suffering.

he said with determination courage and wisdom what shocked him the most was the look his mother and father gave him look of pure pride and recollection and understanding they have never heard their son speaks with so much of thority his father's chest was swelling with pride that his mother was in tears of joy" we will son " his father said a hand on is shoulder. The son now looking at Draco

" we will help you Draco" he said with the same courage he spoke to his parents with the dragon looking at him with surprised and gratitud

What became days turn into weeks what became weeks turned into months and what became months felt like years for him to heal. Draco did live up to his promise" Lee's I am forever in your debt especially you young one my promise I said I will give you and I shall live up to that all three of you stepped forward" and they did step forward he pressed his claws in to their hearts what happened was pure painful but magical. Light begin to emulate from there chest. Their hearts burned at first but then it felt like they were born again born to something new something powerful something alive.

" I Draco the last Elder Dragon has granted powers that will help secure your futures. You three have shown great Trust honesty compassion love bravery and wisdom throwing away your own prejudice to help your enemy it's something not many even my own what do I hereby Grant you and your children and so on so fort the powers of the Dragonborn. With this power you will have strength and speed unrivaled. you will see the Unseen and fly to Heights never imagined"

" How do we control this power" said the son

" close your eyes" and they did and they felt it the burning light and their hearts like a raging storm begging to be released" do you feel it the power now open your eyes.

What they saw was unbelievable. The mother the father and son where dragons.

what did you do to us change us back*.the father said

" you have the power to change yourself back I do not control that just focus on your human form.

With those words they closes there eyes and focus on changing thereself back. Fire begin to engulf him and then extinguishing to smoke they were back to there human forms.

Worried but curious The Dragon King decided to teach them how to use their powers it took 3 weeks of nonstop training them how to fly,breathe fire and use their new senses it did feel weird at first for them

Seeing,smelling,hearing things no one could ever. it felt great for them to know how to control there new abilities. after the training was done they thank the Dragon but. before they left he gave them this warning

" be careful you may be as powerful as a dragon but you will have to control your anger if you lose control of yourself. well let's just say things won't be great.

" if that happens how do we regain control.

" you must find something to use as an anchor Something that will keep your mind at peace hold on to it

And with those words there are off or took off for the most part what felt like years was only months but when they got back it was Mayhem. what they were expecting was a warm welcome not weapons pointed at them they were confused then the Headmaster appeared in front of them.

" you're not supposed to be alive you and your pathetic family was supposed to die by the Dragon King. it doesn't matter I don't accept weakness and my clan anyone who dares goes against me or stands in my way will suffer.

" my family has been nothing but loyal to you and this is how you thank us sending us on a suicide mission hoping that we will die or get killed by the king .

" there's only three of you and thousands of us what can you and your runt of son do your family has always been weak you are a amazing Warrior but you're too soft.

" and you are a coward hiding behind your walls your men and your words you don't even lift a finger. you have everyone do your dirty work for you. you treat those below you like dirt and any Village who doesn't obey you are slaughter" there was a collective gasp the Headmaster looks shocked and worried all of his followers look at him" You didn't think I know did you. Telling these men and women that those Village was going to attack us or that they were siding with the dragons. all because you knowing that they we're not going to follow under you so you had us slaughtered them.

" Is it true Headmaster did you have a slaughter innocent people"One of his guards asked

"No it a lie don't believe them I order you to attack" he said with panic and fear knowing that this is not about to end well if he doesn't gain control

" that's not the worst of it this war we have with the Dragons It's all his family's fault." When he said that there was chaos murmurs from people all over the head chamber

" what are you talkin about my family were attacked by the dragons we had peace with them we care for them and they care for us but they betrayed us accusing us for stealing a elders dragons egg" he said with Venom in his voice

" that's funny because I never said nothing about an egg or a Elder Dragon." The father said with smugness and anger."and judging by the Stone you have on your cane my guess is that's the egg colored over and carve with jewels.

" stop talkin I order you to stop talking" He had enough of this if he didn't get them to be quiet it will be all over "I order you to kill them now.

No one moved no one said a word except for a few outspoken voice

" it's all your fault

" my family is dead because of yours

" we've been killing innocent dragons this whole time because of your family's greed

Panicking and now filled with nothing but rage he unsheathed his Katana and yelled a war cry" this is all your fault you and your runt they're because of you you shall die for this

Ready to pierce the boy with his sword not ready for what happened next the boys eyes turn into slits fire began to engulf the boys body then engulf him fully some feared that he may die from it but was shocked. Because what came from the fire was a gray and black dragon standing on two feet in front of the Headmaster

Rage, fury, bloodlust burn into the boy's eyes. His parents looked at him in worried they've seen him like this before but. this was something new and then the words of the Elder rained into their heads

The Headmaster not knowing what to do try to stab the Dragon Boy but his hand was grabbed by the boys big hand and crust like a twig. The Headmaster screamed in pure agony dropped to his knees to clench his now broken and mangled hand

Realize that situation he look up into the eyes of death itself regret and so much was going through his head begging for a quick death the boy open his Maw the head Master saw fire building in his mouth ready to burn him alive closing his eyes accepting death but it never came when he opened his eyes he saw the boy's mother standing in front of him facing the enraged Beast that was her son.

" Ken look at me you don't what to do this you're not a murderer you are not a beast you are my son

" he has done nothing but destroy hurt and kill anybody who's have gotten in his way. So much death is because of him out of my way mother!

" No I will not let you staind your soul with blood if you do that there is no going back you will be not better than him.

"MOTHER MOVE!" He said in a demonic voice

" If you want to kill him you know what must be done." She said fearful and tears running down her face knowing that this is the only way to get through to him" If your vengeance is that more important than you will have to kill your mother the one who care for you, loved you no matter what so make your choice

" mother he must die please move" he said with tears in his eyes. knowing what his mother was doing was starting to get to him

" This is not the way .This is not the way I raised you. To kill with hate and rage is something i will not let you do please come back to me" she said crying

Heartbroken and weakened from his enraged state he change back dropped to his knees and hug his mother begging and pleading for her forgiveness.

That Headmaster recovering and dealing with his pain looked at the scene with disgust and Hate picking up his Katana with his other hand he tried to killed them both but was stopped by a dart to his neck from one of his guards

"H-how could you" with that he fell into unconscious

" That would be enough of you you've caused too much pain not now and not ever will you ever see the light of day forever . Because for now on you will be known as a traitor to both dragon and human kind take him away" the other guards grabbed him by both arms dragging to the holding cells to wait his punishment.

" what now we have no leader where do we go what do we do" confusing ran to the clans no one wants to step up to be the leader some field are not worthy of the position other fear the backlash until one stepped up

" I Ken Lee I hereby announce myself as leader of the Shadow Clan anyone who dares oppose me speak.

Some were shocked others were confuse most were outraged" why should we follow you you're nothing but a runt and now you're a freak you thrown your lot in with the dragons. As far as we know The Headmaster is innocent" he said with suspicion and anger being one of the Headmaster closest Ally and informant also knowing about the headmaster's Family secret gad him very vindictive.

" If that's what you believe then so be it but I would not have a war going on for petty and greed I say this whoever wishes to right the wrongs of the shadowclan and show the dragons that we can bring back centuries of peace between us follow me.

And on that they the Shadow Clan was split in half some wanted to start a new peaceful life and to right the wrongs of humanity

Some wanted this world to be left to only Humanity and to see the eradication of all dragon.

" To this day we do not associate ourselves with the shadowclan we separate ourselves with them and. We start and build a new and peaceful Society dedicated to protecting the innocent of dragon and human to this day we should know as the Lóng yì Clan.

And on that day the Lóng yì Clan was born declaring their separation to the now Dishonored shadowclan

The world now known of this group Some fearing the powers that resign within the Lee and other families that draco blessed with the dragonborn. Some respecting them for what they do created a rift in the world many died protecting their causes some lived and as the years went on the war vanished into the Shadows.

some think the fighting stopped when the dragons disappeared some believe the war still continuing right in front of there eyes but not knowing as for the families some believe their powers were fake. word to use to strike fear into their enemies but then there are those who believe. those who would do everything in their power to destroy what cause a riff in the Shadow Clan some willing to do whatever it takes to destroy the the first of the borns .the lee family

" So what you think about story" Dom said with a smug face

" I don't care about your stupid story boy let me out of these forsaking ropes" the man said with hatred in his voice

"You know I kind of like you and those ropes I think I'll leave them on"

"What do you want boy I wouldn't be alive unless you want something for me so speak.

"You know you really have some balls to be making demands especially in the situation you're in... I can respect that.

"Well what is it!.

"Okay okay jeez keep your trousers on. I'm looking for a certain person or group either one I heard stories about them riding dragons so you going to tell me or do I got to beat it out of you and hope you survive longer than your friends did.

" I see a dragon rider right in front of me you and all of you are discussed me call yourself. Hu...ahhh" the man didn't get to finish what he was saying as Dom put his katana through his shoulder.

"I'll watch what you say remember you're the one with the ropes not me. Now I'm going to ask again where are the Riders

" you come to my Outpost destroy my entire operation here free all of my capture dragons kill all my men.

" well except for you." Dom interrupted

" and now you want me to help you find more Riders to destroy the rest of the hunters you must be crazier than I thought. Even crazier to tame a Skrill by the way how'd you d.. SMACK.

" that my unfortunate friend is something you would never know. Second I advise you tell me where these damn Riders are.

" judging by the way you respond means you have something against them tell me did one of them let there dragon shit over your village or wasn't invited to the big unholy meeting you Yak shitters ha...ahahaahahahaha. The man screamed as Dom put his other Katana do his other shoulder

" and that you're other shoulder you should really watch what you say next time might be your head

" I'm not afraid to die I'm a viking unlike You unholy bastards I rather die then give my enemies what they want.

" and that's the problem with you vikings so stubborn and pride no wonder you guys didn't last so long well longer than others.

" what do you mean others.

" that is nothing for you to worry about so you remember the story I told you right

" yes about stupid people turning in to stupid dragons what about it.

"Watch this" Dom said as he turned into his Dragon form

now do you believe me* Dom said in a more aggressive but calm voice

"Ahh what are you some kind of freak.

like I said I was telling the truth about my people. But it's clearly this is not working let me try something more interesting* Dom said he was now sniffing the man he smelled multiple scents on him some from Mead to smells he wished she never smelled and finally something he was looking for

ah now I I found what I was looking for

" a..and what is that" the hunter said shivering with pure fear not knowing what he found

oh nothing special just something female maybe your wife or mistress who knows

"Nonono

and then there's something else another female much younger maybe a little girl your daughter

maybe I should pay them a visit you know take you along with me a good old family reunions

" no leave them alone you Beast they're innocent they have nothing to do with this ." The hunter said with pure fear and Hate

then tell me where the Riders are! or I will have you watch as I tear them limb from limb starting with your little girl I'll go slowly to. He said in a whisper

" if I tell you there kill them they're all I have please don't do this I can't lose them.

Dom now looked at him in surprise and guilt but he had to keep going couldn't show weakness now when he was almost there.

either way they're going to die if not by your bosses hands then mine

" please you don't have to do this I don't want to lose them" the man said now crying and begging

how about this you tell me where the Riders are and I promise I'll get you and your family somewhere safe somewhere where your bosses can't find you or your family somewhere far and somewhere you and your family could disappear how's that.

The man looked at him in Surprise" you would do that for my family ".the man looked at him with pure hope

I may be an asshole but I'm not a monster so do we have a deal?

" deal what do you want to know

: so what do you guys think about it I know a lot of you confused but everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters give me a comment and any of your opinions I'm an open book next chapter explains how he got there

Sorry for unpublishing the first chapter I decided to change things up to benefit the story and the future

Also looking at the story I will be making proper adjustments like spell checks right now I'm writing this story on a phone and I am using my Google speak to get these words out so sorry if they do not make sense

2020 update


	3. the northern Market

Dom was in his own world thinking about the past events that happened. From raiding and destroying one the dragon hunters base intergatin the last survivor and to and from China he had to admit.

" Banshee how much longer until we get home I'm getting sleepy"dom said

" were here look ahead.

Dom leand over banshee spikes and saw his Island from the distance " nice I can finally get some rest.

"You need rest I've been flying all day and week" Said banshee annoyed

" But you said you didn't want me fly in my dragon form.

"I know what I said it just..never mind were here so you can get of my back now.

Landing Dom stretch his limbs feeling great to be on solid ground looking around dom started to feel sad.

This place used to be so peaceful and lively now. It nothing but a reminder of my failure and my broken promises I made to her.

"Dom are you ok" banshee ask me I wanted to say yes but that would be a lie

"No I'm not...far from it"I said coldy

"Do you miss her.

"Every day banshee there's not one day that goes by that I don't think about her"I told her banshee looked at me with pity.

"Dom if you want to talk about it im here.

"BANSHEE I SAID IM FINE OK SO DROP IT!"I said yelling at her.

" I'm sorry dom for upsetting you. I'm just worried you haven't been the same since it happened.

She was right I haven't been the same I've been cold and heartless the closes I've been to my old self was giving that guy a second chance at life and now I'm yelling at the only person who trying to support me.

"I'm sorry banshee I had no right to yell at you my anger should be focus on my enemies not my family.

"I understand and that reminds me" she said then shot a bolt of lightning at me

"Ow banshee why would you do that.

"The next time you yell at me for trying to help you I will paralyze you from the waste down.

"Thanks for the wake up call.

"What is family for so what did that guy tell you about the rider's.

"yeah he did.

* * *

7 weeks ago

"So we have a deal. now tell me want I want to know.

" ok I don't know much" That just pissed me off I started to growl at the man for possibly wasting my time" bu..but there is one man who know a lot about the riders" That made me happy so I want back to my human form

"So tell me who is this man and where can I find him.

"His name is trader Johann

"He sounds like someone i can't trust the name trader put up a lot of red flags.

"No no his harmless his a merchant who buys and sales items for a good price to.

"Good to know so were do I find this trader Johann.

"Last I heard his was at the Northern Market sailing some stuff i was going to sail there to get some stuff for the hunters but you came.

"Yea sorry about that.. So this Johann should know were the riders are.

"Yes he won't stop talking loves telling story's.

"I think that won't be hard to forget

" So are you going to help me and my family.

"A promise is a promise I will help

" thank Thor you are a good man

"But were you and your family are going they do things differently there you fuck up or kill anybody there well let's just say you are going to wish to be blood eagle"The man look at me with horror and shock he nodded in understanding.

" good now pack what you need its going to be a long trip.

* * *

The present

"So yea this Johann guy is what we are looking for.

"Do you have a picture.

" No but he said ask around you should find him" Maybe I should a ask for a better description of this guy." Well lets rest up for the night so we can get a get on the move.

* * *

The northern marked

Dom pov

Me and banshee made it to the northern marked by afternoon. It's not the first time I've been here. the last time I came here was with an old friend of mine I wonder how she is doing "That's not important now I'm on the hunt for a trader but were do i start.

" I think you should take your weapons with you for safety" banshee said worried

"I will be fine banshee your being over protective.

"For a good reason.

She does have a point and she not going to take no for a answer I sigh in defeat." Ok I will take one.."Two"...Two of my wrist blades so you stop being my mother.

"Just be safe please"she said

"When am I'm not safe.

"Drago" banshee said simply.

"He had it coming" I said runing off to the market.

I made it to the main marked. Seeing all of the merchants trying to sell there things. "Ok so I'm looking for a guy who love to talk about he's amazing adventures...Now that I think about it that is basically ever viking around here..sigh..Can I ever get a break.

I decided to check the local blacksmith maybe he'll have some information I'll need and some scrap metal I can buy. It's been a long time since i've seen him Borg was his name I think.

I got close to the counter and noticed he was working on fixing a axe" Man your still working in this dump.

That got his attention and he turned and a smile formed"Haha as I live and breathe Dom how's it been ladd "Borg said with his jolly self

"Borg it been awhile how's the knee is it still killing you.

" Yul im getting to old for this blacksmithing thing. I can use a Apprentice if ye interested haven't seen blacksmithing since my good friend Gobber.

"I will keep it in mind.

"Well until you decided mind lending me a hand. im not getting any younger.

" sure I got time not getting any older any thing for a friend.

"Speaking about friend hows that lovely las of yours got any little nightmares run a muk.

"No she's dead"I answered painly

"O sorry the hear how did she go. dragon's.

"No.

"How then.

I grabbed one of the rusted swords in my hand and looked in the reflection"Vikings"I answered shattering it in half .Borg wasn't suprised he and few other's knew about my dragon form" Sorry to here she was a great friend. a hand full but with out her It'll be so dull around here.

"Haha yeah. I remember she blew up one of the fishermen ship with fish oil.

"How did she get the fish oil to do that.

" don't know. I ask her the same thing all she said was its a girls secret.

"Not supposed she would make Loki worried for his life with that smile of her's.

"Yeah that small could make any man or dragon think twice about approaching her.

"But not you my friend. you look for the danger. why is that?

"I have no idea. I guessIt's not fun unless it dangerous. I blame my father for that.

"Speaking about dangerous how's banshee miss the big girl.

"She's good same old same old.

"She shocks you when you don't want to let her give you a ride doesn't she.

"Yeah what is her problem she like a over protective mother bear.

"Hahaha.

"It's not funny one time I couldn't feel my face for a week.

" reminds me of me mother.

"How is old B is she still making that delicious yak chops.

"Yup she said if I want to get the recipe I have to marry and give her a grandson so she can pass it down to.

"Are you

"maybe say is that old friend of yours married.

" I don't know got to ask.

"Say I'm going to take a break don't want to get me joints locked up.

" aye aye captain see you in a few.

As he walked away I just remembered to ask him about the trader." Damn it..sigh..well this sucks and these damn gauntlets are getting in my why" frustrated I took my left one off and sat it down on the counter turning around to to take my coat off so it won't check fire from the forg.

I was at work for a hour or so. Taking care of some orders and fixing a few things. That's until i since somebody slowly walking towards the forg.

probably trying to take off with my one gauntlet. wouldn't be the first time today somebody hasn't tried." Touch the gauntlet and I will take your arm off"I said turning around to see a short but beefy boy with black hair around age trying to pick up my gauntlet.

"As if you can handle me"he said while flexing his musicals.

Is he for real or is this some kind of joke. I can tell that my patience will be tested today. "You clearly underestimate my strength little boy.

"LITTLE BOY. how old do you thank I'm am.

" Clearly not old enough to be walking around here without your mommy or daddy" he looked at me in shock and anger" So run along and come back with a parent or guardian. because this is a big boys club and you must be this tall to enter"I said in a sing song voice. but what shocked me the most was the smug look has giving me." What with the smug look"I said clearly annoyed

" O nothing just you wouldn't be so high of yourself if you know who I am.

"And who are you supposed to be.

" Im the mighty Snotlot Jorgensen.

" sounds contagious keep it away from me.

"No you yak dung thats my name.

"So your parents named you Snotlot.

"Yup"he answered with pride.

"Your parents must of have lost a bet. been really drunk when they name you or must really hate you.

"It a family name dofus. it doesn't matter what you say I'm getting that gauntlet and there's nothing you can do about it sticks"

I goingto enjoy this more then I should. I Hopped over the counter to stand at my full hight looking down at him" I'll like to see you try.

"hay hay man can't you take a joke.

I grabbed him by his left arm lifting him to meet him face to face" yeah and let me give you the punch line.

"Um HELP ASTRID!"he said screaming somebody's name

"Who the hell is Astrid." all of a sudden I heard the sound of something coming right at me.

On pure Instinct I reached out and grab the object headed towards my head catching it. I looked at it to see a double-headed axe" Who the hell through this ax at me"I asked out loud.

"I did" I look to see a blonde haired girl coming my way.

She's not bad looking. nothing like my Ash but not far" Are you this little boy's mother. your a little to young to be a mother if you ask me.

"No I'm not his mother im his friend and I will like it if you put him down and give me back my ax.

"Here you go" I said dropping her axe on the ground.

"And my friend" she said with anger in her voice.

"After I teach him a lesson on being kind to strangers"I said returning my attention back to Snotass.

Then I felt cold steel on my neck. I look to see the blonde with her axe at my neck" I said. put him down or it's you head.

Is she for real ok now I'm starting to get pissed off. I took her friend and tossed him behind the counter of the forge. Then faced her to see she had no fear in her eyes.

O that is about to change.

"I think that axe is a little to big for you little girl. Maybe you should give it to me before you hurt yourself.

"I'm not the one who about to get hurt and call me a little girl again and see what happens.

O she is so quick to anger let the fun beggin I lend in close to her face and said slowly "little girl.

"THAT IT IM GOING TO GUT YOU"she said charging me.

Now in a blind rage she was swinging her axe left and right trying to get a hit on me all I was doing was dodging and blocking her attacks with my right gauntlet" O come on can't take a joke.

" STOP MOVING AND DODGING AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD.

she didn't just call me a coward now it my turn. I took one step back to the counter and grabbed my other gauntlet putting it on before moving out the way of a swing that drove the axe into the counter." Borg is going to be pissed. Are you going to pay for that.

"After i cut you in two" she then pulled the axe out of counter getting ready to swing her axe downward.

I took a step back trying to get some space. but she followed up with a strike aiming for my leg. so I fliped over her landing behind her

My guess she was shocked to see somebody of my size to do that. but then she regained her composure and did a two handed swing aiming for my back.

I stuck my hand out and stopped the axe by the wooden handle the edge of the blade all most coming close to my face." Man talk about cutting it close.

she just looked at me in shock" what...how did you

"That's for me to know. but for right now I'm a take you on a ride.

Then I picked up the axe with her still holding on to it. Swing her over my head she landed on her back with a lot of force knocking the wind out of her. Now that she was in a daze and her axe in my hands I decided to end this. I took the axe threw it at her she was shocked to see the axe centimeters from her face. She tried to stand up but felt the cold metal of my wrist blade at her neck"h..how d..did..you.

She couldn't finish what she was saying when I grabbed her by her arm and picked up putting her face to face with me." Your pretty hot to be honest but your not my type. As for what happened I just beat your little ass. lastly the next time you pointe a weapon at me I'm going to actually try and your not going to like it when i try understand me.

"I'm not afraid of you" She said looking me back in the eyes

I can't believe it. The way she refuse to back down it almost reminds me of my Ash. almost."DO U UNDERSTAND ME" I asked in my dragon voice so she can get the picture the look In her eyes changed to pure fear.

"Yes...I'm sorry" She has fire i can see it but there's just something that is stopping her. And it her danm pride and stubbornness. she is a great warrior that's for sure. with enough training I can turn her into a unstoppable force.

"Good now. here's I want you and your friend to get the hell out of my sight before things get..."HAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR FRIEND" I looked to see 4 other teens my age coming my way.

There was a tall heavy set boy with small legs. With a Timid expression like he was afraid to speak out. aAso there was two that look alike most likely twins and then there was a skinny one with a fake leg but his eye they look so familiar.

His auburn hai and Green eyes. The look of friendless and compassion. but most of all that confirms it is a raging inferno behind those eyes. Those eyes held so much determination, so much stubbornness and will. it was like a unmovable force. I was like i was staring down a dragon but in the body of a man. if anybody of the clan would have met him they'd would mistaken him for a born. he's definitely valka's son.

i was so lost i didn't notice somebody trying to get my attention" Hello midgod to stranger can you put my friend down please"I look to see it was the female twin judging by her sint.

When I look at her eyes I felt strange like the more i looked the more i got lost in the untamed green inferno that was her soul. it was like i was drunk. her gaze was pulling into her madness her wilderness. it was so much like my Ash I wanted to grab her pull her into a kiss that I haven't felt in so long" hello are you ok" I shock my head of the feelings and drop the blonde hair girl.

The skinny one came up to me and began to look me up and down. he is so much like a dragon. I'm suprised he doesn't have wings or has fire.

"I would like to know what did my friend's.

"First I'd did nothing. Your short troll of a friend decided to touch something he was not supposed to. and started talking to the point it became annoying.

"Sigh...that's Snotlot for you.

"So he call over blonde over here"I said pointing at the girl that recovered from here shocked state and now standing next to the skinny dud.

"Her name is astrid." he said

"right long story short she got her feelings hurt and wanting to gut me.

"I'm still going to gut you for that commitment.

" I guess you didn't learn your lesson come let go round two so I can actually try"I said darkly. The look in her eye showed she was rethinking and her friends eye was shock and worry. "So we had a fight I won but by the look she's given me. you still got some fight in you. tell me astrid was it do you still think you want to gut me.

"Maybe" she said gritting her teeth.

"Smart girl so what's you guys name. Especially You Beautiful" I said walking to the female twin" I would love to know a lot about.

"O hum im a...ruffhot..no..um ruffnut yes. my name is ruffnut" she said blushing like a apple. but the male came in between me and ruffnut which pissed me off.

"I'm her brother tuffnut"he said extended his hand with a scowl on his face.

I responded by shaking his hand extra hard"My name is Dom Lee Smith but you can call me Dom"I said with a evil smile gren

"Owowo n..nice to meet you Dom you have a very strong hand shake"I let go to see him on the floor in pain" OW IM HURT IM VERY MUCH HURT.

I turn back to see ruffnut look at me with lustful eye " You hurt me brother and probably broke his hand " she then lend in close and whisper in my ear" That is so hot"

O god if only we were alone I would give her a week she will never forget. It was getting so bad i had to use so much will power to not take her in the forest."You are a bold one you know that right. careful love im a bitter.

"Hmm hello you to we are still here." the tall one said.

I look to see that we had the rest of her friends look at use with pure shock i looked back at ruffnut "Another time beautiful.

"Yeah.

"umm...my name is fishlegs." the tall beefy one said nervously.

"Nice to meet you fishlegs you know for some one as big as you no offense your really nice and plight. let me guess your a book worm"I said the look of shock on his face was amazing.

"O Thor o Thor you can tell all that just by me introducing myself.

" You can tell a lot about a person by the why the introduces there self.

"Wow thats amazing.

"I'm Hiccup I know it a weird name.

"Trust me it better then Snotlot. Danm name sound like something you'll get sleep in yak dung.

"Hahahahahahahahah that so funny ahahahahah"ruffnut started laughing.. her laugh it's so much like hers.

"So what brings you to the northern marked" hiccup ask

"I'm looking for a person name trader Johann have you seen him.

"Your in luck he just docked in. we just came to get some information about..."he was interrupted by ruffnut" about a skrill "O No I thought to myself.

"Yeah there has been rumers about a skrill destroying dragon hunter base. We need to find it befor somebody get hurt do you know anything" I had to think

"No sorry to be honest I'm all for getting rid of dragon hunters. I just aved about 1000 Dragon in the last week " I said

the look in there eye was something I didn't count on."Are you a dragon rider" hiccup asked.

Shit I have to think of something to keep the off me and banshee."No sorry I'm not no dragon would let me ride them no matter how hard I try to be friendly with them."I said pretending to be sad

"Well your in luck hiccup here is the worlds greatest dragon tamer he can get you a dragon no problem" ruffnut said so happy but now I have to crush that. and world greatest dragon tamer if thats the case he should meet my friend or in his case his mother. and I'll have to pay her a visit and tail her some good news. Maybe she'll take the chance and go back. If not I'll just have to drag her back.

" its not that I don't know what to do it just that I have to much dragon blood on my hands for them to trust me. One sniff and they go all crazy no matter what I do" The look they gave me was shock and anger but the one that hurt the most was ruff.

"Did you do it for spot "Astrid ask me in anger

"No I was forced to. I was captured by dragon hunters because they was sick of me stopping there planes. so they put me in a pit to fight for my life. They knew that I knew how to calm them down so when the fight started they put dragon bane in the ring so I can't cheat. at that point I had a choice. live or die" dame I a good lier "Every dragon I was forced to kill I lost a part of myself to the point I just stop fight hoping for one to kill me.

"How did you get out" Fishlegs ask

"My last fight I was so broken the dragon they had me fight was something I never seen before they said the dragonborn vs the night fury or something" when I said that they looked at me in shocked and hope.

"You had to fight night fury unbelievable." Fishlegs said

"What did it look like"hiccup ask me

"I don't remember much it was like a huge cat with wiges.

"You didn't kill it did you"he ask in hope

"No when the fight started they put the dragon bana in the ring at that point I lost my will to fight and the dragon know that. To this day it still makes me think that the dragon could have killed me but it just shot the supports of the change and freed all the dragons and me. I woke up to find my wounds healed and smelling like fish and also sticky.

"Night fury saliva is good for healing.

"Noted. I wish it did the same for the dragon blood on my hands no matter how much I wash and scrub no dragon will ever trust me. I even lost my long time friend she was a nightmare called rosey. red as a rose she was. when I find her I was so happy my life was close to being at peace but when she smelled me all she did was flame up. Then flew away and never came back.

"Im sorry to here that to lose a friend is bad. but in your way it worse."hiccup said

"Its fine I still do what I do but now I'm looking for the hunts who put me throw hell and make them pay. but that all for me I have to go talk to trader Johonn his has some imformation i need on a group of people" I said about to be on my way but first" And you my little vixen I can't wait until we meet again.

"Awww hiccup can he come with us please.

"Sorry ruff it wouldnt be a good idea.

"I will send a Engle messenger" I said grabbing her hand and kissing it she almost fainted from that." see you guys

"By Dom" They all said except for astrid and Snotlot

As I was walking to the docks I saw a man with a weird hat ,on a boat "hello good sir how my I help you today.

When he said that something felted off about him like he putting on a act like he's hiding something. I think I'm going to keep a eye on him "hello are you trader Johonn.

"Yes I am how may I help. you looking to by some new and rear things.

"I'm looking for imformation on a grope.

"O and what is this grope your looking for my I ask.

"They call them self the dragon riders do you know were there are they have information I need" i asked

"Um what would you want with the riders.

" let's just say they know some people that did me wrong. I want to return the favor so are you going to tell me or do I have to make you tell me.

"Ok..ok you are looking for master Hiccup of berk" when he said that my mind just did a whole 180 remembering the talk I had with them about dragons and all.

"FOR FUCK SAKE THEY WERE THE RIDERS GODS IM SO STUPED I HAVE TO GO FIND THEM." then I looked up to see five dragons flying away from the island there was a Zippleback a gronckle a monstrous nightmare A Deadly Nadder and a god danm night Fury.

"Aw there they are. HELLO MASTER HICCUP

Hiccup waved at use and Ruffnut blow me a kiss I caught it and blow one back.

"You like miss Thorston.

"Yes I do.

"If you don't mind me asking why not miss hofferson she seem more Fair then the crazy miss Thortson.

"Because what you see is a crazy girl that loves danger and things to go wrong" i looked back up at them flying away and a piece of me with it" But what I see gose much deeper.

"Aw I see and why not miss hoffersoon.

"because she got anger problems and things haves to go her way and I don't do spoiled.

"Ok i see you point.

"And plus she's a bitch.

"Ok.

" I mean she has the looks and everything but her personality need some redeeming qualities that's what I look for.

"You wise for your age.

"I'm told that a lot...so when are you going to cut the act.

"What do you mean by act"he said nervously

"You ack week but the way you was about to reach for that dagger and the speed it took you to draw it half way means you're a experienced fighter. and you knowing your way around as traitor is a perfect cover story for something bigger isn't it.

"You are smart boy I give you that so how did you really know.

" I didn't you just sold yourself out and thank for the complement.

"I know someone who will pay you good gold if you work for him.

" tempting offer but pass I got me one and I don't want people getting in my way. By the way you speak of him he most be smart. so he knows how to play his cards right he's a waiting man calculated. I like to meet him one day hopefully on good or bad terms.

" I take that as a maybe so now that you know my act what will you do.

" As long as you don't get in my way were good. do what you usually do but I'm warning you. you crossed me, you hurt anyone that I care about you going to know why they called me the Dragonborn am I clear and tell that to your Bosses.

"Noted

" another question .where are they headed.

" Berk home of the hairy Hooligans the chief name is.

"Stoick the vast I know of his reputation and his family more than he thinks he knows.

"What do you mean.

" nothing important I'm off remember what I told you." i said walking away towards the forest to get banshee.

* * *

Hiccup POV

"Well that was fun we did not get no new information on the rampaging skrill but we met someone new.

"He was great he knows how to read people just by a hello and he met a night fury hiccup..A night fury

"You here that bud your not the only one out there.. there is still hop " toothless responded by letting out a plasma bolt in happiness

"Yeah that Dom guy was awesome I can't still feel my right hand.

"Um tuff I think it's actually broken. you should go see the healer.

"I think I need a healer for my heart because it was on fire. you saw that guy's he was so all over me. it was like he knew what to say. he has to be the one just think about it guys Dom thorsten Or or Ruffnut lee Smith.

" that would be so cool he can teach me how he did that thing when he flipped Astrid over his head or what he did to my right hand or how is he able to read people so easily he must be a mind-reader.

"tuff I think he's gust really good at reading people" i said

"Please he's not that great and he's a dragon murderer he killed like hundreds of dragons if you ask me he enjoyed it.

"Snotlot don't be ridiculous you can tell by the look in his eye he actually lost part of himself." i said

" Hiccup right Snotlot he was forced to kill the dragons like we were when the queen was controlling them. if you ask me he did what he hade to do to survive and at the end he was willing to die without a fight." Fishlegs said

" He's a coward I will go out in a blaze of glory. " Snotlot said

" So you telling me if you was locked in a cage with Hookfang and they threw in Dragon's Bane you will kill Hookfang for Glory we moved past that snotface" tuff said

" whatever It still be cool.

" its also sad that he could never train a dragon with all that blood on his hands even with all he done. no dragon will ever trust him.

" you know he's calculated smart ,can fight, good with words. knows how to control a situation even when he's outnumbered, doesn't he remind you of someone" astrid ask

" you know when you put it there he kind of reminds me of Vigo. do you think they're working together.

" I thought it about it. two people with the same mind on the same side that's going to be conflict and judging by his aspect on looking for Revenge not power they will kill each other." i said

" okay back to the subject about him hitting on me. the look in his eyes when I whisper in his ear he wanted to take me right there.

"Ewww I didn't even know that's sis. O and don't forget the way he beat astrid in a fight it was so cool"tuff said

"wait he bet astrid in a fight.

"yup it was like he wasn't even trying" Tuffnut said

" Im such a idiot for letting him get me that upset." Astrid said

"This is bad" I said

"Why is that so bad astrid lost a fight, so what "Ruffnut ask

"Because the deal astrid mad and the ruins said that the man that bet her in battle will be her husband." Fishlegs said remembering

"WHAT NO NOT FEAR HE HAD EYES FOR ME NOT ASTRID...sigh he so perfect." Ruffnut said

"What more perfect then the snotman.

"His tall lean not skinny but not buff he has a warrior body he can fight like never seen before."Ruffnut said

"His smart and I'm talking hiccup and Vigo smart combined. there's so much more to him" Astrid said not realizing we were looking at her in shocked" what I can't deny a good looking guy when I see one I still want my rematch.

"Astrid I swear if you try something with dom I'm going to kill you." Ruffnut said

"He is all yours ruff.

"Come on guys we have to get back to bark and help my dad set up for the signing and the dinner with the beserker Dager and Heather are the new leaders.

" I bet you can't wait to see her fishlegs.

"Ok stop bothering him we have to get back.

"Fine party popper.

It was nice to know that I have friends but feel bad for Dom he has no one to be with I wonder what he is up to.

* * *

Dom POV 3 mile above the riders

I feel bad about lying to them but they have something I need. imformation on the Vikings and the bitches who killed my Ash and put a hole in my chests.

"I'm suprised they can't see use" banshee said in relief.

" we are 3 miles above them if they see us Im calling hacks.

"So how are we going to go about this " banshee asked

"We get answers

" and if they don't talk.

" we make them.

* * *

The end of chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but it for this story in trying my best not to rush the story the fun going to begin next chapter

updated 2020


	4. know my Name

3 miles above the riders

Banshee POV

It was now the afternoon we been flying above the riders for 3 hours now and Dom was now getting impatient and I was getting annoyed of his complaining

" how far is this island of there's" Dom asked

"He'll if I know remember. It was your idea to follow them 3 miles above sea level

" how do you know we are 3 miles above sea level" Dom asked smugl.

"I'm a dragon we have good sense of directions unlike somebody I know"SMACK" OW did you just hit me!" I said now pissed.

"Noooo it was the bird's I think there after you.

"OK THAT IT!"I said now doing a barrel roll he was now flying off my back falling to the sea but then I just remembered.

" Did you forget I can turn in to a dragon

Now remembering "Sadly yes I did. you don't use the form offthen only to scare people and fight dragon but even with dragons. why do you like to fight them in your human form is beyond me.

" Well if you must know. I Iike the look in there faces when I speak dragonese and tell them I'm going to kick there ass. Hahah it so fun.

" One of these days somebody is going to humble you.

" and when that day comes they better come packing.

" You are young in time you will learn.

"I know but until then it getting really cloudy let have some fun.

"What kind of fun are you talking about.

"Watch this" he said while diving tours the" O NO! Dom get back here.

He is going to be the death of me one day

* * *

Hiccup POV

" Hay hiccup what's on your mind you been quite for the last hour" Astrid asked me

"O nothing just I'm getting a bad feeling about today like... Never mind probably just nervous about the Berserker coming to berks anniversary.

"Why they know we have Dragons there chief and the chief sister has a dragon I don't see why and if they have a problem they can take it up with them and I don't think they want a angry dragon on there hands.

"You know your right thanks Astrid for putting that in perspective. What will I do with out you.

"Do you really want to know.

"Hay guy's is it me or does it feel like were being watched Meetlug is starting to look nervous" I look at meetlug to see she was getting very nervous. Now looking around all the dragon were starting to get defensive even toothless was starting to get worried.

"Hay guy's we have a lot of dragon in the book right"Tuff asked

"Yes tuff why you ask.

"Well do we have that one... STOP!

When I look in front of me I see the most shocking thing in the world all of the riders stop to see a black dragon with a gray under belly. eyes yellow like the sun it was the size of a monstrous nightmare and look like one but it was different it had a long maw and horns on it head but what was different was its wings was a big a toothless it hand a long tail with a spike at the end spikes on its arms and legs and what looks like padded sceles on it leg all in all it was amazing.

"Um Hiccup what is that thing" Snotlot asked.

"I don't know he not in the book of dragon's

"How do you know it's a he"Ruff ask

"Well for starters he did not burn my face of"I said the dragon confirming by snorting" See the only question is what are you" I ask the dragon. what surprised me the most it tilted its head pointing at a island in the distance

"Hay hiccup I think he wants us to follow him" fishlegs said

"I think so..ok were do you want to take us.

* * *

3 min late

When we landed on the sandy island. It was nice I well put this on the map but on to important matters. When it landed in front of us it was just staring at us.

"Um hiccup what are we supposed to do"ruff ask

"I don't know I never seen a dragon like this before.

"Out of the way cus let the snot show you how its done"he said walk up to the dragon

"Um Snotlot I don't think that a.."nonono let him show us how its done"Astrid said interrupting me.

"Hay dragon my name is Snotlot your a cool dragon not as cool a hooky here but still cool.

What was suprieing and weird the dragon wing's retracted into its body he straighten his back and he stood on his hind legs. he looked like a really really tall and big man.

Then he grabbed Snotlot by his arm and with The other hand dug a small hole and put him in it he was now at head level with his body in the sand

"Hay let me go this is not funny

"Hiccup do you see this its Incredible he can go from all fours to walk like a man its unheard off.

"I know fishlegs it like he not from this world" It snored then it went back to all fours it was amazing to watch it all happen. It started to walk to me looking me in the eye when I look in his eye I can feel like it wanted to talk to me but what was weird I feel like I've look into his eyes before I was about to reach my hand out to show him I want to be friends until.

"HAY GUYS CHECK OUT IT TAIL IT LIKE A BIG SPEARHEAD" And that when it all went bad we all look to see tuff pull at its tails. It was now angry it's scales turn full black he lifted his tail up and slammed it in front of him tuff now on his back and in surprise it was about to breathe fire instead of a stream of fire a ball of fire was forming in it maw readying to blow him up.

"NO STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE" Ruffnut said stepping in front of the in raged dragon

" RUFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Astrid said now getting worried with all the dragons

"I GOT THIS ASTRID..."ruff said with fear but determination in her eyes.

* * *

Ruffnut POV

"Hay big guy how it going my name is ruffnut and this is my Idiot Brother..."

HAY." Shut up stuped or were both cooked"I said whispering

"Ok keep talking.

"So my brother will like to apologize for pulling your tail and he promised he will never do it again will you brother.

"Yes I promise I won't pull your tail please don't cook us" with some relief he decided to swallow the fireball.

" now go stand with the others and stay down or I swear the next time your barbecued.

" got it sis"he said now running behind Barf and Belch who are now growling at the Dragon.

"That was close see guys got this.

" um ruff look behind you" Said fishlegs

I look to see the dragon now face to face with me. my heart stop when he look in to my eyes when I looked it was like deja vu I seen these eyes before then I decided to go with my heart and put my head on its nose what surprised me and the others it's scales turn pure red like it was blushing

"Is he blushing"fishlegs ask

" wow whoever thought of the day that ruff would make anybody blush"tuff said teasingly.

"No no I think he is happy"hiccup said walking to the dragon he tried to put his hand on his snout but instantly the dragons scales turn black again and started growling toothless then started growling with all the dragons.

"Calm down big guy hiccup is trying to be your friend" Astrid said coming to hiccup said that only made it angrier it started making a fireball in its mouth again.

" whoa whoa whoa calm down big guy it ok"I said putting a hand on its cheek the moment I touched him he swallowed the fireball and scales turn back red then he wrap his tail around me

" wow I think he protecting ruff form us" Fshlegs said.

"Look at that ruff you have a dragon who's more overprotective then toothless"hiccup said

"What are you guys talking about.

" look at its tail Ruff he wrapped it around you he won't let us get close"I looked to see his tail was wrapped around me.

"Well I'm happy to know that he is friendy... well to ruff.

" So what do I name you.

"How about slasher"tuff said just then the dragon shot a small fireball at him but it missed"ok sorry.

I was lookin into his eyes to think of a name but while I was thinking I heard a voice it wasn't none of my friends but if sounds familiar it kept saying one name"Dom" i said

"What you want his name to be the guy who was hitting on you at the northern Market" Astrid said disgusted and angry

"No astrid he told me his name.

"WHAT!"was all my friends said

"Ruff are you sure he told you or are you just missing with us

"They can't hear me ruff"I look in shock at the dragon.

"Are you talking to me how and why is my mouth not moving"this is starting to get creepy even for me.

"Because I'm talking to you telepathically.

"What?

"Where talking in our heads"ok that make sense.

"So can all dragons do this.

"Not that I know of but I can use this on other dragons and humans only if they allow me.

"So cool can you read my mind.

"Only if you let me I can try to force my way in but it will be very painful and you might not survive.

"Ok that's cool and scary. So what are you?

"Hm that's is a Secret maybe one day I'll tell you but until then" just then he blew a heart shape smoke at me and it small really good. I don't know how to feel about this.

"Um ruff are you ok" astrid said I look back at my friends to see hiccup astrid and fishlegs dumbstruck look on there face and of course my brother and Snotlot who is still in the ground giggling.

"Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be.

"Because I think he is hitting on you" Astrid said weirded out

"First some guy hit on you and now a dragon what is going on today"Snotlot said

"I wish I knew"what is going on today.

I was going to ask dom was he hitting on me but then thing's went bad "umm guys look"fishlegs said pointing out at sea we look to see ship's but no any ship's"that's vigo's ships.

"Yes it is how did they find us"astrid said pulling out her axe.

" we should go now well we have the chance"I said

"We can't we will be in range out the arrows

"So what do we do"fishlegs ask

"We stand our ground"Snotlot said being pulled out of the sand by hookfang.

"Well here we go" just then we saw Toothless,Stormfly,hookfang,meetlog and barf and belch get trapped in Bolas and nets we look with pure shock at who did this.

" well well look what we have here" We saw Riker coming from behind a tree

"How did you find use on this island" hiccup ask

"That hiccup is none of your concern"said Vigo coming from behind his brother" what I expected was for you to land here for a rest what I didn't expect was to see you and you friends make friends with this dragon I never seen before" he was now walking to me and Dom with his men pointing arrows at use. Dom scales went back to black and was now growling with smoke coming from his nose.

"Vigo we all don't think like you but I don't think he will be coming with no one unless he want to.

"Shut it boy..MEN FIRE"and In seconds his men of 30 fired dragon route arrows at him.

He roared in pain as the arrow hit him all over his body he fell on the ground from the dragon route

"DOM NO!

"Over kill don't you think brother" ask Vigo

"Not my problem..PACK IT UP AND LET GO"said Riker his men went to go secure him in ropes two of the men went and put a muzzle on him then put him in a cage.

"Vigo let him go" I said run to dom cage but was stop by one of his men pointing a sword at me

"What do you thank your doing little girl..what do you want to do with her boss.

"Kill her make a example out of her" Riker said

"NO LEAVE HER ALONE" screamed tuff

"This will show you little nuisance not to stand in our way..DO IT" said Riker I close my eyes prepareing for death but it never came when I open my eyes I was shocked what I saw. Dom drove his spear tail in through the man blood at the tip. The man had a look of shock on his face then Dom pulled it out and the man who fell dead on the sandy beach

"How did...HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KNOCKED OUT HOW IS HE AWAKE"yelled Riker

"It ok brother he may be awake but he is not going nowere" Then Vigo look at Dom" That cage is made of Dragon proof with a little Grunkle iron his will be in there for a long time but his recent actions won't go unprecedented so we won't have that same mistake again"Vigo said walking back to the ship" and for the dragons well being I advise you not to follow and for you to behave"he said puting a hand on the cage but what happened next i and nobody wasn't prepared for what happened next he began to try and break the muzzle off.

"O please dragon even a night fury cant break that you will just break your jaw and then we will have to feed you by hand"Riker said mockingly but extended of Dom jaw breaking he snapped the muzzle in hafe surprising the hunters"Well look like we have a fighter boys let put him down again FIRE" before they hade a chance of fireing dom breathe fire around the cage surrounded himself in a wall of flames" that won't help you FIRE"but when they fire the arrows just turned into ash"WHAT...HOW!"the fire around the cage was hot. so hot the cage started to melt.

"Brother are you seeing this" Riker ask in disbelief

"Yes brother sadly I'm am Get to the ship and get the chains we're going to tire him out.

while they were distracted I try to run back to the others but was grabed by one of there man" let go you creep"just then he slapped me sending me to the ground

"Stay there and don't move or el.."he didn't get to finish that because looking at the man with death in his eyes then Dom let out a roared of anger it was so lord it shook the ground we stood on and vibrated the water it was like the red death times ten and then every thing went black

* * *

Berk miles away

Stoick POV

"AAAAAAAAAAA GOBBER WHAT IS THAT NOICE

"I DON'T KNOW STOICK SOUNDS LIKE THE RED DEATH BUT WORST.

"STOICK WHAT IS GOING ON "ask Heather

"HEATHER WHEN DID YOU GET HERE

" ME AND MY BROTHER JUST ARRIVED THREE MINUTES AGO.

"HAY STOICK MAN SOMEBODY MUST BE PISSED"SAID DAGER

And then the nice stop but my head still hurts" what in thors name was that"I ask

"I don't know but what ever it was I hope we don't have to deal with it.

* * *

Ruffnut pov

Man my head hurts that was the loads roar I ever hard and then when I open my eyes I was not on the beach I was in the forest on the island how did I get here

"Sorry about that want a little overbroad back there"said dom in my head

"You think what that all about anyway ?

"He hit you I got angry and that happen I haven't roared like that in a long time"a long time what could he mean about that i will ask him.

"When was the last time you roared like that and why.

"When I lost someone very important to me.

"Sorry to hear that...literally"i said

"Ha ha that was funny and sorry you hand to here that...literally"I giggled at that

"So what's next and were are my friend and how did you get me here"I ask

"when I roared I knocked everyone on the beach out even you and that gave me the chance to get you out of there.

"So my friends are still on the beach" he nodded his head"so then we have to go save him" i was about to stand and go but was stop by Dom's tail

"I will go you stay here.

"WHAT I CAN HELP.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET HURT.

"SO ARE YOU IT LIKE TWENTY HUNTERS OUT THERE AND ONE OF YOU I CANT LET YOU GO BY YOURSELF.

"AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO"he said with sadness.

"What do you mean.

"You are my anchor I can't lose that"I was so confused" Ruffnut can you keep a secret"why would he ask me that

"Why what the secret.

"If I show you I need to know I can trust you can I trust you Ruffnu "he ask with so much hope in his eyes.

"I swear to Loki and Odin himself "I said letting him know I will never break his trust

"Ok here we go "and just then fire started to engulf him I got scared but then he was gone and in the dragon place stood a boy my age but he was wearing a rad and silver mask

"What...how...who are you...how did you...WHAT IS GOING ON!"I said in rage

"Ruff it me Dom.

"I can see that but who are you really.

"No ruff it really me Dom "he said uncliping his mask to see the hot boy from the makerd.

"It really is you how did you do that is it the mask.

"It a really really long story but I promise I will tell you everything you want to know I promise but for now "in one move he grabbed me by my hips pulled me close to him and gave me a deep passionate kiss it was something I thought I will never get in my life his lips was so soft his hands on my hip I thought I was going to faint andwas in Valhalla.

At that moment i wish it would ever end but sadly. the moment end when he pulled away

"Wow that was something "I said with a huge small on my face my lips num from his kiss "man I wanted more.

"You have know idea... banshee you can come out now I know your there "just then a skrill came out from behind a tree I was so scared I ran behind Dom

"don't be afraid ruff she not going to hurt you will you Ban"

When i move from behind Dom banshee slap him in the back of his head with her tail "ok ok I get you told me to be careful and now were in this can of worms "wait

"Dom can you speck to dragons.

"Ruff I'm part dragon but yes I can ,its called dragonese.

"Can I learn it. Or can only dragon speak it.

"No anyone can learn it I can teach you if you want "he said with a seductive tone that got my heart jump.

"I will love to but first go save my friend then we can talk about "I than lend in and whisper in his early"later

"I hope you know what your doing to me..Banshee come were going to entertain our guest and you stay out of sight and safe got it"he said

"Got it.

* * *

Hiccup POV

To say that hunts will be a understatement

My head was killing me I look around to see everyone was getting up but there was someone missing.

"Hay guy's are you ok"I asked my friends

"No my head feel worsted then when me and tuff try head butting a rock"Snotlot said

"Astrid are you ok.

"Yes I'm good how are the dragons doing.

"Just getting up lets untie them and get out of here"I said looking at some of the hunters starting to get up

"Wait"tuff said looking around"were is my sister.

Looking around I just notice ruffnut was no were to be seen "he's right ruffnut missing"

"So is Dom look"fishlegs said pointing to the melted cage. well what used to hold him

"If ruff is gone my bet is Dom took her while we were all unconscious. the only problem is were do we go to find them"I said thinking

"Well if he took her we know she is safe. he is very overprotective of her we can see that when that Hunter was going to kill her.

"Were do you think your going "turning around to see Riker and Vigo with his men aiming arrow and pointing spears at us

"We were just leaving you guys seem to be occupied" said tuff with sarcasm

"You can leave but not with the night fury"said Vigo said with anger

"I warned you not to go after the dragon Vigo but you did and look what happened and now were going to find our friend so we are leaving"I said my hand now reaching for inferno

"We have a job to do there are going to be drawbacks. we may have lost one rear dragon today but we will get one even if we have to kill a few people to do. So hand over the night fury or el.." he didn't get to finish that last word when a guy groped out of the sky and landed right in front of Vigo

"O no I didn't get the last part what was you going to say"the man said with smugness

"Wh..who.." who am I that's none of your business what is my business is that you want to take that night fury a dragon that could be the last of it kind" the man said

"That only makes it more priceless"riker said

"Him... It is a him and you better not make that slid remark again or it will be your last.

"It doesn't matter brother he's in our way ill deal with this"Riker said pulling out his sword

"And what are you going to do with that" the man said with fake conference

"Stand still and you will find out.

"Ok take your best shot" he said putting his hands behind his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"yelled astrid

"It fine blondey watch.

then Riker swung his sword at his head what happened next was amazing the put his hand out and stopped the sword in between his fingers.

"So like I was saying what were you going to do with this sword.

"LET GO!

"Gladly"

the man said give Riker a spinning round house kick to his face knocking him out the sound of his foot hitting him in the jaw most likely me it broken. I looked over to Vigo who stood there in shock and anger.

"So Vigo was it. How are we going to do this I can. we can ack like this day never happened leave with your lifes or" the man grabbed the now conscious Riker. Picked him up and kicked the back of his legs forcing him to his knees and pulling of what look like a long sword" You can lose a brother.

"You don't have it in you to kill"Vigo challenged.

"Don't I now" Just then he pulled out three circular pointy objects and threw them at three of his men hitting them in the necks killing them instantly" I call your bluff and raise you your brothers head so what is it Vigo.

"Vi..Vigo don't" Riker barely said with a broken jaw and blood coming from his nose looking at his brother in plead

"W..we still out number you" Vigo said nervous and scared for his brother life.

" you do but I have something you don't.

"And what is that"Vigo asked

"Banshee I will like twelve extra crispy Vikings with two sides of destroyed ships and one wounded to go.

the man said just then we heard a roar we thought we would never hear and feard. looking up we saw nothing but dark clouds and then out of nowhere lightning struck twelve of The Hunters dead destroyed two of the ships and struck in front of Vigo knocking him off his feet.

"W..was thats a..

"A skrill yes and she is begging for a fight. so whats it going to be Vigo. dragons or your brothers head.

he stood there for a minute probably trying to think up a plan to get out of this and the man saw that.

he put the blade closer to Rikers neck causing blood to start coming from his neck"Pack up man were done here"Vigo said looking at the man with hate then he got in his face" This is not over"Vigo said

"O I hope not i get bored with the tail end of the snake "he then got in Vigo face"I want the head now"

he said in a deeper tone voice and with that Vigo took the men that was left and took a row boat back to his ship and sailed off over the horizon all in a few minutes.

Now it was quiet on the beach when I got a good look at the man he was wearing a silver and red mask a hood over his head black long sleeve toomic that showed off his biceps and pair of pants and on his back were two long but thin swords a bunch of those tiny I'm assuming throwing knives and what looks like gauntlets on his arms that looks very familiar. but then it hit me.

"WAIT DOM" The rest of my friends looked at me with confidence.

"Wow that was quick you're good at narrowing down people hiccup what gave it away"he said taking of the mask confirming my guess

" your gauntlets gave you away and you taking off your mask just confirmed it.

"Damn your good or I'm too lazy to come up with a lie either way nice job Sherlock's

"Who?

" nevermind so how was everyone's day.

"it was great minus the hunters. and we just discovered a new Dragon.

"Was he all black and grey. spikes all over, very overprotective ,can hold a fireball in his mouth ,turns red when he meet someone he likes ,can roar so loud you can hear it from Islands away.

"Yes how do you know all that.

" he's an old friend of mine name is Dom don't ask me why he wants me to call him that he just does I don't ask questions.

" have you seen him he kind of took our friend when we all was knocked out.

" yeah I was just relaxing on the island then poof he appeared out of nowhere with that lovely friend of yours we talked for a little asked me to come save you guys so me and banshee mostly me wanted to have some fun. So i came to deal with the hunters. Seems like you guys got yourself in a pickle.

" speaking about situations and lies. you lied to us about dragons not want to be next to you." Astrid said

" that I admit was a bit of a lie but in my defense when I first met you guys one was trying to take my gauntlet and the other wanted to gut me so my trust for you at that moment was a zero.

"I still want my rematch you got lucky"astrid said

"You still on that you got bet take some pride knowing somebody is better then you and now have something to strive for you're welcome.

" you are not better then me what you are is a cowered who can duck and dodge really well that will only take you so far"astrid said getting in his face

"What I am is a person who know how to pick a fight" he said getting in her face" What I am is a person who knows to fight with discipline and restraint" he said now towering over her" what I am is a person who will whoop your little blonde ass up and down the archipelago without breaking a sweat" he said now backing off her"and what I'm not is a person who thinks they can win with brute strength and weapon skills who think everything should come to her as a given who thinks she's the best of all. Sorry to tell you sweetheart compare to you I've seen it I've meat it. I've fought it and I've learned from it. And the next time you call me a coward again our rematch might come sooner than you think" he said with a cold tone

And then she got in his face again"Berk tomorrow after breakfast. I'm going to make you pay for those words.

"Hm history's is about to repeat itself. fine I expected you challenge blondey.

"Astrid are you sure about this you know what will be on the line right.

"I know hiccup I got this.

"She's right hiccup she got this"he said with smugness"HAY RUFFNUT COME ON OUT ITS SAFE.

"So what was you guys talking about" fishlegs ask

"Astrid challenged Dom to a fight tomorrow after breakfast"tuff said

"WHAT! ASTRID WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU NOW WHAT HAPPENS IF HE WIN RIGHT.

"Ruff calm down you act like I'm going to lose where's the support"astrid said

"Astrid you are my best friend but at the same time. You know how I feel about him and you want to take that from me because of some petty fight.."she said tears starting to fall" I hope your happy for yourself astrid"ruff said leaving grabbing her brother by his shirt"come on tuff let go home" and they took off

"Is she going to be ok"Dom ask with worried

"She will get over it after I bet you all will go back to normal"she said with cold tone"I don't know what got in her anyway.

The look on Dom face went from sad to pure rage.

"OK let get going it getting late and my dad will send all of berk to find me"I said we all started going to our dragons but I pulled astrid to the side.

"Hiccup what are you doing

"We have to talk about you and ruff

"What about she thinks I'm going to lose to him and I'm not.

" astrid remember this I'm not on nobody's side but I have to ask you this can you be honest with me.

"Hiccup I'm always honest you.

"Ok what are you going to do if and im saying remember if you lose to him you know the deal you made with your parents and the elder right.

"I..I don't know but I have to have fate in myself. But do you have fate in me hiccup?"she asked

"Always astrid I believe you will win.

"Good thanks.

"And talk to ruffnut.

"What Why do I have to.

"You at least have to understand why she mad astrid.

"Your right I do understand someone like him getting the hots for her and a chance that can be taken away i will be mad to I will talk to her.

"Thanks"I said hugging her

"Anything for the dragon master.

"OK GUYS LET GET BACK TO BERK"I said hopping on toothless I look to my left to see him hopping on his skrill

"Hay Dom how did you meet...um what was her name again

"Banshee is her name.

"How did you and banshee meet.

"When I lost my village she was there to save me she's all I have now she's like a overprotective big sister can't go nowhere with out her on my case.

"Something's telling me that there is more to how you to met.

"Maybe another time its to sad to remember.

"Sorry to hear to. but to get your mind of that what about a race the night fury vs the skrill.

"Were going to win. all she talks about is how she is so much faster then a night fury.

"She talks wait.. you can understand dragon"I ask in hope

"Yes I can it's dragonese.

"Incredible hiccup you know what this means dragons has there own language o Thor o Thor

"FISHLEGS calm down sorry about him.

"Its cool maybe I well teache you guy's now were is this berks.

"Not far so you ready.

"Always were the finish line.

"the docks Ready.

"Set.

"GO.

* * *

The end so I know a lot maybe some are confused let me explain why I decided to have them knocked out set of killing because I know how decibels work in the range of which berk heard the roar loud enough for them to cover their ears the riders and everyone on that Island should be dead but for plot reasons I decided just to have them knocked out and plus I've seen the show and Toothless hits these guys with Plasma Blast like it's nothing big ones and gets up like nothing happened when in reality they will have a hole in their chest the next chapter his past will be explained

Please comment and and tell me if you're confused gladly be open to explain and open for criticism thank you for reading chapter 5 coming

Ps I'm writing this on a Android and I make my own edits and this damn Google speak miss my words up a lot so I could go back and fix my mistakes thank you for reading


	5. Revelations: the Wrath of Dom

* * *

Stoick pov

"AAA!..were are those kids"I ask out loud

"Come on stoick you know how the lads always out with there dragons and off to who knows where.

"I know gobber it just...nevermind I just hope there ok out. Thor knows what out there and that roar we heard sounded like the red death but from this far I hope hiccup didn't run in to what ever that was.

"You worry to much stoick ye know the lads are probably on there as we spe..."he didn't get to finish when we heard a roar that brong ice to my bones. We looked towards the direction of the docks to see storm clouds moving unnaturally fast towards the island"umm stoick was that a

"It was.. prepare the defenses get everything metal inside skullcrusher !" I yelled out orders. then my dragon landed next to me"hay boy let go buy them some time"I said hopping on he took of heading towards the storm. When we were gust yards from the island I so flashes of light and then out came a skrill flying past me with unholy speed but what shocked me was what I saw a man in a red and silver mask on its back" It has a rider but how is that possible"I said to myself..."Dad lookout!" i heard hiccup looked were the skrill came from to see him and toothless coming at me with the same speed. skullcrusher dove down to get out of the way of the incoming night fury"SORRY DAD I'LL EXPLAIN LATER" he said still flying after the other rider..what am I going to do with that boy" ok skullcrusher lets go see whats all this is about" now flying back to the island I can see hiccup and the mysterious rider had landed in the Square

Now landing I got good look at him tall averages build not like hiccup but not big like a Viking must not be that strong but not week by the looks of him he he's not from around here. swords on his back a long metal chain rapped across from his sholder.

On his wrist was two black gauntlets with a bit of metal carvings around it and a bunch of circular sharp objects screwed all over his chest he looked like he is ready for war and the dragon he rides has seen some battle of it own with that scar across its right eye and all over its body.

"Hay dad sorry I was late I got...caught up"hiccup said hesitantly

"What do you mean by caught up and who is this.

"Well you see.."I got this hiccup"the mysterious Rider said walking up to my me

"And who are you and can you take off that mask"i ask

" sure" he said taking off his mask

"You are clearly not from around here.

" that a understatement name's Dom

"Dom gust Dom ?" I asked

"Dom is all your going to get from me at the moment.

"You are on my island what I say goes now what is your full name"i ask getting louder

"This can be Asgard and you can be Odin for all I care Dom is all you getting from me"Dom said also getting louder

"Watch what you say boy or there is going to be a problem.

"Is that supposed to be at the threat.

"I don't make threats" i said now pulling out my war hammer"I make promises

Now Dom pulled out one of his swords"what that over size rock supposed to do scare me because it doesn't.

" and what are those little toothpicks going to do to me" I mocked backed

"There about to cut a oversized man apart.

"Then show me what you got." I asked challenging. He may not be a viking but he sure acts like one I like him

HICCP POV

Are they seriously going to do this right now I watch as they go back and forth throwing insults and threats also making comments about each other a crowd started to form and I can see my friends just arrived" hay guys

"Hay hic what's going on"astrid ask

"My dad and dom are having a..I have no idea.

"I've seen this before it how me and your father became friends only lest words and more fist but that will come.

"When"I asked then I heard sounds like a log hitting the floor hard I look to see my dad on the floor with Dom pointing his sword at his face.

"Yup good old times"Gobber said with a big smile

But what suprised me the most my dad and dom started laughing really hard.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH..I LIKE THIS ONE HE HAS FIRE IN HIM.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH..YOUR NOT HAFE BAD YOURSELF OLD MAN"Dom said helping my dad up

"I haven't be put on my rump like that sense valka she was a vicious one I tell ya

"It sound like something bad happened to her.

" carried off by a dragon it was the worst day of my life"my dad said now feeling sad with all the berkens

"Sorry to hear that my apologies for asking

"Its all right I made piece with that a long time ago now I see the future for berk.

"And that is with dragons I can see"he looked around to see so many dragon flyin eatin and sleeping" most be a good story to tell for a tribe to go from dragon killing to dragon saving"Dom said looking at me

"Yup it's a good one lad hi I'm gobber village blacksmiths"gobber introduces himself

"Nice to meet you gobber. Blacksmith myself well blacksmith apprentice to be precise. i know a friend of yours borg nice guy.

"what.. you know that old coop.

"yup he was the one i first showed my skills to.

"how's he doing still got those bad knees.

"yup and his mother still makes those heavenly yak chops.

"i do miss his mother yak chops. we'll i like to your skills in the forg after the feast.

"Feast what for ?" Dom asked

"For berk anniversary and the end of the 300 year war with dragons." Gobber said

"Sounds great what else is going on later I need time to kill got to prepare for tomorrow big duel with the Devil.

"What is he talking about hiccup"dad asked in confusion

"Well... When we first met him things between him and Astrid got...heated.

"And by heated you mean.

"He said somethings and she got tiked and attacked him.

"Sounds like her go on.

"And it ended bad.

"Sorry to hear she didn't hurt you to bad did she"dad asked

"You say it like I was supposed lost"Dom said raising an eyebrow

"WAIT YOU WON" my dad yelled crowd now focusing back on us

"HE DIDN'T WON HE CHEATED"said astrid now getting in his face

"And how little girl did I cheat" dom said mockingly causing the crowd to gasp and shock not ever seeing someone verbally mock her

"I told you stop calling me that" she said grabbing her axe from her back her Knuckles turning white from how tight she was holding it"you are nothing but a coward ducking and dodging and not fighting straight on."

Now the crowd looked at Dom" and you fight like a angry baby having a temper tantrum and if we fight again I don't think you going to like me going straight on I don't think you'll keep up especially with that axe of yours.

"Astrid dear who is this boy"i looked to see Frida hofferson and her father Finn hofferson.

"He just annoying brat mama.

"I'm the brat says the one can't take a loss.

"YOU CHEATED.

"Ok Blondie... Hi my name is Dom.

"Finn and Frida hofferson" her mother introducing herself extending her hand that Dom shook but instead of letting go he did something that shocked Astrid and her father

"Wow if I knew I was going to meet one of Freya sisters I would have wore my best clothes. You sure are a divine beauty it sad that your married but. I'm not surprised someone would have to be stupid not to catch your eye. It is a honor to meet a Warrior like yourself"he said kissing her hand astrid was shocked her father look like he wanted to tear his head off and her mother looked like a tomato

"O my you sure do have a silver tongue you sure do know how make and old Shield Maiden feel young.

"Miss hofferson I can do more with this tongue then just talk"he said with a smirk" that made some of the village women gasp and surprise some have to cover the young ones ears some were red like a tomato. and Ruffnut was looking at him like he was a stick of meat "But your married and your husband is here and he looks like he is going to rip my head off and plus i got my eyes on someone.

"And is that someone is my little girl" Finn asked now stepping in front of the now teen giggling Frida

" No offense you have a very beautiful and fearless daughter but she's not my type"Dom said while winking at Ruffnut.

"What you to good for my daughter she is the best Warrior of her generation and a great Shield Maiden she'll make a perfect wife for any man but first they have to...SMACK...OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR"Finn asked looking at his wife

" you know the tribe law no Outsiders supposed to know about our secrets and that is considered one of them.

"O right sorry...so if your not in to my daughter way are you here then.

"I'm here for information and fun and plus my Islands too far to flight back on and banshees tired from racing the night fury who we beat may I add"he said looking at me and toothless and now toothless started growling and warbling and Dom was doing the same thing and they were going back and forth people started getting confused some start looking at him like he was crazy

"Umm dom are you ok"My dad asked

" yeah why wouldn't I be" he answer my dad

" well you just started growling warbling to the Dragon I feel you gone insane.

" oh no I actually should explain it's called dragonese

" wait you can speak the language of the dragons"my dad asked in shocked

" yeah I was raised around dragons a lot I guess I just picked it up.

" I don't believe it prove it" one of the villagers ask

"Ok someone step forward "and Astrid stepped forward

" I'm only doing this to prove that you're a liar now what.

"Tell your dragon something only you would know

" what stop you from listening

"Hiccup you guys got Thunderdrums here do you.

"Yes why.

"Call one.

"Ok" i look at toothles and he called in one of Thunderdrum that hang near the island

"Ok good now stand back" we all stand back as he stood in front of the Dragon" go ahead I'll be fine trust me

The dragon then let out is sonic wave right at him he didn't even cover his ears.

"Are you ok dom.

"IM GREAT THIS NOTHING DOMS ROAR IS WORST THEN THIS . OK ASTRID TELL YOUR DRAGON SOMETHING IM GOING TO COVER MY EARS JUST TO MAKE SURE I DON'T HEAR A PEEP" he then cover his ears one of the villagers said something really mean but he didn't respond to it

"Ok astrid tell Stormfly something" she then leaned in and whispered some things into her ear

"YOU DONE

"YES" we all shouted

"Ok now tell me... Umm what's your dragon name

" Stormfly

"Ok tell me stormfly" when I assumed she start speaking or we heard what's quacks and clicks and Dom was responding to her with warbles and growls and now clicking" thanks Stormfly and you should get that checked out and also congratulations" she bowed and went back next to Astrid

"So tell me what she said" Astrid asked what's confidence

" before I answer that do you swear as a shield Maiden and on Odin himself that you will not deny what this dagon told me.

" I swear as a shield Maiden and on Odin himself that I will not deny what I told this dragon.

"Ok you said that you find me very attractive but you hate to admit it and that you think hiccups very cute and that you have no idea why I am so attracted to your friend ruffnut... So do you deny it Astrid hofferson

The look on her face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment

"N.No i..its the truth sadly.

" and there you go dragonese...now that you know I was telling the truth I think I'll head to the Great Hall if I can find it" he said about to walk away but then with no surprise Astrid throw her axe at him I was going to say something but he stopped and caught it without looking.

" you didn't learn your lesson did you.

" do you think you could come into my home insulte me as a warrior flirt with my mother..." you do have a hot mom I'm not going to lie"... and now you think you own the place. No enough of this we're not doing this tomorrow. were do this right now I Astrid hofferson here buy challenge you Dom to a duel do you accept or are you a coward.

" you really want this repeat of History. I guess it's coming sooner than I thought fine I hereby accept your challenge" the whole village started cheering now running to the arena Dom started walking there with the village but stops to look back at her and said" I'm going to enjoy this oh and take this back you're going to need it" he then threw her axe back at her and it landed right at her feet

"Astrid are you sure you want to do this.

" I never been more sure of anything in my life.

* * *

At the Arena

Astrid POV

I looked in the arena to see him setting on his knees with his eyes closed. That no good... how dare he treat me like I'm some..."AAAA IM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I GET IN THERE"I was about to run in the Arena but hiccup stepped in front of me"hiccup out of my way.

"Astrid you have to clam down this is what he wants from you.

"I agree with hiccup astrid and I hate to say it you need to force or it going to be bad"said fishleg

"Legs is right astrid you need a plan"Snotlot said

"I know what he trying to do its just... The way he talk to me and to my family it's like he does not care what he says. Its like he knows thing not even the elder knows. What do you guys thank I should do.

"I'll go talk to him see if I can make him go easy on you"ruff said with a bit of hate

"What do you mean go easy on me you thank I'm going to lose ruff"I said now getting in her face

" honestly I don't know what to think about you. You knew how I felt about him but you refuse to let go of your pride and there's a very big chance that I might not have a chance to be with someone who shows me affection other than my family so thank you Astrid now I'm going to go talk to him see you later" and with that she walk down the ramp to go talk to him

" unbelievable you hear this from her.

" to be honest I never thought she had it in her to say what she thought" tuffnut said" and I share the same room with her

" I think you should play his game since he likes to wait for his opponent to attack why don't you do the same"Snotlot said

" because thats just not how I fight... listen guys thanks for your help but I think I'll do this my way" just then the ceremonial horn blew

" good luck Astrid go get him.

" yeah don't lose remember your marry me in future babe.

" I just might throw the fight now thanks guys well here I go" I started walking to the center and I saw ruff talking to dom

ok ruff we will talk later" and with that ruff walk out a the ring when i saw him the look on his face was shock also sadness but then he looked at me and his expression turn to Pure hate

" what the hell did you do to her. Ever since I agreed to this fight she's been acting different she won't look at me the same she hardly talks and now she comes to me saying that we can't be together you better speak or i will make you speak" he said his voice now getting colder

" I don't know what you're talkin about and what I don't understand it's what you see in her she's not a bad person she's like a sister to me but she can be Reckless foolish in a bit destructive but that's what makes her her but ever since you came to the picture she's been different and then you just disrespected me and my honor and my family .like I said I'm going to make you pay for those words.

" hahaha you call yourself a friend and sister you don't know anything about her it's sad really it took a random guy to bring her out of her shell the image you all picture her it's sad really at first I find your little Harden Viking Warrior act adorable. But now you just piss me off hofferson now I'm going to make you regret those words.

" I'm going to make you regret coming to this island and after I'm done with you you're going back to your little lonely Paradise" and now to get under his skin" well what's left of your Island from what you told us" when I said that know I got to him. But when he looked at me he's eyes wear red so red it looked on fire and what he said next make my bones shake

" I'm going to make you beg for me to stop" he said in almost unrecognizable voice

* * *

Dom pov

I'm going to make her suffer for what she said calling me a coward. Insulting my Ruffnut and now degrading my home. The place that took me in. the place I found Love where i had to bury my Ash. No more playing around she wants a fight I going to give her one. she's going to know my Wrath

* * *

Flashback

I was waiting in the arena for her to show up I decided to meditate clear my mind not let things get inside my head I should be easy a quick show off my skills let her believe she's winning then proof show her how much she's not a match for me easy. while I was in my meditate state I felt a very familiar presence come my way. I opened my eyes to see ruffnut coming in side the arena looking sad.

"Hay beautiful what's got you looking down" she didn't say only started crying. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a deep kiss. I was so confused

"So what was that for ruffnut.

"Your a great guy you gave me this much attention something I've always looked for and it's sad that this can never happen. I'm sorry Dom we can never be together" and with those she ran out the arena crying her eyes out. When she said those words my heart broke in million pieces I was so confused I didn't understand did I do something wrong I wanted answers and when I looked astrid was coming in.

I'm going to get answers

* * *

End of flashback

She did something she is going to regret. She treats ruff like she is under her. With not respect . I'm not losing her I don't care if I have to take her from this island for us to be togther and no one is going stop me from making my anchor happy

* * *

Hiccup POV

Me and my friends found our seats on the bleachers to watch the match between Astrid and Dom I just hope things go well if Astrid wins things will be great to finally go back to normal but if she loses she will never let this go and she will be forced to... No I don't want to think of that I have faith that she will win" so hiccup who do you think's going to win my bet is on Astrid what's yours

"Astrid of course why would it be Dom

"because of what happened at the northern marked"ruff said

"maybe his on her said because he likes her" Snotlot said

" that's not a surprise he liked her senses they were like five and to hear her say he was cute only makes things clear."Tuffnut

"I don't she why anyone can find him more attractive then me guy look at him he's like he a much taller hiccup no offense cuz"snotlot said

"who are you guys talking about"we look to see Heather and dagger come sit down next to us.

"Hay Heather when did you and dagger get here.

"We been here all day. I been out flying and getting rid of this headache from Thor's knows what that sound was.

"you thank you got it bad we was right next to it when Dom roared we got knocked out from it" fishlegs said

"so you guys seen the dragon that did that."Dager ask

"yup big guy we well tell you later about him stoick is about to speek quiet" Snotlot said

" good evening everyone today is a special day we have someone that will challenge Astrid hofferson to a duel to settle who's the better Warrior.

"Wow who's the hot stuff over there"Heather asked checkin out Dom.

"that's Dom we met him at the northern marked super cool guy really knows how to read people"tuff said

"and you will never guess what dragon he rides.

"he's a dragon rider"dager ask with surprise

"yup he rides a skrill"tuffnut said

"A SKRILL"both responded with shock

"how did he get a skrill to let him ride it"Heather asked now looking at dom with wonder

"it is a she and he calls her banshee and the most amazing thing about him"tuff said now getting excited

"the guys rides a skrill how more exciting can he get"dagger asked

"he can talk to dragons"I told them the look on there face was like the rest of the village speechless

"I don't believe you brother and I thought they called me deranged" dagger said

"ask him when the fight is over"I said

"you mean when astrid bets him"Snotlot said

"hay were is ruffnut"Heather asked

"I'm right here" ruffnut said sitting next to me. when you look at her she looked like she's been crying all day her eyes red and puffy she look exhausted.

"ruff are you ok"Heather ask now worried

"I'm fin guys just going through somethings with my life but I got it "she said almost started crying again.

"well if you need to talk I'm her "Heather putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid and dom step forward" my dad said to them

"what would be your weapon" my dad said so all of the arena can hear her" mines will be my axe chief and yours" she asked dom

"I'll have my one of swords but will only need my hands to deal with her " he said that caused some of the Villagers to gasp and surprise that he will fight her with no weapon.

" lad are you sure you don't want to use a weapon " my dad asked

" Chief I'm going to be honest with you. looking at her she's not worth two of my gauntlets hell she's not worth me using one.

"WHAT IM NOT WORTH IT. WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU TO NOT TAKE ME SERIOUS.

" because that would be too easy and it wouldn't be fair for you so I'm going to stick with my hands until I see your worth me using my sword "Dom said in a bored tone

"why would he only use is gauntlets against her he will basically be defenseless"dager asked

" Because he beat her already just using one gauntlet. And now he's going to show her how out matched she is he can easily beat her with his katanas but something tells me he wants to do more then just beat her..it's almost like he wants...

"to make an example out of her"Heather said now getting worried" hiccup you have to find a way to stop this he might want more than just said example" Heather said now asking

"Heather your right im going to go talk to my dad" I said now running over to my dad's chair" dad you have to stop this match it to dangerous"I said now looking in the arena they we're circling each other.

" I know I tried to tell him but the lads got to learn" my dad said unaware what I was talking about

"no not for Dom for astrid.

"why is he really a cheat"my dad asked now getting worried

"no he not a cheat he is a smart and dangerous fighter. Remember I told you things got complicated before we came here.

"yes I do

"we ran into Vigo and his men

"WHAT, hiccup I told you to be careful.

"I was but some how they find us.

"and what does this have to do with Dom

"he saved us, him and banshee

"how is this bad it sounds like I need to throw the feast in his honor for saving your butts.

"dad he killed 20 of his men with out a second thought and was going to kill Riker if he did not leave us alone and before that he dealt with astrid like she was nothing, dad take a full look at him who would go on a arena with her barely armed and also refuses to use weapons. he's either really crazy or..

"really skilled so skilled he knows he won the fight before it started..o Thor what have I'm done.

"dad you have to stop the match"I said now getting worried

"hiccup I can't you now the deal she made"o no no no no" hiccup I'm sorry" my dad said

I looked back inside the ring and when Astrid back was towards me Dom looked up towards me my dad noticing and gave me a wink" hiccup I don't know what that means but I got the feeling she's going to be fine" my dad said

"but how do you know that.

"i got a gut feeling. now set back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Dom's pov

We were circling each other seeing who would attack first. I can tell Already that she has claimed down somewhat. her heart wasn't beating fast in anger but in nervous. she know that attacking head on let most wouldn end well so. She's not reckless there's hope for her yet.

"So blondey your not as stupid as I thought, no running in like a chicken with no head. your actually thinking how do you strike first.

"And you still talk to much, just shut up and fight me." She then stepped towards me and swung at my head.

I responded by ducking under it, she followed up with another swinging downwards. I simply grabbed the axe by the hande and pulled her close to me.

We were now face to face i could see the blue in her eyes and it was like I was almost looking into the eyes of my ash" Hay how you doing " was all I said then I realized her face was flush red with embarrassment.

"what are you doing " she said trying to get me to let go of her axe.

"i just wanted to see your axe mind if i" then with one hand I yanked the axe out of her hand and pushed her away." nice work good edge, perfect wood works, hiccup must have made this for you did he.

her response was to charge me and started throwing random punches at me. they were easy to block with one hand especially when she is only going for my face." What are you doing.

"AAA stop blocking and hit me or something.

"Ok if you say so" I stop blocking and then when she went for her punch i spun around her letting the momentum from her punch take her pass me then before she could turn i smacked her on her ass cousin her to yep in suprises." how you like that for a hit.

I heard the crowd gasped in suprises and when I looked up towards were her parents we setting i saw her father given me a murderous glair and her mother given mr a shocked look.

I then gave Ms hofferson a wink cousin her face to turn red. I then looked back at Astrid to see looking at me her face red with rage and embarrassment.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU." she yelled at me.

"what you said you wanted me to hit you and I did by the way nice ass on you." i said winking at the end.

"your going to pay for that.

"and please tell how are you going to do that without this" i said still holding her axe

" Give it back and ill show you.

"ok" was all i said then I though her back her axe she caught it.

"w..what why would... You said you going to make me pay so I gave you back your axe." shd and the crowd stared at me in confusment" Here's the deal Astrid if you can get two hits in I'll take you seriously deal.

she didn't say anything but just smiled and charged towards me doing a downwards swing. I responded by deflecting it to the side the axe getting stuck in the ground. thinking that was it. I didn't see her foot coming around hitting me in my head turning me around me now being on my knees

'That move it just like what my Ash did and if im right.

I stuck in hand out towards her and felt the wood of the axe stop in my hand. I turned around and came face to face with the blade of her axe.

"that's one"i said then I spun around on my knees and pulled her into a monkey flip and haven her land on her back with on top of her with my knee pinning her shoulder down

" ARE YOU DONE ASTRID OR DO YOU WANT TO KEEP GOING"i said with smugness

I was going to say more but then something caught my eye thinking with was someone in the ring I looked and my heart stop when I saw the love of my life.

Ash was standing there in a white dress her red hair flowing in the wind. She looked as beautiful as the day I remembered her."Dom you promise me" She said

I was so detractedI didn't notice anything until I felta sharp pain on my chest then I yelp in suprises. I looked down and saw blood started coming from my chest.

I didn't even now what to saw I looked around and hard .The crowd roared in excitement cheering her on. I Looked back to were i saw Ash and was shocked to see that she was still there but was on her knees with a spare put through her. blood coming from her mouth" You said you'll protect us Dom you promise.

"Ash..i..am..i..i will.i" Was cut of when I felt another sharp pain on my chest sending me to my knees blood dropping from the cut.

She cut me i was so shocked I didn't even say anything. but qhen i turned to look i didn't see Astrid i saw the one who killed my Ash.

"IM DONE WHEN I SAY IM DONE SO ARE YOU GOING TO UES YOUR SWORD NOW OR AM I NOT WORTH IT" She said the look in her eyes showed anger and rage.

" Hahahahahahahahah" I said laughing remembering the good times this pain brought me and the person who brought this pain to me.

"What the hell are you laughing about" Astrid asked.

"The last person that cut me like this we fell in love the way she fights her fire remind me of her drive to be a warrior she was the only one that was truly worthy of my swords and now "I said reaching for his swords twirling them around they were literally scraping the ground creating Sparks " I'm going to make you pay for it" I said now on the attack slashing and parrying her attacks she tried to use the excess weight to throw him off balance but for every swing she did i had a parry and attack. for every swing i got faster and faster and faster so fast all she can do was block one of my slashs made contact with her shoulder causing her to shout in pain

"ASTRID"I heard hiccup yelled seeing that that one of my cut did a lot more then he thanks she looked tired and exhausted the fight has only been 5 minutes. And I'm just getting warmed up. but seeing and feeling that I'm about to loss myself into the bloodlust I decided to end this and have my plan begin to start.

With my last stick I cut her on her cheek cousin her to take a stepback"Tell me hofferson what's more important your dignity or your pride"i asked now walking closer to her.

"my pride it what's make me a strong Shield Maiden" she said well exhausted

"well then its been fun. you will leave with your pride intact but not with your dignity" i said knowing how i want to end this "So lose on your feet or on your knees"when i said that she charged me with a war cry. and i just stood there waiting with my eyes closed waiting

"ASTRID NO" I heard hiccup say .but it was to late what happened next nobody saw coming when she was going to swing her axe downward i caught her ax by the blade and crusted it with my hand all that was left was the handle the axe fell apart then using the momentum from her charge i then flip her over my head. her back hitting the ground knocking the air out of her when she stood up. with precision and skill i started slicing at her with unknown speed it went everywhere from her legs all the way to her head. to the outside it looked like I was slicing her up like paper. but to the good eyes they saw something else.

when I was done Astrid looked up at me "Wha..what did you do" She ask while looking all over her body.

"wait for it "i said and what happened next no one can unsee all of her clothes started falling off in square pieces from her pants to her shirt even her.. o wow. "Nice friend's you got there " i said with a smile" You're clearly a D cup.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. WHAT DID YOU DO" she said now trying to cover herself with her arm. I looked up to see the entire arena face were red and quiet. some of the parents had to cover the kids eyes. It was so bad she started looking down crying.

"LOOK AT ME DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN "I yelled at her she then looked into my eyes and all of berk saw something they thought they would never see again the look of fear and her face" you disrespect me, treat your friends like shit and you insult my home and all I lost and now I'm going to make you wish you was never born "I said putting on the act that I hate her. I put his sword at her neck.

'come on Hiccup time for you to do your thing

I stood there with a sword at her neck for a minute building up tension waiting for him to make his big entrance but nothing happened finally banking he was a no show I was going to take the sword from her neck then I felt something cold pressed against my neck" THAT ENOUGH DOM.

astrid POV

This can't be happening. I'm in the arena hafe naked on my knees about to die please. Odin if your listening I'm sorry if you get me out of this I will change for the better I want to apologize to those I did wrong I will do anything just please save me and just then out of nowhere I saw hiccup With inferno blazing at Dom's neck. looking at hiccup he look like he was ready to kill him.

When I looked into Dom eyes all that hate disappeared into approval and knowing.

while the look in hiccup eyes were of pure rage and determination.

"IT OVER DOM STOP OR ELSE.

"OR ELSE WHAT HICCUP"Dom said aim his sword at him.

"I will kill you were you stand" That alone had the villagers and me look at hiccup in shocked to hear him say that even his father was speechless.

"There it is, that fire I saw in you at the Market. your really are your fathers son but that not going to stop me" Dom said walking closer to him the way the fire from his sword illuminated their faces it look like it's was going to be a Clash so big the gods would watch in anticipation.

"You want to bet Dom" O no hiccup was really going to fight him, he was going to get killed and it will be my fault all of this will be my fault and I know the only way to fix it I'm going to hate myself. and so is Ruffnut.

" I yield"I said that made both of them stop and look at me.

"Say it were everybody can get you." Dom said.

"I YIELD DOM WINS JUST PLEASE STOP"I said now crying.

"Astrid why"hiccup said heart broken.

"he will kill you hiccup, I made my bed now I have to lay in it.

"THE MATCH IF OVER DOM IS THE WINNER"stoick said now rushing in the arena with my parents

"o my baby girl here put this on" My Mother said giving me a robe to put on.

"thanks mom.

"YOU HOW DEAR YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER"my dad said going up to Dom.

" I warned her she didn't listen you should blame yourself for this now I think she learned her lesson" Dom said with a clam demeanor

"and that would be"my dad ask

" not to bite off more than she can chew if I want to kill her she would have been dead minutes after the fight started so many opportunities I had to kill her instead I decided to teach her a lesson.

"and what is this lesson" my mother asked

" Miss hofferson a lesson of humble, humility and respect I told her that there's always going to be someone better then her but she's too stubborn to realize that she was fighting a losing battle, either way I won now Chief are we done here I have to go clear my head.

" yes lad but before you go there's something I have to tell you.

" tell me later I have to go" WACK" OWW WHO DID THAT" Dom said now rubbing his head we all looked to see it was gothi standing next to him" How did I not see you come next to me.

"she does that" Gobber said" So gothi what going on" She started drawing on the ground but it was different.

"what does she say gobber "stoick ask

"umm. I have know idea it looks new what is it supposed to say, it's this supposed to be Norse gothi"gobber ask

"it not Norse its Dragonese"Dom answered

"wait she know Dragonese" stoick ask

" it appear so looks like you guys don't know a lot about your Elder than you think.

then we heard what sound like dragonese from her and dom they were talking for only knows how long then.

"what just happened" gobber ask

"umm can I get out of here im still you know"i said

"o yes come sweety let get you cleaned up" my mom said when we started walking out of the arena I saw ruffnot looking at me with tears in her eyes and I looked down what have I done I took the only chance at her happiness away.

Im so sorry ruff

decided to update this chapter fix some spelling errors should be much better

2020 update


	6. I'm back

so i I thought long and hard and I decided to continue the story but the other story will take a different turn it but will continue after a couple of chapters after this but guaranteed the next chapter of the story would be up for for Tuesday you're going to love how I make a comeback for this story


	7. Campfire stories

Astrid pov

I can't believe that happened i was in the arena with my breast out in front of the whole tribe this has to be the worst day of my life not only that but now i have to get married to Dom please tell me this is all a bad dream

"sweetie are u ok" my mom ask

"no I'm not... not only was i half naked in the middle of the arena I was betting in the worst way possible... and worst I have to marry Dom.

"why is that so bad it is not like u have to marry Snotlot or tuffnut and plus he his a really good fighter and my I say he is a charming

"MOM!

"what you saw the way half the women and young las was eyeing him you have to be blind to not see that

"your not wrong he is kinda hot"I said what a blush

"I see he court you eye did he.

"sadly he did... but that the worst part

" why is that you like him unless you"and then she realized why it is so bad" you like hiccup to do you"I just nodded my head"o this is bad when did you start having feelings for the boy

"when we found out what really happened to Finn with the flightmare I was so focused on wanting to avengen him that i started pushing all my friends away even him.

" O astrid please tell me you didn't kill the dragon for your uncle

"no mama hiccup wouldn't let me he was so stubborn and persistent to help me even though I tried to push him away he was not going nowhere.

"that haddock stubbornness runs through there blood.

"that was the day I started having feelings for him and now... Dom is in the picture.

"you like Dom to, why is that

"he so good looking. he is a great warrior. and he is so much like hiccup it crazy

"why u say that

"there both good looking Dom more so

" can't deny that what else.

"there both smart like I think if they could have a never ending game of kings tables

"now that would something to see" she said

"they both befriended and rides the most dangerous and rarest dragon with so much skill like its like they were born to do it.

" i will tell you this theyboth have the body of a man but the soul of a dragon

"i can see that" i said

"But you're missing the important part" my mom said

" what would that be"I asked

" there both opposites.

"what do you mean" i asked in confusion

" I blame myself for not teaching you these things growing up, just forget about it sweetie it's just something you have to learn

"great more learning...so do I really have to go through with this mom is there anything I can do to get out of this "I asked

"sorry sweetie unless you or one of the boys can beat Dom I don't see no way out of this

"what if he says no, he likes ruffnut for some reason what then

"you like him don't you.

"yes.

" then get to know him. the more you know about him the more you know why he like ruffnut then.."she stop and llooked at me

" the more i know how to get him to like me"I said in realizations

"that my girl now go get ready we have a feast to go to and wear something nice for your two sweet hearts"my mom said in a sing song voice

"ok mom...o that's remind me mom me and the gang are going to go camping in the cove so if I'm not home I will be there

"ok and make sure you make some moon tea

"mom I'm not a little girl"I said now blushing

" I'm sure 9 young adults will be sitting around doing nothing" wait did she say 9

"mom you said 9 you do mean 8 right

"I'm also counting Dom he will be there I assume he will be joining your group

"I guess, I mean he look like the to himself type of guy

"Astrid leave the people reading to the Elder no one likes to be alone"my mom said

"ok mom I will meet you at the great hall love u

"love you to

ok so I have to talk to him learn what he likes and find out why he finds ruff more attractive

ruffnut pov

" I hate her I hate her so fucking much I really can't believe she would do something like this"I said throwing my spear into a tree I been at this for hours trying hard to get over my bad mood" she has everything the looks "I stabbed the tree with my spear"her own dragon"and again I stabbed my spear into the tree" the skill with weapons"and again"the chief son at her side"I begin repeatedly stabbing the tree with my spear tears starting to come from my eyes "SHE HAS EVERYTHING SHE COULD WANT I GAVE AND SUPPORT EVERYTHING SHE DID EVEN WHEN WE WERE BULLYING HICCUP SHE DID NOTHING I GAVE AND DID EVERYTHING SHE ASK AND WHEN I GET THE CHANCE AT HAPPINESS I GET THE CHANCE TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO WANTS ME FOR ME SHE WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY" I was now in a blind rage I stabbed my spear into the tree so mean it snapped at the end and when it did I grabbed the broken spear and just kept hitting the tree"Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y YYYYYYYY..." exhausted from beating the tree with the broken spear I slumped to my hands no longer able to keep the tears from falling" why am I not allowed to be happy.

"because you we're never given the chance to"a voice said I look up to see Dom sitting right in front of me

"how did y..you get there and how did you know I was here" all he did was tap his nose

"remember I'm part dragon ruff and I wanted to look for you"he said with concern

"well I'm fine so you can leave

"ruff I know your lying"he said

"what makes you think I'm lying

" your eyes are puffy.. your hair looks like a mess and also" he pointed at the tree and my broken spear"last time I check the sharp end is supposed to be connected to the rest of the stick

Man he's good at that

"you are to good at that"I said looking away

" it's a gift... so are you going to tell me what going on

"I can't it's against the rules to tell you"I said with sadness

" ruff you been acting different ever sense I took that challenge from astid"he came close to me and put his hand on my hand he feels so soft"ruff I want to help you but I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on please ruff it braking my heart not knowing what is going on " fuck you astrid really fuck you

"Dom I can't be seen with you ok"I said now standing up with my back face to him

"what...what do you mean ruff if there something I did tell me please"he said now get upset

"Dom just go away I can't do this your making it hard"why did I say that

"ruff please tell me what's going on I need to

"DOM JUST LEAVE ME ONLY PLEASE JUST GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE"I sad now yelling at him

"I WANT TO GO BACK BUT I WON'T UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...JUST STOP BEING SO DAMN STUBBORN AND TELL ME WHAT G..."he didn't get to finish when I turned around wrap my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss I will miss this moment

"good bye Dom"and with that I went back

to the village

2 hours later

I just want this night to be over..."HAY RUFFNUT"fuck why now

" Hay Heather what going on where's your brother

"he is in the great hall with the boys but I came to ask how are you doing

"I'm fine heather... but I don't want to talk about it

"ok ruff but you know Im. here for you right"she said putting a hand on my shoulder

"thanks Heather

"what are friends for

"yeah what are friends..."HAY GIRLS" O no why I said to myself and here she comes miss perfect

"hay Astrid wow look at you you got a hot date "Heather said

"no my mom said to put all this on it feels weird but not bad " and then she look at me"ruff I would like say I'm..."but was cut off by o no way

Dom was walking to us but he looked different his hair was slicked back he was wearing a dark purple short sleeve tunic that showed off muscles. black pants with purple lightning bolt going down his left leg. he also had a silver Skrill shaped necklace around his neck. he looked so danm hansom

"Hay girls how's it going" he asked

"hay Dom" we all said in unison

" wow you girls practiced that I give it a 10 Outta 10, so are you girls going to the feast" he asked

"yes we are I was just looking for you" astrid said on this can't be good

" listen Blondie I don't want any trouble I just want to have fun and put on a show is that so hard" he asked

"no no no you won fair and square I just want to talk is all

"ok let's walk and talk guys, I don't want to be late for the feast

"ok"we all said

While we was walking all three of us couldn't stop checking him out from his strong back ,his long legs, his broad shoulders " look as much as I like silence I'm pretty sure you guys stripping me with your eyes is not consider talking"that made us all blush" and please keep the questions simple

" I think it's best that we ask questions when all of the gang is here what do you guys think" Astrid ask

"I'm cool with that "he said

when we got to the big doors of the Great Hall there was a lot going on people are dancing singing and drinking and fighting Yep this is truly a feast for Vikings

"hay guys come over here" we saw the rest of the boys at a table

"hay guy how's it going"astrid ask

" great but you guys miss the peace treaty signing"tuff said

"and how did that go"I ask

"great now I can finally relax"dager said kickin his feet up on the table

"hay were is dom" fishlegs ask

"I'm right here "we look to see him setting right cross from Hiccup

"how did you get there"Snotlot ask

" I'm very very sneaky"he said in a weird accent

"so how long will you be here"astrid ask

"I don't know really it all depends on what I find

"and what are you looking for"hiccup ask but Dom was just looking off in the distance hey spot in the corner

" hold up I tell you...one second"he said now getting up and headed to the spot he was looking at we have no idea what he was looking at so we decided to follow him

"no way you guys got a piano.

" oh yeah that old thing Trader Johann gave it us as a snoggletog gift said that it was from Far outside the archipelago how do you know what that is

" let's just say I've been farther then you can you guys think I've been and I have one on my island

" cool can you play it"Heather ask

"can I play it...HAY ALL OF BERK DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ME PLAY THE PIANO " he asked out loud to the great hall and everyone was so excited even me

"Ok this one go's out to a special all the lovely lady's looking for that special someone"he then gave me a quick glance that look he gave me maid my heart skip a beat

when he started to play it was like he heart was apart of the piano but then what really got the hall speechless mostly the we females of the hall

"What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind" he was now looking at me with a smile

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

This is unbelievable I have never heard such good singing it amazing the women in the great hall was saying all types of things

"wow he is amazing

"it's like his voice is blessed by Freya

"wow I feel like there are butterflies in my heart

"this can't be real" but then he did something crazy Dom quickly grab by my waist and sat me right next to him" Dom what the hell are you there are people here "I said angrily whispering

"your mouth says no but your heart says your enjoying this"he said with smugness gods i hate when he get so smug it make it hard to let go why can't he just let go I said on the verge of crying but then he his hand under my chin making me look him in the eye

"How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you

I was speechless i didn't know what to say"Dom i...no ruff you don't have to spick it's ok whatever's going on. it clear you don't want to tell me and I won't force you to tell me but please know that I am here if you need help ok"I really love this guy

"Hay Dom can we talk to you"I looked to see the chief gothi Mr and ms hofferson and astrid in front of us

"hay what is it you guys need"Dom said

"well we will like to invite you to dinner at our home.

"why not here"he ask

"Well what we have to talk about its very important and it's only for you"ms hofferson said

"sounds important if the elder is here.. what about you stoick you coming

"na I would like to have some more meed before gobber gets to it.

"Ok can ruffnut come" what why would he asks that please say no please say no

"sorry dom this is for you only"thank Thor

"ok sorry ruffnut

"it ok buy the way we are having a camping party at the cove you coming your invite

"ok...um where is this cove"he asked

"o you can find it easy"I went and whisper in his ear"just follow my sent" I said seductively

"I will be looking forward to that...ok. let's go

" see you later" I said it ,ok ruff you got this you got this...I Hope

Dom Pov

1 hour later

so when i got to the hofferson house I was wondering what they want to talk about who knows with this family probably want me to teach them about dragonese well I was so wrong.

" wow ms hofferson that was good really good.

"thank you Dom that was my grandmother recipe she passed it down to her first born grandchild

"and that must be you"I said

"yup and I will do the same when astrid here give me a grandchild

"MOM

"o stop whining

"so I love being wine and dine but what did you really bring me here for"and that when there faces went blank

"look Dom we know your not from around here"Finn said

"that a understatement but go on"

"we want to know do you know anything about runes"

"of course I do what makes you think I dont...nevermind don't answer that. but yes they are used by Elders to determine someone's love life and fate so what does this has to do with me

"well you see Astrid took her love runes and she didn't agree to it"her mom said looking at astrid

"what It couldn't be that bad can it

" well It would if it didn't stop her from being a shieldmaiden and you had to learn how to be a wife and astrid here like being a warrior

" I can tell that became a problem

"it did she refused it and the elder was so mad that she threaten to have astrid kick out of that trip

"I could have just live on the edge" she said

"The edge what is that"I ask

"it a island me and the gang find when we wanted to go explore the archipelago it's really nice you should come visit

"I thank I will so now go on

"so when the elder said that we convent astrid to take a deal with the elder

" and what was this deal but first what was her runes

" the runs say that the man that can best her in battle will be her husband

o shit no no no no"what do you mean by that"I try to act confused

"well Dom that's when the deal came in the deal made in front of the village. if astrid can stay undefeated until she is 21 she will not has to be come a wife

"wait your telling be that no one has. beaten her

" no one

"fishlegs

"for as big as the boy he can't herm a fly

"Snotlot

"please Snotlot couldn't beat a dead tree"astrid said

" hiccup"I asked hoping he did the impossible

"he did"thank God"but as kids in dragon training"dammit

"so your telling me that I'm the only one that has beaten her in battle

"yes you , we thought that the way we trained her she would be the best of her class we never thought some one like you would come and break that"this can't be happening

" I don't know what to say...all of this it's "what do I say about something like this. I don't want to get married ,but look at look on there faces they want me to marry her to be there son in law

she's not bad looking. hell she's hot a good fighter has a fire raging in her she's almost like my ash but.

that not what I'm looking for in not looking for ash because there's no one like ash. no one can ever replace my ash for all of astrid looks she has her floss.when I look at her I can see more then just a girl. who want to be with me I see someone who don't know what she want and. I can't be with someone who you don't know who she want.

I want this God I want this one side is telling me go for it marry fuck her brains out have a family live the life you wanted the life that was taken from you. have a chance at a do over it right in front of you.

"can I do this

" you made a promise" i looked to my left to see me but I had my gear on and the mask

"I know but I have a chance to get back what I lost.

"what about the promise you made to ash to yourself you promise you will find and kill the fuckers who took your home your friends family...ash and your unborn child are you going to through all that away for some blonde pussy"he said now in my face

" no I'm not.

"good now remember what uncle said

finish the mission I said to myself

"Dom dom...hunny i think we broke him"freda said

"no I'm here I was just have a talk with myself

"ok so what do you say dom"Finn said

"as much as I want to settle down I can't do that right now not when my work is not done" I said coldly

"what do mean by work"astrid

"well I was going to tell the group about this when we want camping but do you want to hear it now" I asked

"no I think you should wait it would be a good day for us to understand you more" she said

" so can you give us a rundown about this work your up to"Finn asked

"some very bad people did some very bad things

" how bad are we talking"Finn ask

"it involved me getting a hole in my chest everything on my Island being set ablaze hundreds of people dead and me watching the love of my life being set on fire with my unborn child" I said feeling my anger reisen

They share the same look on there faces horror"like I said my work is..."of vengeance" Frida said in shock

"how long have you been at this"astrid ask

"a year I think I've lost track of time all I know is the rest of them is out there

"the rest what do you mean"astrid asked

the cove

Ruffnut pov

"my search brung me to aport in Spain I got some information that told me that there was a man who was bragging about some new items he got from a land of monsters.

"he was one of the man on that raid"hiccup said

" he was the fucker that took ash's axe I gave her

"your wife used a axe?"Astrid asked

"she was like a god with that axe the way she fights and move with it. it's like that axe was a third limb for her when we first met she gave me 40 deep and deadly cuts with it she really wanted to kill me and I fell in love with her on that day"dom remembering the first day he met her

"when we were fighting that's who your were talking about"astrid said

"that right she was the only one to kick my ass more times then I can count

"so about the axe"Snotlot said

"so the guy was on his boat trying to sail it so I went took the axe and cut off his hand with it

"danm "they all said

"I wanted to kill him but I needed the information so I torture and interrogated for 5 hours straight

"no one stop you"heather asked

"who would when you got a skill watching the plank to the ship

" so what did he say"astrid asked

"he said there was a meeting about a up incoming raid on a land and the leader was looking for some men who wanted to get rich and make a name for themself

"home many ships"degger asked

"600 ships"he said

"my thor that a roman fleet"astrid said

"600 ships came for my home but 90 ships got away" he said

"so what did you do with the man"I asked

"I cut him opened tied his guts to the steering wheel of the ship and told him to keep selling and never stop

the looks we gave him was speechless

" Dom that's..."horrible that not the beginning what I will do when I find them all. what I want though I killed not for sport but survival and hate I've kill human and...dragons"he said sadly

"killed dragons"fishlegs said shocked

"yes

"what kind"hiccup ask

"nedders zippelbacks nightmers gronkels changwings whispering death and..."he stopped

"what else"hiccup ask now getting nervous along with the dragons but not banshee she did not care

" night furys"he said blankly looking at the fire

"YOU WHAT"hiccup said now standing up

" HICCUP SITE DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN WHY I DID WHAT I DID AND EVEN SOMEONE LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND"he said and hiccup said now setting back down next to toothless who was now looking at Dom with a death look

"me and Banshee wanted to stop and rest near Scotland we was in the wood when heard a dragon in danger so we went to go help. what we saw maid my blood go black

"what did you see"Heather asked

" we saw what was 3 fully grown male night furys trying to rape a young female fury"when I said that the hole group was shock that dragon would do that

"why were they tryin..." I DONT FUCKING KNOW HICCUP WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO RAPE A YOUNG AND WEAK GIRL"Dom said now pissed that hiccup would asked stupid question

"ow astrid what was that for"hiccup said now rubbing his shoulder

"for the stupid question

" when we try to go help banshee was hit by a plasma shot she was out cold there was a fourth night fury big one to must been the alpha"what is this i felling in my chest it like fire"they said after the done they were going to have fun with banshee and have me watch.

"but they didn't know you could understand them

" I was so angry I tra..."he stopped then looked at me so I can understand" I black out and when I came back they all were dead all but one

"the female"I said

"yes but that is a story for another day. when I was done with the man. right before I got off the ship I saw what looks like a small war horn it had no markings on it so I couldn't trace it back to any tribes that I know"he said

" a war horn was whats so interesting about a warhorn it's just a horn"Snotlot

" because when I blew into the war horn it was the horn used to Signal the destruction of my Village"he looked at snotlot" when I asked him where did he get it he told me that he took it from one of the leaders that employed him and his men"

"so can we see it" astrid ask

"ok"he said pulling it out from his bage. when he pulled it out me and my friends heart beats stop that horn the way it looked the craftsmanship that's that's

"hay that looked like he...ow sis what was that for"my brother said

"remember what he said he will do when he finds the people"I whispered

"that look like a horn

"yes i know tuffnut it a horn"no no no why why

"hay girls can I spick to you guys. two alone"I said walking out off the cove me astrid and Heather walk about ten minutes away for the cove to the kill ring when we got there it was quite the she spoke

"guy can i..."she didn't get to finish when I punch her in the face putting her on her back

"ruffnut clam done"Astrid said holding me back

" no Astrid I deserve that.

" you deserve a lot more then that now all I have to say is... why

"When I was lost degger came. I wanted a family so bad

"we were your family Heather after all we did for you. for the people who took you in we treated you like a sister and your here saying you wanted family"I said now in her face

"blood ok some on of my blood

"ok

" I was so desperate to prove to him that I wanted to be his sister I was willing to do anything and when the opportunity came up

" you helped slaughtered an entire Island to prove to dagre that you are his sister

" after what I did he welcomed me with open arms I was so happy and then I realize what I just did to get this happiness and I didn't want it no more

" well congratulations you got your brother and your reward you help created a monster"no one said nothing after that it was quite

"will you tell him"she asked afraid of their response

"no we won't and by everybody else's reaction no one will tell either

"what now"she said

"help him find the people Heather

"I will be the best "she said

"we got your back Heather" astrid said

" and ruffnut I'm sorry I had to drag you into this I can only imagine how hard it would be to keep a secret from him.

You have know idea"let's get back to the guys

the cove

when we got back Dom was gone

"we're did he go"I asked

"he said he was going back home but he told us to tell you girls doing by"

"what now" fishlegs said

"we keep it from him "hiccup said

"yes "we all said except for fishlegs

"guys I think we should tell the chief

"my dad will flip plus we got the hunters we can't tell no one this"hiccup said

normal pov

a man ran as fast as he could to the opposite side of berk to the beaches on the beach was a small rowboat the man got inside 10 minutes of non stop rolling he was lifted onto a ship he walked to the main cabin and the cabin was Vigo and Riker grimborn "sir I have some new you may want to hear

"what is it you have for me"Vigo said the man explained ever thing he heard from the teens to say Vigo was excited was an understatement she just responded simply"thank you that will be all

"whattt d...I'd he say"Riker said still healing from his broken jaw

"well brother lookes like we have some planning to do

" does this planning involve me killing that boy

" brother if we go by this plan the boys will wind up killing each other two birds with one stone" he smiled at his brother with confidence"set sail with have thangs to get!" just you wait Dom

banshee pov

"banshee I need a favor from you

"what is it

" if I lose control again put me down don't hesitate ok because something telling me I'm getting closer to my target and i don't think I'll be able to control myself so please do this for me

"For you Dom anything

the end of chapter 6 wow that took a long time I was thinking about going so many directions but I decided to take this instead oh don't worry I have a lot of ways I can make this story play out until the big review and I know a lot of you can't wait till that moment clashes I'm still trying to figure out how am I going to do it but that won't come until chapters who knows when but do you know I will have a chapter up around next week so keep a lookout comment what you like any suggestions on what direction I should take this I'm an open book don't be afraid so I can follow


	8. Memory Lane

So it is time that I live up to my word this chapter will give some details in to Doms past but not everything I have some suppress in the future for this story and also this will be that first chapter I will be trying out "NORMAL POV" and also i want to try out a form of flash back the will help with the story. I hop it work out let me know what you think now on with the story

normal pov

the cove

As the girls left to go talk Dom began to get worried about ruffnut going off .he wanted to talk to her and tell her that he know why she was so sad that. that he will never be that type of guy who goes for her friend or whatever Astrid is to her .he did not understand why does she let her walk all over her

he was so in his thoughts he did not hear the boys calling his name he then look at them.

"yes sorry I was just in my thoughts what was you saying"Dom said

"we were asking you what happened when you went to have dinner with astrid" fishlegs asked

"well I wish you guys would have told me about the marriage thing" Dom said annoyed

"Sorry dom something like that had to be kept a secret"hiccup said

" And why is that"Dom asked

" well think about it if information got out about that anybody could challenge her... it would challenger nonstop to the point where she would get tired and it would take that one person to take advantage of that .Then there's the fact that she is also a dragon trainer and who knows what someone would do with that people are willing to kill to have the ability to train any dragon they want

" I guess I make sense but still this whole marriage thing I don't think I can marry her I don't think I can marry anybody right now"Dom said

"why not she and Heather are like the Hottest girls on the island..."watch it snotface" dagur said with a hand on his sword

"still why don't you want to marry"dagur ask

"well he did say he is looking for the ones that raid and killed his family"tuffnut said looking at dagur"and plus he is in love with my sister

"WAIT YOUR IN LOVE WITH RUFFNUT"snotlot said with shock

"I am and that's the problem"Dom said sadly

"why is that you two seem to hit it off"dagur said

"the life I live...the things I do...the people I'm looking for are willing to do anything to stay hiding and I don't want her to be around me when I lose control...the things I do to them are not for eyes like her"Dom stop

"what do you do t..to them"fishlegs ask

"well let's just say i make them wish for the bloodeagle"Dom said biting a apple

"that sounds...I don't what to say"hiccup said

"that not the worst part its what i have to do "Dom

"what do you have to do"hiccup

"I...have to tell her we can't be together"Dom said sadly

" then why did you come here then"tuffnut ask

" when I raided a hunter base I find one of the leaders that commanded one of the ship's that got away. he told me that a group off dragon riders may have some info about the whereabouts of some of the people that was there at the meeting before the raid on my island so i came hear to ask you guys for any information you my have"Dom said

the cove was now quite no one was talking not even the dragons made a sound. they know by the horn he had that the person he was looking for was right in front of him but they would not rat out dagur so they did something that will cost them in the future.

"sorry dom but we don't know anything about it"hiccup said

"but I do"dagur said

"tell me please"Dom said

" This was before me and the gang was on good terms. but I herd about the meeting but never went I thought it was some type of suicide mission so me and Heather didn't go..." You and Heather ?"Dom question looking at hiccup

"it's a long story" hiccup said

"yeah so I don't know what happened at that meeting but there is a person who did go

" and who may he be"Dom asked

" his name is Savage

" Savage i will remember that name do you know where I can find him

" last we heard of him the Gang captured him and brought him to Outcast Island" snotlot said

"you will have to talk to alvin he is the leaders of the outcasts"hiccup said

"thank you guys you are a big help"Dom said

"now what are you going to tell ruffnut when you have to leave"snotlot said

Dom stood up getting ready to call for banshee"I will deal with that when the time comes until then I'm going for a flight with banshee"Dom said letting out a eye splitting call a moment later banshee landed then they started talking

"how were you able to train banshee"hiccup said

"well that is a really long story but for short she tried to kill me I wanted to kill her and some how we became friends. you see this scar on my left hand.

"wow that looks lick it herts why did she do that to you"fishlegs ask

"well you see the scars all over her body"Dom said pointing at banshee

they looked to see slash stabs and cuts all over her body

" and let me guess the first time you to met you two tried to kill each other

"yup if it wasn't for Val...I mean a friend of mine we would be both dead"Dom said

"so who won"snotlot ask

"well of course me..OWW...ok it was a tie"Dom said rubin his back"ok so I'm going to head out

"well you be back"hiccup ask

"I'm not leaving I'm just going for a flight and plus I got to go talk to the elder and in the morning I promise your blacksmith I well show him my skills in the forge and I have to talk to ruffnut before I go that going to be the most difficult"Dom said hoping on banshee"ok banshee let's ride

and in a flash of light they were gone

the great hall

"thisissobadsoverybadwhatarewegoingtodowejustliedtohimandwhatifhefindoutweknewnononono..SMACK..ow thank you tuff"fishlegs said

" this is bad what are we going to do when he finds out. If the way he delt with the hunters tells us anything he is not someone we can deal with alone I think we should tell your dad hiccup maybe he would now what to do when the time comes"Astrid said

" I really don't want to bother him about this"hiccup said

"hiccup people will get hert if this goes rough people will probably die do you want that blood on your hands" Astrid said

"come on babe I know we can take him if he tries to kill us and get to Heather and deger" snotlot said

"he won't only be the problem"fishlegs said

"yeah he has banshee"Heather said

"and he can turn in to a dragon"ruffnut said to herself

"so what if he has a skrill we dealt with them befor it should be easy"snotlot said

"yes we dealt with wild skrills never a trained skrill like her"Astrid said

" your right I'm going to tell my dad I best to be safe then sorry"hiccup said

gothi pov

as I stood out looking down at the village I had to say that boy really did the impossible from village screw up to hero and now dragon master as the village call him.

all those years ago when we first set sell her I knew this little island well hold and breed great warriors and when hiccup was born the village side he was most likely not to survive but. stoic that stubborn man he called it even before he knew to be true that that boy will be the strongest of them all and by the gods he was right now look at him now

" o valka if only you could see him now he takes after you so much it's scary"I said to myself

and now there is a new comer but I fear all my 300 years this is something I hop will never come I fear they would never come back

just then I heard the sound of wings flapping. speaking of the devil" so you finely made it took you long enough"I said to see Dom and his dragon land on my porch

"you've been standing there all night waiting for me I'm honored"he said hoping of of banshee

"the honored is mine so how are you likein the village.

"I ok except the marriage thing witch I'm not doing by the way.

" o I know that i just put you though that because banshee wanted me to teach you a lesson.

"SHE WHAT BANSHEE IM GOING TO KILL YOU.

"well looking at the time got to go" banshee said zaping away

"when I get my hands on her...sigh...so what cani do for you elder"he ask

"what do you mean"I'm going to like this

"you told me to come and see you after we talk in the arena.

"the arena

"umm we talked

"nope don't ring a bell

"AH STOP PLAYING WITH ME Elder"Dom said now getting angry

"hahaha ok I'll stop that was fun.

"so what can I do for you elder

"first stop calling me elder and call me gothi

"ok gothi what can I do for you

"first saw me your dragon form"I asked when I said that he looked shock

"what do you mean dragon form

"come on it so obvious what you are

"I have know idea what your talking about"he said with a shy smile

"ok first what you did in the ring was a dead giveaway. the axe you snapped in have

"she got me mad

"that cut she gave you

"that was a lucky shot

" It was Ok then lift your shirt

"what

"o come on that cut most have been deep even if it was a small cut you most have been bleeding a lot. now your shirt"

he look at me and then sighted he then began to take of his shirt and my I say he is as the kids would call it hot. his body lookes like he would make the Goddess and Valkyries turn red I'm not surprised especially for his kind

"not bad for your age better be careful the hofferson and the girls will be willing to kill to lay with you

" as much a great time that will be i have my eyes on a smart and crazy twin

"I didn't take you for someone like gobber

"what do u...o no no I'm not into men I mean I have no problem with that not at all.

"I can tell you don't and I can tell the reason you like ruffnut so much and that your a dragon born

"how could you really tell and what gave it away"he said

"other the the axe that you will be replacing"I said

"yeah I'm getting on that tomorrow

"not anyone can tame and ride a skrill

"thats all.

"that and banshee told me"I said smugly

" scratch that I can't wait to get my claws on her"Dom said

"now can I see it.

"ok fine"he said then fire started to form under him then the fire started to engulf his body then with a roar that sounded inhuman the fire expanded bursted out a dragon the size of a Zippleback

"man it's be to long I really need to do that more it took me way to long so how do I look"he said

"not bad you are big for your age

"that what they all say"he said smugly

"not that you horn dog your dragon form is big but I've seen bigger"I said gods the youngsters are so much ego

"and what would you know about my size.

"well for one my husband was one and he was twis your size"I said

the look on his face was priceless

"you've met one of my kind

"of course I am 302 years old

"wow...wait so you were here before the dragon war started"he ask

"o I see the kids told you about that to

"yup all of it even how hiccup met toothless witch if you ask me I would have been lifted the island and started a new life

"lucky for us he stayed because I'm willing to bet three things would have happened if he left. we get killed by the dragons. we leave the island or and this is a big if.

"hiccup comes for revenge

"the last one is likely but also unlikely to happened and a boy who knows how to train dragons and how smart he is he would have been the end to all viking kind. thank the gods for he is so forgiving

"you guys are lucky I wasn't in hiccup place.

"yes we are so banshee also told me that you been out for revenge want to tell me whats thats about"when I said that he's mood change and his scales went a deeper black then he turn back to his humen form

"what did she tell you "he said coldly

"she is worried about you she feared that if you don't talk to someone about this you will do things you will regret

"like what.

" hurt the ones that are trying to be there for you the ones that are willing to die for you.

"banshee worries to much I'm fine

"are you really fine dom

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME ELDER SO STOP TRYING TO ST..."he didn't get to finish when i put my Cain on his head

"w..what d..did you do to me why can't I move"he asked

"like I said Dom my husband was a dragon born he goes into the same rage as you he showed me how to temporarily paralyzed him when he got like this I had to do this before I became his anchor my voice alone could claim him

"let me go elder"Dom said now on his knees

"no let take a look at what put you on this path of blood"I said now putting my had on is head I closed my eyes and then when I opened them I was in a village. it this was not a viking village

"were are we" I ask

"you are were my life went to hell"Dom said

"this is a village some were in asia if I had to guess

"you are not wrong

"but I've seen asian village this is so

"modern

"what do you mean modern

"well its obvious think"he said

and so I did I look around at the house the buildings pathways the people the outfits I looked at everything and then I realized something"there are no dragons and you are not from this world

"well your not wrong but I'm from this world but not this time"he said

"your from the future"I said realising

"yup I'm a boy from the future

"but looking at all of this how is this made you the way you are

"you see that boy over there"he point

"yes the boy with black hair

"that me and the two over there is my mother and father

"are they both dragon born

"no my father is normal I got this from my mother side"he said I look to see a male with low cut hair he looks like a warrior and a damn good one

" is he a warrior

"yes he was a navy seal retired

"navy seal

"one of the elites warriors of my time the navy seal were respected from all our allies even our enemies respected them

"so then your mother is the one with the dragon born

"yup I got a lot from her"he said as I watch little Dom run around with the kids of the village then one of the kids pushed him over then Dom mother cam

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I TOLD YOU KIDS TO STOP PLAYING SO GOD DAMN HARD THE NEXT TIME I SEE MY SON ON THE GROUND I WELL BE HAVING LITTLE KIDS FOR DINNER AM I CLEAR

"y..yes miss Lee"the kids said

"ok now go and have fun"she said now clam and in a sing song voice

"you also got her anger"I said with a smugness

"it runs in the family

"and looking at your father so dose the looks"I said admiring his father"you look guts like your father"I said now looking at him and his father

"it hard looking at my reflection

"you feel like you have a lot to live up to don't you

"more then you know"he said

the world around me now turned black it was night and we were in a house. I saw so much I didn't understand

"don't think about what you see you will lose you mind"he said

"so where are we now

"this is the night that it happened

"what ha..."I don't get to finish when the house we were in was engulf in fire. smoke was every but it did not hurt

"what happening" I ask

"the clan came and below up my house well I was still in it

"but how didn't you die..." he just looked at me"never mind

"DOM DOM WERE ARE YOU DOM"I saw his dad come into the burning house

"DADDY IM OK THE FIRE DONT HURT

"ok good now go your mom is looking for you

"what about you dad"just when they got out the house four men were aiming what looks like long metal sticks at them but not just that they were aiming at Dom. with now time to think his father grabbed Dom and turned him away from the men his back now facing them then what sounds like small but fast explosions and light came from the men's weapons

I thought they were done but at the last second a hug black mass landed on top of the men crushing them leaving nothing but a pool of blood on the ground I looked to see it was dom's mother

"hello sweet heart"Dom father said

" John were is...hay mom"little Dom said

"o thank draco your ok

"John and May is my mother and fathers names

"thank tou"I said

"how is the village is everyone ok"John ask

"there all dead the danm Shadow clan came after all these years why now"May said now back in her human form

"I don't know you thank there here for him"john ask

"mostly I've already called my brothers and your sister lucky they were are in asha"Mary ask

"what do we do mommy the village is gone

" I don't know but...LOOK OUT"John said but it was to late a hug net came out from nowhere and trapped doms mother .John tried to cut the net but stop when the net started to shock Dom mother all that was hard was the raws of her pain screams

then i herd one of that loud bangs ranged out and Dom father fell to his knees little Dom was so shocked he was about to run tohis mother but was stop when a wall of fire blasted in front of him

he was so frozen by fear he didn't see the net coming for him when the net trapped him the net started to shock him

"MOM DAD IT HURT HELP"Dom said in pain

"well well well look what we got here"a voice said I look to see who said that to see a man in a black outfit from head to toe but no face

"why can't I see his face"I asked

"the memory is so long ago I have a hard time remembering but I well never for get his voice"Dom

" ELI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"John said

" well johnny boy I'm just here on business nothing personal"Ela said

"that would be me"I look up to see another dragon landing

"GING WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING "may ask

" FIXING A MISTAKE THAT YOU LEE'S HAVE DONE

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHAT MISTAKE"may ask

He then pointing at Dom and John"This mistake you are a Lee one of the first familys to be given the dragon born sworn to protect and honor the name of the dragon born. but what do I see. you go and betray that very thing.

"what does my family have to do with this

"you went and you lay with someone with viking blood. you go and you give birth to a half blood"ging said

"the counsel know and respected my choice of who I give myself to you are a trader and you will die when the council find out this" may said

" The counsel will have to find me but first"Ging then lunged is tell into john's chest

"NO JOHN

"DADDY

John's body fall dead on the ground blood forming a pool under him

"GING IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY YOU HEAR ME IM GOING YOU WILL SUFFER"may said crying in anger She then toured in to her dragon form Well the net was still on her

" wow didn't we agree I was suppose to kill him"ela said

"about that"then ging let out a stream of fire killing every one of Eli men in a instant leaving nothing but Ash behind

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU D..."he was cut of when ging cut his head of with his tail

"cutting my loose end, now it just use"he said looking at Dom and may

"Dom baby can you hear me "I looked at may but her mouth was not moving

"what is she doing"I ask

"she is talking to my mind

"m..mommy I'm scared I I don't know what to do the net it hurts please make it stop"little Dom said

"baby lesson to me I'm going to get the net off of you when I do you run

"no I can't leave you with that man

"baby I will be fine I can handle him but I can't do anything if your in the way I don't won't you to get hurt

"mommy I don't want to be alone please don't make me leave you I can't

"baby you won't be alone I promise I will be right behind you please dom I can't lose you to

"ok mommy "Dom said

"Now that your husband is dead next is your rount of a son"ging said aiming his tail at him getting ready to kill Dom

just when his back was turn away from may she mustered as much will she had to jump on ging knocking him and her away from Dom the net still on May now shocking them both

"HOW DID Y..."he didn't get to finish when she shot a ball of fire at Dom burning the net holding Dom and also hold her and ging

now both free ging tried to grab Dom but may jumped on his back lock her jaws round the back of his neck pulling him away from Dom giving him time to get away

they started rolling ging trying to shack her off Ging then ran backwards slammed her into a house destroying the wall and knocking her off

he then grabbed her by her neck and slammed her on the ground still holding her by the neck

"we could have made the perfect child our family would have been the strongest all of the countrys not even the council would have stood in our way but you choose that viking dog over me"ging said

" I chose h..him because he was and still is more of a man then you will ever be"may struggle to say

"being around human's made you weak I remember you being the one all the boy's dream of being with you was the future of the clan and my family was promised, I WAS PROMISED TO YOUR HAND BUT YOU CHOOSE THE RAT OVER ME, and now I will fix that mistake ,you will help me bring down the council,you will bear my children,and you will submit to me, but before that happens I'm going to kill that boy of yours and any weak child that comes from you I only want to strong there will be no...AAAAaa"he roared rolling off of her but didn't get four when she pinned him down with her tail in his shoulder

"I don't cear what happens but there are thing that will never happened I will never be your wife, I will never be what you make other women go through,bear your children and most of all I will never NEVER EVER LET YOU LAY A CLAW ON MY DOM"she said blasting a fire ball in he face but he was quite to roll her off him"IF YOU WANT TO GET TO MY SON YOU WILL HAVe TO KILL ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER"she roared

"So be it I don't leave loss ends"he said charging her slamming into her but she held strong they both now in a test of strength

ging knowing he was not getting knowere pulled her to him leaning back and flipping her on her back ging now on top he then stabbed her with his tail hearing her roar in pain

"MOM LET HER GO"little Dom roared

"DOM I SAID RUN"may yelled flipping ging on his back"But mom i,I SAID GO DOM RUN DONT LOOK BACK"those word kept echoing in his head run run run and so he ran and he did not stop

he ran and kept running with all he had he was running so much he find a cave tries falling none stop he went inside the small cave and went to a corner and sat there was no noise only the sounds of load roars explosions and pain filled crys

Then it all stop but when it all stop something in Dom was off like a part of him fell and was not getting back his heart was ice cold and his sprite was fading away Dom know what happened but he refused to believe it he kept telling himself

"she will be right behind me, she will not leave me ,she will be ok,she promises me, mom never brake her promises yeah she's ok she just having a hard time finding me

"yeah she probably dealt with him like she always deal with people like him,I should go back she's probably looking for me, no I will stay here I don't know if it safe"he said.

and so he waited for his mother to find him . he waited for five hours but nothing the sun was started to come up the blue morning sky visible

" we're is she "dom ask himself

"DOM"he hard a female voice calling out to him

"mom ?"Dom ask himself

"DOM"there was other voice and more voices calling for him but he did not want to come out he did not trust the voices so he stayed quite

"Keep looking for him no matter what we will find him am I clear

"YES MAIM"the voices said

Dom was now scared was these the. people who attack his village he was now getting so fearful he felt heat going in his lounges and he knew what this was he felt it when he watch the monster kill his father

just then a light shined in the cave and Dom saw a man at the entrance of the cave

CAROL POV

"I'VE FIND HIM" david said calling the other's over"come out Dom we've be looking for you for hours

"no stay back my mom was supposed to get me not you now leave"Dom said

"come on kid it been hours we dont have time..I SAID STAY BACK"Out of knowere Dom shot a ball fire at david making him jump away

" private david you ok" I ask

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT"David ask looking at the blown up tree behind us

"That david is my nephew Dom.

" h..how w..what i..is..he"david ask nervously

"I will tell you another time but for right now I have to go speck to him"I said walking to the cave more like a small hole in the ground i looked inside to see Dom but his eyes were burning red

i could remember the first day i saw him he looked just like my brother in every way from his black hair to his face

but all that stop when you look him in the eye, he had his mothers eyes dark blue like you were looking out at a stormy sea but now. they were so red they glowed with so much hate,anger, fear and sadness he must know what happened to his mother and father this will be hard to get him to come out

"Dom sweetie it me aunty Carol me and your uncles has been looking for you all night and morning are you ok"I ask

"yes"he said

"well Dom we need to go your uncles are so worried about you so can we go

"NO"he yelled

"why not"I asked worried he might me hurt

"mom said she will come and find me so i am not leaving until she gets here so I am not moving"Dom said

"Dom we have to go"I said

"no

"Dom this is getting ridiculous let's go"

"no leave me alone

"I'm i getting tried of this let's go now

"then go to sleep if you tried I'm not leaving

"DOM LETS GO RIGHT NOW

"NO YOUR NOT MY MOM

"I AM YOUR AUNT AND YOU WILL LESSON TO ME

"I DONT CARE MOM PROMISE SHE SAID SHE WILL FIND ME AND MOM NEVER BRAKES A PROMISE

"DOM YOUR MOM IS DEAD"why would I say that I didn't mean to say the

" Y..YOUR LIEING SHE NOT DEAD S..SHE PROMISE SHE NOT DEAD I DON'T BELIEVE YOU

"DOM COME OUT NOW

"NO

"DOM DRACO LEE SMITH GET THE HELL OUT THAT HOLE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL GO IN THERE AND PULL YOU OUT OF THAT HOLE BY YOUR TAIL

"NOOOOOOOOOO GOOOO AAAAA WAYYYY"Dom yield

"This is getting ridiculous why is he so damn stubborn why can he,AAAAAA, i can't do this I'm 35 years old I should not be this,AAAA,relax Carol relax were the hell is Marion"I ask just then a big black and gray dragon landed next to me shocking my team they then aimed there guns at him

"my love can you tell your men to lower there guns or I'm going to have a early lunch"he said with smugly

"lower you guns he's my husband

"YOUR WHAT"they all said

"again I will tell you guys later

"so what's the problem my love

"Dom is the most stubborn child ever.. how are the girls

"ying and yang there good before I got the call they learned how to train's from"he said

"what and I missed it damn it

"it ok I got I on video

"thank god did you use the good camera

"the one from our wedding of course

"thank you hay can you do something for me"I ask

"I don't know if you're team would like to watch that "he said smugly

"not that stupid...ok maybe later this week when the kids are out of the house

"and what will this favor be"he ask

"can you get that boy out of the that hole please

"what is it in for me"he said

"well the later might become a soon"I said seductively

"I don't know

"we can even try it in your dragon form"I said whispering in he ear

"you got a deal now stand back...wait did he do that to that tree"he said looking at the blown up tree

"yes why?"I ask

"because he's not supposed to get his fire until he is 15 and he is only 9

"what the big deal

"the last dragon born to do that at a young age was the first and he was only 13 do you know what this mean

"no I'm lost

"this hole time my little sister had a prodigy on her hands and I think she knew that's why she told him to hide he is a special one" Marion said

"a special pain in the ass if you ask me

"Dom this is your uncle Marion how is it down there

"GO AWAY

"see what I told it's that viking stubbornness mix with that dragon blood I tell you

"ok Dom you have two choices,one you can come out , or I take you out witch one will it be

"I SAID GO AWAY

"ok you made your choice"he said pointing his tail in the hole

"HAY NO GET AWAY STOP LET ME GO UNCUL MARION "Marion pulled Dom out of the hole kicking and screaming

"now that we have him what now"I ask

" I want to try something but I don't thank you will agree

"why wouldn't I "I ask that until he told me what he wanted to do

At the village

"NO NO NO HELL NO FUCK NO YOU WILL NOT BE DOING THAT TO HIM HE IS TO YOUNG TO BE EXPOSED TO THAT" I said

"it's the only way to help him in the future

"or make things worse"I said

" its the only way to help him at the right now and plus at the age he is he will need it now that my sister it dead..sigh...Carol my brothers told me that..t that monster got away we have no idea were he went we ask his wife's but they didn't know what he was up to and to know he is still out there waiting to finish what he started drives me crazy I want to protect him I can but a time will come were he will want revenge and if he does do that I want him to be ready

"fine let's get this over with"I said as we made it back to the village

This place was so much more beautiful when me and my brother first came here we were on a mission it was supposed to be a simple recon on a terrorist group now know as the shadow clan

we got told that one of John's men went rogue then disappeared but we got word that he was in touch with them hold up in a abandon factory near the forest of napa so me and John was put on a that task but it went south

we got the info and recon the building we was close to our evac heli but it was shot down danm near killing us on the way down John was ok but one of the heli's back blades cut my leg up really bad we tried to make the call but got ambushed by Eli men so we had to run through miles of forest John had me in a firemens carry that danm mad man I guess I knew who took more of the viking blood from mom

I thought I was going to bleed out that's until find a hidden village I was a big deal we find found a lot of them in our days in the seals all lost through time but this one was a. big surprise it was clean and well tookin cear of 3 story building and lots of people here we thought we could hid their but was stop by may herself

15 years ago

In front of use was a asian women with jet black hair hanging loosely she was wearing a green and black cheongsam with black leggings black shoes and on her back a katana she looked to be our age and in my opinion she was a godly beautiful and judging by the look on my brothers face he thought the same he couldn't look away from her it was like she had him in a trains

she stood in front of walk way that led into the village she most be a on watch I hope they're friendly

"Umm do you speak english"John ask

"I speck all know languages dead included what do you want"she ask sternly

"we need help my sister...We do not welcome outsiders into long yi town turn back"she said sternly

"WHAT MY SISTER WILL DIE IF SHE DOESN'T GET MEDICAL HELP"he said starting to get pissed off

"That is not my problem now turn back

"SHE..IS..GOING..TO..DIE. AND YOU WONT HELP US"he said now angry

"if she dies that will be on your hands not mines"she said

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME"he said

"my name is May Lee sworn protecter of the long yi town of the long yi clan and I will guard the entrance of this town with my life and I am telling you turn around

my brother walked then put me down next to a tree"what are u..you doing John

"getting you in that village"he said

"don't be stubborn john let's just go

"not until your at 100"he said walking away that stubborn dumb ass

"MAY LEE YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS

"and what will does option be may I ask"she said with smugly

"you got jokes don't you"he said annoyed

"yes I do"she said smiling

"option A,you take me and my sister in to get some help

"And option B"she ask with a raised eye brow

"Option B"he said pulling out his sidearm"I will make you

"I haven't seen one of does in a long time"she said with a bored face

"I would hate to reintroduced you to it but my sister need help

"so unless I take you in your going to shoot me for doing my job "she ask

"your in the way of me saving my sister I am willing to do anything to save the people I love and killing is a line im willing to cross if you hade siblings or a family you will understand

"hmm sadly I do I may be the youngest of my family but I to am will to die for them and the look in your eye says the same thing...sigh..ok let's make a deal if you can beat me in a duel I will let you in

"and if I lose

"you will turn leave and never return do will have a deal"she ask

"deal"is all I heard from my brother then everything went black

The present

If you would have told me on that day I will meet the love of my life and have 2 beautiful twin girls I would have shot you in the mouth with a anti-tank rifle

we made it to a green army tent I have call ahead to tell my men to head back to the factory HQ

"UNCUL MARION LET ME GO I WANT TO SEE MOM AND DAD

"sweetheart let him go"I said sadly he let him go then he started running to the tent

Gothi pov

when little Dom opened the tent dom's mind push us out of that moment memory" what happened

"my mind pushed us out I guess that what I've been doing with the memory"he said sadly

"Dom you..."I was cut off when we appeared in a another Village a viking Village this time"where are we

"you wanted to see why I'm on a path of vengeance well here it is

I look to see people going about their days work Fisherman's bring it in there catch bakers baking the sound of a blacksmith at work and the Orders of the chief being passed around it was peaceful here

But all of that stopped when they looked up to see a dragon flying towards them but not any dragon it was Dom and his Dragon form Banshee flying close behind when they landed they were giving welcomes by the villagers

" The Village you're in they were okay with dragons

" took some time but it was all worth it

After everyone said their Halos they went back to their daily thing but what surprised me the most was someone was on his back a young woman is what I saw when she hopped off it surprised me how Godly she looked

She had flowing red hair that look like fire eyes so blue they look like gemstones and her figure could rival the goddess herself most of the men were looked at her hungrily but they all turn white when they heard the vibration growl that came from dom

"who is that"I ask

"That is my ash

"that's a fitting name looking at that hair"I said then I looked at her again and saw that she had a ring on her finger and was pregnant by the looks of it she looked liked she was due any day now

"you were going to be a father i see

"yup I was so happy when I found out she was pregnant with our little girl"he said

"how did you know it was a girl

"The nose noes"he said pointing at his nose

"I see but what happened"I ask

his voices changed to his dragon tone"They came "he said

the village went from a peaceful place to Horror in a second fire was everywhere smoke was filling the sky people were running screaming men were cutting them down leaving no survivors women children men were all dead I try to see who these people were but they all were wearing masks and helmets clearly they were Vikings and other people from around the world

Then I saw Dom bloodied and beaten cuts and stab wounds all over his body but he was still alive he was being dragged to the center of the village ready to be put with most of the Dead until six figures cameAll of them had masks on.

there were 5 men and one woman staring down at but Dom with pure anger and Defiance Dom stare back at them

"This one destroyed most of our ships him and his dragon" one of soldiers ask

"we're did his dragon go and what kind of dragon was it" one of the males of the six asked

" sorry sir we don't know but it flew North"he ask

" don't worry will find it for now let's deal with this Warrior here" a tall and thin man with a weird accent look Dom up and down" we came here with about 500 ships how many are left

" 50 sir

" amazing how much are you willing to pay to join our little Force or what's left of it after what you and your dragon did"the tall man ask

"F..fuck you"Dom responded

"well then that it isn't it kill him"the tall man said"but first being the pregnet one"the man said

the look on Dom's face was pure horror and fear not for himself but for the one he love he knew what they were talking about he tried to hide her protect her it was all in vain

they Brought Ash to the group and forced her to her knees in front of Dom both looked at each other wearing for each other Dom was more worrying for her in his unborn child

"we find him trying to protect her this most be his wife"one of the men said

"NONONO STOP LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS"Dom yelled

"we will love to but we have a job to do a and my employer is looking for fresh and willing recruits and these five back here are looking to prove himself well 2 out of 5"he pointed at the female and the male right next to her both wearing masks" are you two ready

"yes we are" they said

"well then pick your mark"he said gesturing to Dom and Ash

"I will take the female"the woman said standing behind ash with a spear

" and I will take the this guy"the man next to the female said walking behind Dom

"any last words you have to say to each other"the tall man said

"NO STOP KILL ME LEAVE HAIR...DOM LESSON TO ME"Dom looked at ash

"I love you Dom always know that"then the women be hind ash lunged the spear through her killing her and the baby

"NO"Dom screamed watching the life drain from her eyes once eyes as blue as crystals now devoured of color"d..Dom f..find..h.. happiness"her last words then fell sideways dead on the ground blood flowing from her like a river

"nice one sis"the man said

"thank you brother"the women said

" now that she's dead I don't usually do this but any last words you have for us"the tall man ask

Dom look at the body of his dead wife his face filled with emotion then he looked into the eyes of the 6 then he spoke the words that will haunt them forever" wherever you go wherever you sleep whenever you eat whenever you're drinking whenever you feel comfortable know this I would never stop I will never sleep I will never rest until I find every last one of you

you will notice that feeling you'll get in the back of your heads the goosebumps the noise you hear at night know that is my Vengeance you can barricade yourself in the strong of fortresses the biggest of armadas and the most densest jungles uncharted waters and hidden lands you will never be able to hide from me I won't stop until every last one of you are at my feet begging for but there will be no Mercy when I get my hands on every last one of you

mark this day because I will find you and I will kill you"Dom said then the man behind him lunged his Spear and to Dom's back the spear going all the way through going into the ground the only thing keeping them from falling

" well that should give me nightmares okay we're done here burn this place to the ground"the man said

And so they did everything being to burning everything that stood then they set sail on whatever ships they had left a raging fire in the distance leaving nothing untouched

I look to see Dom was still alive fire surrounding him but he couldn't move all he can do was look at the burning body of was his wife

"I promise Ash they will all pay for what they did to us" then fire consume both of them

"that w..was Dom I'm.. it's okay Elder this is what keeps me going to know that they're still out there I found two of them 5 from that day and.. I have information on where the third one is dagur gave me his name Savage was his name

"Dom this..."is what I'm going to do elder

I wanted to say more but the environment change we was still in the same Village but it was morning you couldn't tell that from how much smoke was in the air but it was clear as The Village fires burned all night to the point they put themselves out and in their wake there was nothing buildings we're burn so bad you wouldn't think of Village was ever here but the only thing that's stuck the Blaze was they're great hall

I heard what sounded like beats of wings I look up to see it was banshee but what surprised me the most was what was behind Banshee there was another dragon a dragon with 4 wings and person standing on its back with a staff

When the dragon landed the figure jumped off its back with Grace I got a closer look at the figure it was a woman the armor she were was most likely made from the dragons she surrounded herself with but what was the most unbelievable scene is when she took off her mask

"By the gods is that volka" I asked it was clearly her she was a lot younger when I last saw her but that face I can never forget that face

" yes I met her a long time ago when I first came here she was someone who taught me more about myself than I knew

" so where she been this whole time the village and stoick thought she was dead

" well she's been living with dragons for a while so I guess that's it when I found out this was her home I was shocked and now I know that this island is friendly with dragons maybe she'll come back

" don't you think you should tell the chief this

" no she asked me I promised her that I would never tell anyone she knows where she is or that she's alive she wants to be the one that does it

"and what did you say

" I told her she has a couple years to get it together or I'll tell them

"that's understandable

" Banshee actually went to go get her for help but by the time she got back it was too late so she took me and healed me up back at her sanctuary after I was healed up we came back to the island to give everyone a much-needed funeral but I never actually set Ash to sale instead I buried her on the Island until the people that did what they did are all dead

"Dom you..." I didn't get to finish when environment changed Dom was standing on the edge of a icy cliff looking out in the distance Banshee right next to him then I saw val and her Dragon coming right behind them

"so you're leaving"she ask

" yes I am"he said not looking at her

" it was nice having company here for a while I do wish you can still stay"she ask

" I wish I can stay you've done so much for me but I have a promise to keep"he said

" I know and I understand just if you're going out on this journey can you make me this promise

"what is"he ask

" I have a son I haven't seen in many years he's probably the same age as you I don't know much about him he's probably just like his father wants to be the greatest Dragon killer ever or he probably took more from me then I know his name is hiccup all I ask is whatever you do keep him out of it and keep him safe for me please"she ask

" you came to my Island you help me control my powers you Clean My Wounds and brought me back to 100% you're my closest friend I promise I'll keep him safe if we run into each other"Dom said he turned around and hug her" thank you this is not goodbye think of it more as a I will see you sometime"he said on banshees back then flying off

I opened my eyes to find that we were back in our own bodies I look to see he was and his human form he was looking out at the Moon

" now that you saw whay you just saw Elder I asked you this can you keep a promise"he said

" for her sake I will but for yours this cannot be a way to live banshee wanted you to be happy

" and I will be happy when they're all dead

" she will never see Valhalla if you keep her on that island you have to let her go Dom. her Soul needs to be set free and your vengeance making you forget who you are vengeance is making me lose yourself Dom

" Elder I burn so many bridges and I've dug so many graves and one of those is mine and that part of me lay in there

"and what about ruffnut

"what about her

" will she be one of the bridges you burn

"I don't feel nothing for her

" that is a lie and you know it I can see it I can feel it a bond you two share you bonded that day on the beach and right now you're trying to lie to me when I look at you Dom I see someone who is trying to be happy when the hoffersons offered you that deal the look on your face showed that you wanted to be happy but it changed what made it change"I asked

Dom looked out into the village and he saw her ruffnut heading to her friends to go to the great hall his heart felt heavy he knew the elder was right he know ruffnut was his anchor she wrapped herself around his heart and it was hard to let go but he know he had to even if it hurts

"I.. don't want her to being endanger or worse .you're right Elder I can feel it I can't stay away from her the farther I get the more it's hurts but the things I do.the people the deal with the things I'm willing to do I don't want her to see that part of me I don't ever want her to see that part of me i want to protector her from that part of me I have to stay away from her but. that's What hurts the most but something I have to deal with"he said tears starting to fall from his eyes" I don't want to lose her to elder

" people are going to die Dom there's nothing you could do about it everyone it's going to die eventually even the bond I share with my husband though it gave me the chance to see three hundred years to see what that boy will become it will go and so will i

" I understand Elder

" I have to ask you this Dom after everyone is dead after everyone that did what they did is gone and you finally let your beloved rest in peace what will you do

" I don't know Elder but I will find out when that day comes" he said then he turned into his Dragon form and flew off

That boy has and will be through a lot but the one thing I fear it's the day he finds out who did what day did in the memories before he was killed or so they thought one of the 6 a female I saw on her belt that horn and that horn I would never forget

Heather dagur what have you've bring to Berk

And that's it sorry it took me so long to write this I had so many ideas I wanted to go so I went this direction in his memories I left a lot of plot holes for future chapters and for future fillers so I have a lot of material to work with I'll be working on your next chapter soon but for now read and review I accept any criticism and judgments any more help the story am I writing get better but until then see you next time

ps went to fix the chapter


	9. revelations 2 the mystery of dom

Normal pov

Unknown location

"RUN GET TO THE BOATS" a hunters said

They were trying to get to the boats but stop when they saw there only way of the island go up in a huge explosion shaking the ground they were on

"Sr what now"a man with a long moustache and a horn helmet

"How is the fort"he asked

"All of our supplies are gone

"And the dragon's

"When that thing came it blow up the cages and set them free

"WHAT HOW THEY'RE MADE OUT OF DRAGON PROOF METAL SAVAGE

"I know but take a look captain"the man knows as Savage said

When he looked at the cages they were melted so bad only thing lifted was fire were the cages were

"What kind of dragon did this" the captain asked

"I don't know all I saw was a skrill,but a skrill can't do that can it?"Savage asked

"No it can't whatever that thing is Vigo is going to want it,what do we have to bring that thing down

"We have..."Savage was cut off when all of there dragon hunting weapons stash was lite up in another massive explosion.

The explosion was so big it knock all of the men of there feet

"MEN GET TO THE FOREST"the captain said

All 30 of the men started running to the forest. the Captain Savage and 10 men was about to make it but they stop when they saw a dragon flying from there right. They were going to tell the rest of the 20 to stop and turn back but it was to late the dragon let loose a pillar of fire so big it set the whole forest on fire burning and killing anything in it way

All the captain hear is the horrified screams of his men burning alive in what lookes like hell itself. there skins sliding of ther face like it never was on ther body,they stood like that for a minute up until Savage snapped the captain out of his shock

"Sr what now the boats are gone we can't go in the hell fire and, the base is nothing but burning rubble

"I can tell you what to do" a voice said coming from out of the burning forest

When they looked in to the hellish fire they saw so figure he was covered in black leather not much armor two gauntlets a sword on his back and a red and dark silver mask

He was walking towards them the flames of the forest avoiding him like the flames feared him. he then stopped and looked at the men with pure hate and anger

The men not ever seen something like this were frozen in ther skin not dearing to move. some trying to understand what or who is this man

. he looked like death come to take and punish the sinful" what the hell are you and what do you want"the captain asked

"Wow is that how you talk to people you just meet"the mask man ask

"I do as I please now what do you want

"Ok ok so me and my friends are on the hunt for a person with some information I need and what do I find on the way. Some dragon hunting fucks so I thought why not me and my friends have some fun

"Those dragons we're your pets

"Not pets just friends, now I got a proposal for all of you except for one

"And what will this proposal you have demon

"Tell me were I can find Savage, leave the archipelago, stop dragon hunting and i will let the 9 of you leave hell I will help you find your love ones if you have any. all you have to do is put your weapons downs and walk to the beach" the man said

" Is that all" The captain ask

"That is all you have to do

"Well here's my answer ,FIRE"the captain shouted then all 9 of his men started shooting arrows at the man in the forest

As the arrows flow through the air tours the man they thought the man was going to be dead the moment the arrows hit but. to the shock of the men they never hit him the arrows turned to ash the moment they went in to the flames

Now shocked that the fire can be that hot even when the arrows was made from dragon proof metal they now knew they'd made a grave mistake " So be it then"the man said

He then pulled his sword from his back and pointed at the men, thinking something was going to happen they got ready for something but nothing happened

Confidence that not knowing what's going to happened they looked at there captain for answers

"What are you supposed to be doing "the captain asked

"Sr I think his bluffing we should get out of here" savage whispers

"Fine let's g.."he didn't get to finish when they heard what sounded like thunder then they looked up to see the sky go from a clear night to cloudy with lightning moving inside the clouds

"What is going on, we're did these storm clouds come from, captain we need to get AAAAAAA" one of the hunters screams as he was struck by lightning

The rest of the men stepped back and watch as one of there own was just struck by lightning when it stop all the was left was ash

Then they heard it the sound of death and Wrath when the looked up they so a skrill bolts of lightning striking its body

"SKRILL RUN EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF" one of the men said they tried to run but all was struck down by the skrill there was nothing but hellish screams as all of the men tried to get away from the child of Loki

One after another fell to the skrill lightning leaving nothing but body armor weapons and Ash's behind.

The only one's that was left was Savage as he stood there frozen in fear

" you know I did say they'd get to go free if they just put there weapons down and go to the beach .but they had to be so stubborn so now it just me and you Savage

"W..what d..do u..you want from me, what are you going to do to me

"Well I did say I was going to kill you"the man said walking out of the burning forest

Now that the man was out Savage saw that he was only s boy and that made Savage somewhat confident seeing that he was much bigger then him and by the looks of it stronger then him

"Hahaha your only a child what how are you going to kill me

"The same way im going to kill every last one of the fuckers that was at the raid on the now destroyed peaceables village"the boy said

The look on Savage's face turn to dread"what do you mean I was never there" Savage lied

"Your lien Savage you were there I can and would never forget a face and yours I remember that day

"Who are you" Savage ask now in fear

"O don't you remember me"the man said now taking of his mask

When dom took of his mask Savage face went white as snow standing in front of him was a ghost of his past

"U..you your supposed to be dead why, how are you alive

"O so you do remember me"dom asked with a raised a eye brow

"Your not supposed to be alive" Savage said

"You should have made shore you killed me that day you fuck"dom said pulling his sword from his back"but before I kill you I'm going to make you suffer. Your going to scream and cry and beg for it to stop but it will never. Your going to pray to your gods but they will never hear your prayers. Your going to know what it like to lose every thing, I'm going to make you bleed, I'm going to beat you break every bone in your body, then when I'm done when you think it's all done when you think death will be right there ,when you think you will finally see death I will make shore you will never see it because I will keep you alive . I will keep you from getting what you most want and then and only then you will know what I felt that day when you and your group of monsters came and took everything from me, I told myself that day when I looked in the lifeless eyes of my ash that you all will pay for taking everything from me and then when your back is on the edge of death"dom said his eyes turning into burning red dragon slits his voice changing well his hand turned into claws he then grabbed Savage by the collar and looked him in the eye leaning in and whispering in his ear"The fun can really start"dom said licking Savage face with his fork tongue

Savage now in complete fear and panic spit in dom face then though sand and dart in his face forcing him to drop Savage.

Savage now free got up and tried to run but he didn't get far when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg then he fell to the ground crying in pain. When he looked backed at his leg he saw what looked like a spearhead in his leg but there was no long shaft just a really long chain connected at the end of the head.

He looked up to see that dom was holding the other end of the chain with a smirk on his face "I all was wanted to do this"dom said

"D...DO WHAT" Savage ask in pain

"Get over here" dom said And with one hard tug Savage came flying back at dom at great speeds dom then reached his arm out and caught him by the neck Savage now being held by dom

"Now you just made me mad"dom said now walk to a burning tree with Savage still being held by his neck

"W..what are you doing stop wiat,AAAAAAAA" Savage screamed his back now on the burning tree the fire burning and liquefying the skin on his back

Dom watched in satisfaction as he saw Savage scream and kicked trying to get away from the hells flames

He then slammed Savage on the ground Savage now his back in more pain then before. Dom then picked Savage up by one arm he then began to rapidly punch Savage in his ribs and in his face blood beginning to flow from his nose and mouth.

When Dom was done he though Savage to the ground like a ragdoll. When he landed on the ground Savage began to coff up blood landings on his own face the blood

Savage then turned over on his hands and knees now trying to get away from dom but was stop when dom kick Savage in the stomach making him groin in pain from the kick

"W..WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" Savage yelled

"Tell me who was at the meeting names faces tell me who were there, tell me who ordered the attack"dom demanded

" I don't know

"YOUR LIEN YOU KNOW MORE THEN YOUR TELLING ME

" g..go to hell" Savage said with a smile"im going to die so why should I tell you anything you bas...AAAAAA" Savage screamed when dom stepped on his right leg breaking his femur in half

When dom moved his foot Savage bone was sticking out of his leg blood spraying out from his leg

"Now let's try this again "dom said picking Savage off the ground by his neck"tell me what I want know, who was at that raid, who set up the raid, who is..AAAAA"dom roared in pain as Savage stabbed him with a hidden dagger

he then dropped Savage to on the ground to get a look at where he felt the dagger. It was in his left side and it was deep. He wasn't worried about how deep it is his dragon side will help with the healing or he can just turn right now and save him the trouble but If he does that the control he has will go out the window and he will tear him apart.

He needs the information he has on the others and killing him now will set him back months maybe years of work so with a heavy sigh dom grabbed the dagger and pulled it out blood started to flow from his side most likely hitting a kidney

"Damn this is going to leave a mark"dom said

Well dom was distracted Savage tried crawling away to a hut not being able to use his leg from what dom did to it. He was almost there when he saw a foot come down on his left forearm snapping it like a twig

Savage cried out from the pain blood flowing from his bone sticking out of his arm

"You got ball trying that trick on me I can respect that" dom said looking down at Savage" for have big ball I will give you a gift.

Dom then pulled out his sword and with two quick slices cut of Savage's broken leg and arm

"Aaaaa" Savage now in more pain grabbed his bleeding stumps trying to help the pain

"Now I'm done playing around you tell me what I want to know or I will have to use other methods of information gathering"dom said his voice now getting deep and to Savage horror fire started to from under him

"D..dom" a voice said

When they heard the voice they both looked right. To Savage it was a sign of dread and hope. But to dom it was shock and worried . When he looked into the parson eyes it scared him when he didn't see the look of happiness and longing Instead he saw horror and fear on her face."ruf..ruffnut

Berk

12 hours earlier

Hiccups pov

It was going into the afternoon when I woke to start my day I know I'm going to hear it from my dad that i'm need to be up earlier and that." a chief is the first one up and the last to sleep."I said in a immitation of my dad well after what I heard last night I bet the other will have a hard time sleeping mostly heather and dagur.

After I talked to my dad last night he told me that It was wise going to him about dom I was expecting him to tell me what I needed to do about this, all he said was that this is something I have to handle, but he said he and the village will be there to help put him down if he tries to hurt use, I just hope things can get solved before it goes bad

After putting on my things I went down stairs and saw that my dad was out doing his dudes and toothless was out mostly playing with the other dragons so not seeing nothing to do and knowing that me and the gang has to leave we still got the hunters to deal with i decided to go help gobber at the forge and plus I really wanted wont to fix astrid's axe

I can't believe all of this is happening now why now .me and her were just getting to know each other more I can tell she likes me .me of all people I was so happy that day she let me show her toothless and show her the truth about dragon. The look on her face it made me realize how much my little crush grew into love for the shildmaden. I want to tell her I really do I was going to but he should up

Dom just came out of nowhere at the northern market when we first met him I thought he was just somebody we will meet and never see again. Then ruffnut started flirting with him knowing ruffnut I thought her flirting would just drive him away but I was wrong .He liked it and something's tells me if we weren't there they would have found the closest bush.

I thought we would never see him again after that day but then it all changed. When we followed that dragon to a island got trapped by viggo and his men I thought we were done for the he came. He killed them with no hesitation him and his skrill I was so happy for having him save us but all of that changed when he fight astrid

On that day on the beach I know we would never stand a chance at betting him in a fight. Seeing him put my dad on his back mad it all clear that we wouldn't survive his anger. but she was so determined to get him back for what he said to her and her family I thought maybe she would win. but all of that changed when I looked in his eyes and I knew he was on a level of intelligence and skill that would make the gods angry. If he ever goes bad and wants to take over the world it would take the world to bet him. and in the ring when ruffnut left crying and the look a sadness in his eye that he really cares about her. Then when the fight started the look in his eye changed and i didn't want to watch what happens I want to tell my dad to stop the fight to tell him she was not going to win then I heard her scream in pain.

to see her pend on the ground was when I knew I was losing control of myself. Then when he had her on her knees her top cut off her pride gone the sadness in her eyes as she looked in his eyes. In that moment when I jumped down in the ring in that moment when I pointed inferno at him, in that moment when I said I will kill him I knew the village knew she knew how much I love her and what I'm willing to do for her.

but it wasn't enough to stop outcome, she is bound to him she can never be with no one not even me and that just makes me soo..." yo hiccup you good,"I looked up from my work bench to see i was in the forge with gobber and dom

"Yeah why"i asked

"Well lad you seem tense" gobber said

"I'm not tense.

"Well the axe your hammering would think twice" Dom said pointing at the axe I was reshaping.

I looked to see the axe looked more like a shovel then a axe,"O sorry about that gobber

"Its alright hiccup just put with the rest of the juck"he said so I thought it with the other pills of broken and over bended metal

"So Dom what brings you here" gobber ask

"Well I did make a promise that I will show you my skills in the forge now did I, so what you need help with

"Right you did, well I got a lot of sandals that need repairs, dragon teeths need taking care of, axes and weapons need repairs and sharpened, and if you want help me find something to do with all this junk here" gobber said

"Well the junk here will not be a problem I can use this back at home for some repairs.

"Well that's great but I'm not a cheap man Dom you got to pay, I do have a shop to run

"O that's not a problem" dom said he then fish in his bag and pulled out a large sack" this should cover it and anything in the future"dom said given gobber

When gobber put his hand in the bag what he pulled out made me him and anyone walking by stop and look in shock never have we seen so but diamonds and jewelry in our lives and there was still more in the bag" Odin's beard this can't be real i..I can't take this, you can buy all of berk twis with this

"It all for you"dom said

"Were did you get this from, not even the chief has this much hell not even the Berserkers has this much

"I mine it when I'm bored I have a room filled with this stuff at my home back at my island" he said not really caring

"So your the richest person in the whole archipelago then ?" gobber

ask

"I guess but really don't use the stuff unless I go somewhere else to get my stuff

"Were do you go"i asked

He just looked at me with wide grin,"that hiccup is a secret sorry

" Well Thanks lad take as much as you need

" Thanks now on to a real topic. Hiccup you really have some balls jumping in the arena like that" dom said

"I guess

"Nonono don't play that humble card with me tell me how did it feel"dom ask

"How did what feel" gobber ask

"The fire when I I first met hiccup I saw something in him something that he tries to hide. What I saw was a raging ocean of fire hidden away. So I decided to help him bring it out

"By betting and humiliating the hofferson" gobber said

"Yup and when he was in that ring and when I looked in his eye I saw a dragon"dom said smiling at me

"hahaha I always told the boy he has the body of a man put the sole of a dragon

"Well I would like say that the love he has for Astrid is amazing"dom said

"W..what n..no I'm not in love with Astrid

" hiccup I'm not a dumb you have it bad for her"dom said smugly

"O it true so many time the lad burned down the forge because he couldn't stop eyeing the hofferson lad

" can we please stop talking about this" I asked getting embarrassed

"Ok ok I'm going to head out to the hall and have me some med have fun you two"he said walking off

"Well at least gobber is going to be happy for a very long time and the forge is going to get some upgrades"i said think about what could be added, then I had to ask him" were and who taught you how to forge

"Well my childhood was not the best after what happened to my family I had to learn how to control my rage. so one day I decided forging would be the best way to help with that and now its like walking to me

"And what happened to your family" when I ask that he looked up and out at the sky

"Well let just say being half Chinese and half viking mad things hard for me. My mother came from a family of warriors and was one of the best warriors in my village. She could never be beaten well except by my uncles. when she fights it like watching fire dance so dangerous but also so beautiful. Her family was one of the most respected in the village and was in charge of guarding the gate that led to the village.

"Wow so you come from a family of warriors that explains the way you fight

"Yup my uncles show me how to fight I will tell you this the training was hell. But in the end it all work out as you can see

"Yup I can tell" I said rolling my eyes"so what about you father ?"I said

"Hiccup I don't want to get in to this right now can we do this another time"he ask

"Ok sorry

"Its cool now on to a more important topic, how long have you've been in love with Astrid.

When he said astrid my face turn red hopping the heat from the forge would help me"what are you talking about I'm not in love with astrid"i said trying to play it cool

" Is that so ?"he asked. questionably

"Yup I'm just a really close friend that all

"I bet you are" he said smugly

"Ok" i said dropping the subject

We were in the forge for a hour now and he was at work making something and by the looks of it i think it is supposed to be a double head axe but the way it was and how dull. The blade the way it was it would take him days the sharpened how would he get it done he didn't intend to stay that long did he"there he is"i looked up to see some of village mostly younger and older females of the tribe coming with there weapons in there hands and lust in ther eyes I take one look at dom and he just gave me a smug smile "I guess gobber must have told the village about my wealth and seeing most of the are females my guess is that mothers are trying to ask me to marry there daughters this is going to be fun

"And why you say that"i ask then to my surprise he took off his shirt

"I get show off my forge skills help out gobber and give them a show want to join me " he asked pointing at my shirt

"I don't think," if you do I will show you how to talk in dragon and how to make a flight suite " I stop and think for a second" add in some lesson on how to make your gauntlets and we got a deal

"Deal now shirt"

"A deal is a deal" I then took of my shirt and then looked at him with a amused expression

"Not bad you look very tone your really going to grab some of there eyes and the eyes of a special some one

"I have know idea what you're talking about

"Ok if you say so haddock and speaking of the devil's here they come

We I looked the grop of villagers was at the window looking at me and dom with lust and desire some of the females were single girls or women and some were married probably looking for a quick affair with me and dom when I asked they all side they wouldn't the weapons sharpened and fix

"Well dom we got a lot of work on our hands you got a plan for this

" yup" was all he said then he went in his bag and pulled out two black and silver gloves with metal on the finger

"What do you need that for we have gloves

"These are special

"Why

"Remember in the ring when I crushed astrid axe

"Yeah how did you do that by the way

"I got my secrets you got yours

"Ok now the gloves

He then went and picked up the axe he was making and now looking at it it was Astrid axe's" watch"was all he said then he put two fingers in between the dull ends and with the flex of his muscles he move his fingers down the blades ends speaks fly of the axe hitting and bouncing of him. after he gave me the axe and to my surprise it was as sharp as a razorwipe

Ruffnut pov

On my way of looking for dom I was told by gobber before he was heading to the great hall with most of the men to drank. that dom and hiccup was in the forge helping him out I thanked him and went to go see him And ask him does he want to hangout before he leaves.

My thoughts turned to what dom would look like with all that sweat on his body from the heat of the forg. he probably have rock hard abs his muscles at work hammering the metal. his ice green eye gods what would I give to have some alone time with him" hay ruffnut "I heard Astrid called me when I looked I saw my brother snotlot fishlegs and heather gods why now we haven't talked much since the fight in the area why now

"Hay ruffnut what's you up to" tuff asked

"I'm going to see dom and hiccup at the forge

"Cool that were we are going" fishlegs said

"Why" I asked

"Didn't you hear what happened" snotlot said

"No what's happening

"Turns out Dom is super rich like he has so much gold and diamond he can buy anything he wants

"Wait he's rich how rich are we talking" I asked in suprises

"We were going to find out come let go before anymore of the village get there" snotlot said running to the forge

"Man what would it be like to have him as a husband" heather said

"Yeah" me and Astrid said dreamily

When we got to the forge what we saw was most of the village females was there and by the looks of it they were here for dom and his gold. danm it why does he have to be so good looking and now rich what next

So me and the gang made our way through the wall of horny females to see in shock dom and hiccup was both shirtless working the forge, I never thought hiccup could be so well toned I guess all those years working the forge and flying toothless really helped him out

But when I saw dom my mind went blank, looking at him it was like he was made by the gods, his abs look like they can cut rock, his chest was so I don't know what to say, and his arms it not big not small just muscle I'm just trying to imagine what it would be like to be in doses arms thinking about it just made me ack and crave for him even more

Then it all made it worse when he looked at me. does eyes were looking at me in hunger like he was the hunters and me the pray. by the way he stared at me I was on his to eat list. It was getting bad when he kept looked at me. He was making it worse and he knew it.

Then he pick up a dull axe and grabbed it by the sharp end with two fingers. and with the flex of his muscles he ran is fingers across the blades ends sparks flying and bouncing off his chest. I swear he's doing this on purpose now

To say we were speechless would be a understatement .some of the women and girls fainted the others hade to excuse themselves I can only guess they got to existed from what dom did .the girls and I looked at each other and we know by the way we were standing and the red on our face that we all just shared a moment in public no less "well speaking of the devil's "dom said with a smile on his face

"H..hay hiccup hay dom" me and the girls said in at ones

"Wow dom talk about getting the lades" tuffnut said

"Please I could have done that" snotlot said

"You know your right if the girls come back and me and hiccup need a getaway all you have to do is take of your shirt and that would get them running

" right into my arms" snotlot said with pride

"More like off a cliff "dom said

We all started laughing at dom for what he side except for snotlot

"Danm dom were do you come up with these" tuffnut asks

"It just come to me so what are you guys doing here" dom asked

"Well rumor has it that your loaded with gold and diamonds is it true" snotlot asked

" yup it true

"How did you get it" Astrid ask

"That shildmaden is another story for another time but what I can tell you is that some of that stuff belongs to a lot of queens and princesses that are very grateful for what me and banshee did for them" dom said smugly

" And what did you do for them" Astrid asked her face now red

"O that reminds me I remade this and fixed it up for you" dom said pulling out Astrid old but brand new asx

" W..wow it's so light and the blade is so sharp how did you get it this sharp?

"Well remember that thing I did with my gloves that you and the girls were watching me do or were you just watching me"dom said

That made us blush" well these metal pads on the finger tips act like grinding stones and with enough force you can make the most dollies blades to as sharp as a speedstengers tell. imagine this you've fight to the last man"he then pulled out his katana" your blade goes dull with no time to find a new weapon you put your 2 fingers at the end of the blade and"he did the same thing with his blade sparks coming off it" and bam you got a red hot blade and its sharper then the day it was made"dom said showing them the sword

"Wow that amazing" fishlegs said looking at dom gloves

"Yup right now Astrid's axe is as thin as paper just be careful please so anything else I can do for you guys"dom said

"Well dom I know that later you will be on your way to outcast island I was hopping maybe you and i can hangout before you leave to go to outcast island" ruffnut ask shyly

" cool why not now"dom said jumping over the counter "hay hiccup can you hand me my shirt please" dom asked hiccup then grabbed and though dom his shirt quickly putting it on the girls wishing he kept it off"thanks so were did you have in mind" dom asked

"The cliffs near thor's beach "ruff said

"O I know were that is on the other side of the island"dom said to the suprises of the others

"How do you know of that" ruffnut ask

"Saw it when me and banshee went for a flight" dom said then he went and pick ruffnut up bridal style" so shall we be on our way. O hiccup watch these for me " dom said taking off his gontlites giving them to hiccup" don't break them" he then ran into the forest with ruffnut in his arms

Normal pov

"I can't believe that just happened" tuffnut said

"Well now that he's gone let's see how them gontlites work" snotlot said taking one from hiccup" how does he get the blade to come out

Tuffnut then took the gontlite from snotlot" I think you have to put it on

Fishlegs then took it from tuffnut "no look there is a string you can put your finger through"Heather then took it from fishlegs" guys this is not a toy if he finds out we broke it he's going to kill us literally"she then gave it back to hiccup

"I mean technically his going to kill you before u.." tuffnut didn't get to finish when Astrid punched him in the face knocking him out

"Thanks Astrid" heather said

"No problem but that does bring up a good point what will we do when he finds out

"We need to know more about him like were his is from or were he is staying" hiccup said

"He did say he has a island to himself" fishlegs added

" I know were the island is so I can take us there we just need to keep him off the island long enough" heather said

"But how" tuffnut said getting back up

"We can asked ruffnut detract him for some time"snotlot said

"That not a bad plan and knowing how much he likes her he wouldn't suspect anything " tuffnut said

"That is our only hope for keeping him away from the island and get some info on him

"Um guys there's a problem how am I supposed to go with you guys if me and my sister share a dragon

"I'm sure ruffnut will make up a good story on why she riding berf and blech alone

"I hope this works or we will be in a bigger hole then before "Astrid said

"And if we get caught how do we explain why we are there" fishlegs said

"Yeah we can't say heather showed us were it is that will raise a lot of red flags. and knowing dom so far he is good at reading people it " snotlot said

"We will thank of a good lie before we get there but for right now hiccup can I speak to you alone" Astrid said looking at the others

Getting the message they went to get ready to go back to the edge " so Astrid what do you won't to talk about" hiccup said walking to his deck and putting his shirt back on not noticing the flustered and red face of Astrid

" it about dom

"What about dom

"I don't know I feel like something's off about him

"How off are we talking" hiccup asked

"Like you in dragon training off

"Really what gave you that idea" hiccup ask

" when I fought him in the ring he was defeated and unnatural

"Unnatural how

"Hiccup did you not see the fight" Astrid ask now getting angry

"I was so worried about you I really didn't pay attention" hiccup said nervously that made Astrid blush

"W..well when I was fighting him he was fast

"Ok I'm not following

"Hiccup he was to fast I'm talking speedstinger fast no one is that fast

"Now thinking about it he was able to kill those hunters in a blank of a eye

" then in the ring I don't know if I was just seeing thing but i saw his eyes change but I'm not sure

" and in the forge i saw him picking up the red hot metal with his hands

"Did he scream was they any burns on his hands

"I didn't get a good look at his hands

"Hiccup did you remember in the ring when I slashed him across his chest

"Yeah

"Hiccup gothi is good and something like that would have to be bandaged up and would leave a scare

"I do and also that he crushed your axe which could be impossible what are you saying Astrid

"When he had his shirt off hmthere was no scare no nothing

"Astrid what are you saying "hiccup ask now getting worried

"What ever is happening us going to that island is going to get will get us the answers we need about him but I'm not sure we will like what we find" Astrid said looking into the forest

So I've thanking that maybe I should make shorter chapters to get more chapters out faster tell me what you think

And looking I said the next few chapters are about dom past and them going to his island is a great way to build up to the big clash that will happen and I can't wait to do that

So tell me what you thank I not does dom have to much plot armor or is he in a good spot let me know

Thanks for reading and tell me what I can fix I'm a open minded person and would love to know what you thank

See you next chapter


	10. Revelations 3 Fire and Ash

The present

Ruffnut Pov

I've never been so scared and horrified in my life. when the gang told me that they were going to get info on dom by going to his island I wanted to refuse but they had to make some good points and why it would be good to be ready if dom finds out. Like that anything they do can prepare for what dom is and that brings me to right now. What I saw dom do to this island to the hunters here and now to see Savage someone we had problems with so beating and broken the look in his eyes were telling me that he wanted death but dom refused him it I felt sorry for him.

Then when I looked into dom eyes all I see is pain, anger, he looked so murderous when he looked at Savage. But when I came and he saw me he eye went from red dragon slits to soft and gentle. When I I saw what he was about to do to Savage I had to step in I had to stop him from becoming the monster I knew he would become. The elder told me that I'm the one that can truly claim the raging inferno in his heart . Befor I came I went to go talk to the elder She told me what dom has been through as a child he truly never had a anchor and that I need to be his anchor. how the hell do I do that

"Umm ruffnut you ok" I looked up to see dom standing in front of me his hand on my shoulder looking me in the eye wow his eyes are amazing no ruffnut none of that focus got to distract him keep him away from his island.

But how am I going to do that he like a walking know it all how am I going to lie to him" umm what did you say"i asked faken confusing

"You were just standing there not saying anything I got worried" he said

ok great now I got him worried I need to think of something but what" I was just wondering what are you doing here"i asked I still needed time to come up with a good lie so maybe I can get him to started talking

"O w..well I umm i w..was just umm flying by and saw this hunter base and trapped dragon's so I umm help and set them free and uh I got a bet carried away" dom said rubbing the back of his head nervously

O my gods did I just make him nervous o this is so cool I can't wait to tell the others. And he look's so cute like a innocent child and he's even blushing to I'm so going to keep this in the ruff volt" HELP PLEASE HIS FUCKING CRAZY" Savage screamed then dom eyes turned back to slits and his spike tail came from behind him and went flying towards Savage ready to kill the already beaten man

" DOM STOP" I yelled just in time before his tail put a hole in Savage head I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding

I then took a look at Savage and saw he was not doing well ,bruises all over his body mostly he has broken some ribs, his right leg and arm was cut off and still bleeding.The state he was in he was going to die soon I don't like the guy but nobody deserves to suffer like this. I need to help him but first i need to get in between him and dom but how am i going to do that dom is like"A dragon that it"i told myself o thor please I hope this works

Ok first I need to get his attention off of Savage so I started slowly moving in front of dom. Seeing my movement he then locked eyes with me his eyes still in the predator state. Ok good now he looking at me now I need to get close to Savage slowly so I don't spook him.

I started moving backwards towards Savage still keeping my eyes locked with his. Then felt Savage hand grab my leg and I let out a yelped in suprises. Dom hearing me panic started to growl and move closer to us

"Dom stop"i said

"Ruffnut move that man need to die he lived longer then he needed"dom said his voice now getting closer to his dragon side

"Dom I know what this man did was unthinkable and I get that

"Then if you get it move

"Dom killing him won't solve anything

"It will bring me closer to avenging the ones I lose

"And then what, what will you do when there gone how many will you kill to get that

"As many as it takes NOW MOVE"dom said now pointing his tail at my face

Ok gothi if this doesn't work I'm going to kill you" no" I said with a stern face

"What"dom said in suprises

"I said no I'm not moving"i said again looking him in that eye

"Ruffnut I don't wont to hurt you move" dom said getting angry

"I'm not move and your not going to hurt me

"Ruffnut your making this hard please move

"No

"GOD DAMN IT RUFFNUT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY OR ELSE" he said fire now raising under his feet his eye red as blood

"IF YOU WANT ME TO MOVE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO DOM" I said taking his tail and putting it at my heart still looking him in the eyes

We stood like that for a minute nobody moving not a sound except the raging fire under dom and the rapped beaten of my heart. I was not moving I know I couldn't move gothi told me that dom's kind does this as a test to see if I have the will and bravery to stand up to them. show no fear she told me and I was trying .my body kept telling me to run but my heart told me to face him so I did

Then dom started to growl and it got louder and louder and louder then he started forming a fire ball in his month then"AAAAAAA" he roared shooting the fire ball at a house blowing it to pieces" AAAA YOU STUBBORN FOLLIES LITTTE AAAAA" he roared again shooting another fire ball at a house "WHY ARE SO HEAD STRONG AND GOD WHY AAAA" dom then stop walking back and forth and looked at me and then Savage" it's your lucky day Savage ruffnut hear wants you alive so good news for you" dom said with his back towards us then he took something out of his pocket and put whatever it was in his ears I will ask him about it later but now I have to help Savage

"Wh..what is he" Savage ask

"That's not important let find away to stop the bleeding" how am I going to do that come on ruffnut think all that time spent with gothi what did she say something about putting hot metal on the wound but were

"Hay dom can I get some help"i asked but he didn't answer me" dom I could use your help "still nothing " stay right here" I said then walked over to him and got in his face" Dom I know you can hear" he was just looking at me smiling o he is so going to get it. I tried poking him nothing. Punching him in the stomach that only made my hand hurt. I then went to punch him in the face but he just court my fist with one hand and took one of the black thing out of his ears .and now I can hear noise coming from the black thing make that something else I'm going to ask him

"O ruffnut I didn't see you there what you need" he ask smugly I'm going to wipe that smug look off his face

"I need help with Savage wounds.

"No.

"WHAT.

"Yup I'm not helping.

"Why.

"Me letting him leave is all the help his getting from me sorry.

"Dom if you don't help me I'm going to tell gothi" that got a reaction out of him

"Sigh..what do you need help with.

"He wont stop bleeding"i pointed at Savage

"Just cerberus the wound with something hot and then bandage it"he said

"I know that, that why I need your fire to do that

"You really asking me for a lot what am I going to get for all this help"he ask with a raised eyebrow

"You don't get my foot in your ass now go and help and no killing him or I swear you will never get to see what I look like with no clothes on.

"Damn your good fine"he then walked over to Savage and knelt down

He then held Savage leg down and blow a small stream of fire on his bleeding stump. To my surprise Savage didn't scream most likely not having the energy to do so. Then he want to his right arm and did the same.but before he got up he whispered something in Savage ear all Savage did was nod in understanding he then got up and walked to me" your turn"was all he said then he put the black thing in his ear and closed his eyes

I then walk over to Savage and started treating his wounds. lucky I packed some stuff with me before I came here"th..thank you"was all Savage said

"I'm not doing this for you I'm do this for me

"He's looking for the one's that killed his family.." I know " i said interrupting him

"So you most know who did it then" he asked

"Yes I do and your going to keep your mouth shut

"Why should i" he asked

"Because I'm the only reason your alive right now and not ash so shut your mouth you hear me"i side finish cleaning and bandaging his wounds" done think you can walk"i said smugly

"Ha ha now what"he ask annoyed

"Your going back to Outcast island

"O great Alvin will be so happy to see me"he said with sarcasm

"Well your lucky you might just get put back in your sell. When Alvin sees what dom did to you he might feel sorry for you

"I can't wait you got something to eat or drink

I looked inside my bag and so I had some food to spare "hears some water and deer meat" taken the food he began to slowly and painful eat it

I really do feel sorry for him but more I'm going to let dom have it. I looked at dom and saw he was still standing there not saying anything. I then walk up and stood right in front of him. He then looked at me with a amused expression" so you done playing nurse" he said taking the black things out of his ears

SMAKE

I didn't know what came over me or why i did it but I was so made at him i just want to slap him" you peas of shit how could you do this he was going to die and you were going to let him

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes" I'm sorry ruffnut

SMAKE

"Sorry is not going to cut it dom you went way to far

"AND WHAT THEY DID DIDN'T. WHAT THEY DID TO MY HOME MY FRIENDS MY FAMILY MY WIFE. THEY HADE NO PROBLEM GOING AND KILLING RAPING SLITHERING THE ONLY PLACE I CALLED HOME. IF THEY WON'T HAVE NO LINE THEN SO WON'T I" I can tell dom was holding on so much anger and sadness from what happened that day

"Dom do..."drop it ruffnut just get your things and let's go BANSHEE "dom called out and down came banshee landing next to us" banshee grabbed Savage and let's get back to outcast then head home in need my rest" and just like that he was gone with Savage

"Well that went well but I think im... o no his going back to his island when his done at outcast island I have to stop him or slow him down" I then started running to the beach and called out for Scauldy and he came out of the water with fish in his mouth" hay boy come on we have to go slow down that skrill" he then looked up seeing the skrill flying towards outcast island and with a burst of speed we were flying in the water"o man I hope the others are doing then I am

Ok how am I going to detract him or keep him from going back home he won't even talk or listen to me.

Then I realizes something "but he will listen to banshee" ok here's the plan when we get there ask dom can I speak to banshee alone then ask her can she detract him I hope she doesn't ask why

Outcast island

Banshee pov

"Hay dom can I talk to banshee alone "Why does dom's new mate want to speak with me alone. it most likely have to do about what happened to that human dom was about to kill

When we got to the island we meet the man that put us on this mission I was so looking forward to going home to rest and recharge but something's telling me that dom's new mate is going to delay that" what ever I'm going to the beach and wait for you girls" dom then walked away he is going to get it from me and judging by the look his mate is giving. me and her are having the same idea

"When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him" she said she then looked at me with a bet of worried and conflicting" ok umm how am I going to talk to you" does she not know the dragoness i thought dom would have showed her or at least understood sense they bonded it most have to take time for her body to fully accept their bond it will really help especially now sense she really wanted to tell me something ,I know what to do to make this easier

She was trying to get her words out but didn't know what to say so i put my head down gesturing for her to put a hand on my head , she getting the meaning put her hand on my head

Like with dom I gently knocked at the doors of her mind "hello dom's mate how many help you" I asked

"Wa what is happening how how are you talking to me"she asked in confusion

" don't you remember dom did this when he saved you from those hunters

"O so your talking to me in my mind but why

"You don't know Dragoness so this is a lot more easier, so what did you want to talk about

"Ok look banshee I need you to promise me you won't tell dom anything I'm about to tell you ok

"I promise now what is it

"Ok so me and my friends know who killed dom's family " she said nervously

"You mean the ones who rides the razorwipe and triplestrike " i answered to her suprises

"Wait you know...how.. when did you find out

"let me explain

Flash back

Banshee pov

" O look at the time got to go"i said flying off from the elders home

I hope the elder will be able to help dom out . If not I don't know what to do" hay banshee" I heard and saw stormfly flying next to me

"Hello stormfly how my I help you"i ask politely

"Well me and the rest of the dragons was wondering would you like to hang in the cove with the rest of use.

"Why not I sure dom will be busy with the elder so sure I will follow" I said and so i started to follow her to this cove and when we got there i was surprised to see just the dragons there no riders

"Were are your riders"i asked

"They last seen in the big human nest eating" barf and blech said

"So they were in there great hall good to know , but what are you guys doing here

"We just wantedto have some dragon time until they need us" meatlug said

"So until then banshee we've been meaning to ask you how did you and dom meat" stormfly ask

"Well that is a long story but for short I was part of the great white kings nest" when I said that they looked at me in suprises

"Wait you know the white king and he let you stay a skrill of all dragons" toothless ask the way he said that made me feel unwelcomed and got me heated

"Yes I was only a hatchling when his second in command found me alone in the middle of a storm I created. I was so young I didn't even know what was happening, alone and scared I thought I was going to die alone on that sea stake but, he found me and brought me before the white king, when I first heard the stories of him and how big he was I thought it was all a fantasy, but when you are before him and he look's at you its like I knew I was home he made shore of that. Years later I was older and happy but apart of me felt empty that until the white king told me that they was a viking village hunting and killing dragons for fun, so me being young and ready for action me and cloudjumper and his rider went to go put a stop to it,

"Wait a rider" toothless ask in suprises" and I thought I was the first to have a human rider

"Sorry to say not even cloudjumper was the first, but I'm getting off track, so remember when I said a part of me was feeling empty

"Yup" they responded

"Well the white king lied to me.

"What why would he lie" stormfly asked

"Well it was for a good reason because when I got there I began attacking the island trying to save the dragons that was not there, And then here comes dom flying right at me , and as you can see the scars I have we went at it, but lucky we didn't kill each other because when we stop fighting and looked into each other eyes a part of me was found and now you know

"Wow when can we get the long story it sounds fun...lots of explosion and blood" berf and belch said

" that incredible and shocking that's how you two met" Windsor said

"What was more shocking is when I found out why the white king had me go to that island and to find out that he was a dragon born was nothing but crazy.

"I really can't believe a real dragon born is here" hookfang said

" sadly to say he not here on good terms" I said

"Why is that" toothless ask

" because of your rider Windsher he is out looking for the one's who killed his mate and unborn hatchling" I said looking at wondsher

"Wait how do you know it was my rider" Windsher ask nervously looking like she was about to run

" clam down windsher I maybe a skrill but after that day I met dom I learned to keep my mind clam and stop myself from going in head first so you don't have to worry about me going all stormy on you"i said to claim her

"Ok but how did you know"she ask sadly

"Dom my have forgotten you scent and you riders but not me when you and your rider first came I know you were the ones"i said

"So are you going to tell him who did it" toothless ask

"No I won't "I said to there relief

"When he finds out that my rider did what she did he will try to kill her and. I won't let that happen I will defend her even if it means I have to kill dom, the question i have for you is will we have to fight you to" she ask me i looked at all of them and saw they were willing to do what it take for there family I can respect that

"No because I will help you me knowing dom he is going to won't blood for what happened and if he finds out I think I will finally lose the dom I knew. he is like family to me and if it means betraying him to keep him from losing himself then so be it. plus other then a nightfury I'm the only one that can bring him down"i said smugly looking at toothless but he just looked at me in shock

"Wait you said nightfury you know more of my kind.

"O look at the time got to go"i said then I zipped out of there before they got the chance to ask more questions

The present

"So you will help use" ruffnut asked

"If and when the time comes I will help but I will not be doing this for you I'm will be doing this for dom's sake.

"Well do you have a plan on how to stop him if it comes to that"she asked

"Yes I do but when the time comes I will need the nightfury sadly.

" sadly you don't like toothless why"she asked

" like all nightfurys they think themselves above all else and think they're the strongest and fastest please my speeches is clearly faster

"O so you and dom know a nightfury

"Sadly we do"i said remember that stuck up bitch

"Sounds like you to don't get along.

"That a understatement.

"So banshee the reason I wanted to talk to you is because my friends are at dom's island" o sweet draco

"THERE WHAT"i said outloud

"HAY BANSHEE EVERYTHING OK" Dom called out from the water edge

"YES IM FINE JUST HAVING A GIRL TALK.

"OK BUT CAN YOU GUYS HERY I WANT TO RELAX AND PLUS I GOT TO FEED SHIVA YOU KNOW HOW SHE GET WHEN SHE'S HUNGRY.

"OK DOM JUST A MINUTE...This is bad really really bad"i said now panicking

"How is this bad and who's shiva" she ask a bet of jealousy coming out of her voice

"She is dom tiger he saved when he was in asha it actually a good story...no no time for that.

"What's a tiger" she asked

"No time to explain ruffnut you know he is a dragon right"i ask

"Yes I know that

"And remember how he knew were you were "I asked in hope she get its

"Yes he knew my scent why is that important" I did not say anything hopping maybe it will come to her and the look on her face told me she now understood"O NOONOONOOTHORHEWILLKNOWSOMEBODYWASATHISISLANDANDIBETWILLFINDOUTITWASTHEGANGOTHORTHISWASABADIDEAAND...NONONON"she was now panicking and for a good reason if dom finds out people were there he will put two and two together this is bad I need to find a way to distract him but how

Then it hit me or more it will hit him" ruffnut I know what to do.

"What tell me" she asked

"Does the alpha human have any of that strong smelling water "I ask

"You mean mead yes why

"Go get some and throw it at Dom the smell will block out the sent of your friends" I explained

"O I get it I will be right back "she said running off to the human alpha's great hall moments later I see her walking back with two cups of that strong water then

"Aaaaa RUFFNUT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"i see dom now looking over himself now covered in that stuff

"THAT FOR HAVING ME SET ON A DRAGON'S BACK ALL THE WAY TO OUTCAST ISLAND AND THIS" she then pored the other cup on his head"IS FOR GIVING ME HELL ON THAT ISLAND.

"THAT IT IM..."he was so made I saw his tail coming from behind him ready to put a hole in her but, he was stop when she rapped her arm around his neck and gave him a deep and lustful kiss

She stayed like that for a minute they body so close and lost in the moment, I could tail he was claiming down his tail now going back into his back.

He then moved his hands to her back then her waist then rested on her rear pulling her closer to his tail frame

In one fluid motion he picked her up by her rear then she rapped her legs around his body now closer together they deepened their kiss.

Ok as much as I like seeing dom this happy the human alpha and his nest were now watch and something tells me that if I don't stop this dom will most likely lose control and not in that way, so to get there attention I let out a small bolt of electricity shocking them both back to reality

When they both looked at me all i did was point a wing at the audience they gathered

"O ummm sorry guy's" ruffnut said looking red a nightmare

"O don't mind us we were just waiting the show"the human alpha said

"Umm ok umm dom look I'm sorry i" dom put a finger on her lips his eyes closed he did say anything at first then when he opened his eyes I saw something I only say ones.

He was looking at ruffnut the way he looked at his old mate with hunger lust and want. he growled at her so Savagely like a predator hunting his prey, I can tell by the look and the smell that was coming off of ruffnut that she knew what was happening" We are going back to my island I'm going to take you to my home, I'm going to rip all of your clothes off then I'm going to ravage you, I'm going to make you scream my name, I'm going to fuck you so bad the gods will be jealous"he said looking her right in her eyes then in a instant and to the surprise of the human nest dom turned into his dragon form ruffnut still in his arms and in a blink of a eye he shot up and flew at speeds that would make a nightfury jealous

I looked to see that the human alpha and his nest was speechless and in shock some of them fainted I took that as my sign to go so I took off following dom back home hopping and praying that her friends were gone and that shiva didn't kill them

I'm also worried about ruffnut. true the last time dom has looked at a female like that was his old mate and the times they did mate the hole nest couldn't sleep for those night, draco I remember one of there matings some of the female dragons asking me would dom ever consider taking one of them as a second mate or would I ever ask dom to mate with me. please like that will ever happen. I know dom would be a amazing mate judging by the way his old mate was so happy after they mated but I would like to be able to fly or walk after I get fuck

And then that every thought just hit me he and ruffnut are most likely going to mate and it because of me

O ruffnut what have I gotten you into

And my long story will now pick up and more action will becoming and plus you will get some more details into dom's past his friends and enemy's he made and plus after dom and ruffnut get sweaty. It would be a perfect time for one of his long story's to be told it I will leave that up to you to choose witch of his long story's you want told

All in all I will like to know what you think so far I'm try my best and this being my first fic I would love to know what I can improve on and know what need understand I take Criticism rather good or a badd either one will help me be a better writer and a future so please comment Like and share

Until then YEET


	11. Behind closed doors

Old Peaceable island

Hiccups pov

When we landed on the island i didn't know what to think maybe we were going to run into people that knew dom or maybe a island filled with dragons. But when we got there it was shocking what we saw there was nothing here but houses falling apart from fires old carts and shields all over "This place has seen better days

"Well this is clearly dom's island" snotlot said

"Know kidding this place looks like a ghost town man my sis would love this I hope we see some ghost that would be cool well not for heather seeing that the ghost would be after h...ow ok I get it" tuffnut said rubbing his arm from getting punched by Astrid

"Come on guys let go find were dom is staying, get in get out ok" I said

"Ok so were do we started " fishlegs ask

" I see a huge build most be there great hall we should check there seeing that would be a good place to stay let go "i suggested

"So what are we looking for exactly" tuffnut asked

" something we can use against him if he tries to kill heather and maybe some goods" snotlot said rubbing his hands together

"We are not taking anything we are just looking around no touching" Astrid said

"Guys were here"i said in front of us was definitely a great hall but the sizes of it makes it look like a castle it was so big you could put all off berk and the dragon's in it and still have room how long did it take them to make I wonder

"Holy thor this is hug" Astrid said

"You telling me its something to look at"i said

"So how do we get in"she asked

"Umm hiccup

"Yes fishlegs

"Look down" and I did and so what was a mat and on the mat it says welcome I decided to pick u the mat to my surprise a key was under it

"Not a smart place to pit a key if you ask me" I said

"Well think about it who would be stupid enough to come to his home and knowing what dom could do I see why" Astrid said

"Come on let get in and see what's he hiding" snotlot said taking the key from me unlocking the door and heading inside

When we went inside the whole place was dark the only light coming from the out

"Man it's dark in here I can't see in front of me" tuffnut said

"Toothless can we get a light" I ask and then he opened his mouth giving us some small Light" thanks bud ok guy look for a torchlight or something

So we started looking around the walls to try and find a torch but we couldn't find anything

" there's no torch anywhere it like he just lives in the dark" fishlegs said

"Hay guys I find something "Astrid said

"Is it a torch" I ask

"No but maybe I'm not sure come look" when we came over we saw what looked like a leaver coming out of the wall it was pointing down on the bottom of it there was a word I didn't understand

" what does it say" snotlot said

"I don't know hay fishlegs can you read this I clearly not Norse"i ask he came and looked at it

"It not norse its english but why is dom using english not norse

"That why were here fish do you know what its says" heather asked

"Easy it says power but what power is the question

"Guy you don't think dom is a witch do you" tuffnut ask

"Don't be stupid dom's not a girl" snotlot asked

"What is that supposed to mean" heather question

"Well aren't witches supposed to be girls" he ask

"Boys" both heather and Astrid said

"Fishlegs do you know what it means" I asked

"I really don't know what it means or if it can help us" snotlot then came and pushed fishlegs out the way" well it only one way to find out" he then went and o no

"Snotlot stop" he then brung the lever

up and nothing happened we stood there and waited but nothing" see nothing to b..."he was cut off when we hard a humming sound

"Umm guys what is that noise" fishlegs ask

"I have know idea, snotlot why did you touch it" Astrid asked

"What I d.."he was interrupted when out of nowhere the room we were in lite up with light.

Now being able to see we saw that we were In a huge sitting room" wow talk about suprises how is that possible" heather said

"I don't know hiccup do you have any ideas" fishlegs asked

"Not a clue" I said starring at the many small lights the was on a beautiful designed holder on the roof

" that not the only thing check out the paintings" tuffnut said so we looked and to my surprise the paintings were so amazing

"Wow look at that picture it looks like a real mountain and look at that one it looks like the village was a lively place to stay and o thor hiccup look at that picture

"What is it fishlegs

"Look at all the dragon's dom has seen" i looked and saw so many dragons and was amazed but there was something that court my eye and eveybody eyes

"Hay look at this picture it dom the dragon and is that a rider" in the picture it showed dom laying on his stomach sleeping while baby dragons playing on him and a rider rubbing his head

"Wow looks like were not the only one's who knows the truth about dragons and maybe hiccup was not the first to ride them" Astrid said mockingly

" yeah yeah ok guys let get looking heather I need you me and Astrid go check up stairs" I said but when I looked I saw her staring at a picture that made the others look like nothing

On the wall over the fireplace was a huge painting of the most beautiful goddess I have ever seen and sad to say more beautiful then Astrid and heather combined.

Her long red and yellow hair looked as it was made from fire, her beautiful face and perfect hour glass figure looked toned and she was big in the hip and breast but that not what made her a goddess it was her eyes. The way they looked scared but comfort me. The way they looked into my soul and jugged me for who I'm am

I then looked at heather and to my surprise she was shaking and looked like she was going to pass out" heather heather are you ok"i asked

" y...yes im ok I just couldn't look away is all" I can tell that she was lien so I let it drop

"Cant blame heather just look at her she looks like a goddess" Astrid said

"Dom has a big picture of her I wonder who is she" snotlot asked

Looking closely at the picture I noticed that she was setting down but she was holding her stomach then I remember" guys how could we forget look at her stomach" and they did and notice

"This is his wife ash was it" Astrid said in realization

" when dom talk about her I thought he made up how hot she was but now I see what he means man what I wouldn't i give " snotlot said looking at his wife hungrily

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if dom was here" tuff said

"what I was just saying how hot she is

" just try not to bring that up in front of him, ok hiccup what the plan" Astrid said but I wasn't paying attention" hay hiccup why is this picture so interesting "Astrid asked

"Look who is in the picture"i said pointing at it

In the picture there was dom standing behind a pregnant ash to her right most be Ash's mother and father banshee was standing behind them but standing next to dom was the rider we saw in the previous picture" hay hiccup you ok what got you so into this picture " Astrid asked

"That rider with the mask

"What about the rider" she asked

"I don't know It like when I look at the rider I feel like I know her

"Her what makes you think it a lady

"Just look the way she's standing , how she has her arm on dom, and if you look closely you can see her feminist figure

"Wow hiccup didn't take you for that type of guy, i think dom is rubbing off on you" she said mockingly

" o and you would like that now would you" I said flirty

To my surprise that made her blush where did that come from I asked myself I guess dom is rubbing off on me"Umm ok guys let get back to looking" I said trying to break the awkward moment

So we spent hours trying to find something that we can use to help us understand dom. To me it felt wrong what we were doing. But knowing what we were doing and how it would help use. It had to be or the trust dom have for use will be all for nothing

"Ok hiccup we been looking for hours and find nothing on this guy" snotlot said

"Hiccup I hate to say it but he's right all we found was random stuff and some empty rooms what are we still doing here" tuffnut ask

"Well we didn't check everything come look" Astrid said

We walk to a room with no door and saw a table some counters and what looks like a place were plates are clean. judging by the smell of this place this most be were he makes food

"Wow this is something look at all this" fishlegs said

"This is so cool look at that "tuffnut said pointing to what look's like a huge chest standing on it side

I walk tours it and put my hand on it I was expecting to feel wood but it was not, it was something I don't even understand.

Getting curious I pulled one of the handles to open it and with shock a blast of cold air came at me. I jumped back in shock from the out of nowhere rush of air

"What is that thing" Astrid ask

"I wish I know it like winter in there " I said amazed that dom could have something like that

"Hay look he has food in here" tuffnut said grabbing a apple

"Umm hiccup look at this" fishlegs said holding paper

"Where did you find that fishlegs"i asked

"It fail off when you open that thing

" is the note in English "Astrid asked

" yeah, Its a to do list it says, repair the roof, get more supplies from the northern market, sharpen Ash's axe, clean the loot room, and bathe groom and take Shiva hunting, last ask banshee to charge the generators" fishlegs said putting the list on the table

"Guys did you hear what he said" snotlot said getting excited

"Yeah Dom is a house wife" tuffnut said

"No dummy he was telling the truth about his room of gold you know what that means right.

"Snotlot we are not taking none of his gold" I said

"O come on you guys this is so why we are here" he said trying to convince us

"No snotlot and that final"i said sternly

"Fin" he said

"Good now let keep looking" we left the cooking room and I stop and looked to my right and saw a black and silver door and on it was some strange writing on it" hay gang you see this.

"Yeah fishlegs do you know what it say" heather asked

"Sorry I'm lost here"he said

"Well there's only one way to find out what behind the door" snotlot said and went and pushed the door opened

"Snotlot what are you d..."I was cut of when I saw what was in this room

The room was huge at least half the size of the kill ring at the end of the room was a hug bed with lots of pillows, and in front of the bed was a box with a hole on a stand when I looked the hole was pointed at a flat wall with nothing on it .

On the left side of the room was a door. So we went and opened the door and to our surprise it was a second room. We walked in the room and saw it was nothing we have ever seen before, on the wall was a hug mirror, blow that was what looks like what we saw in the cooking room, be hind us was a bucket but in the bucket was water, and at the far end was a small room with some metal thing coming from out the wall all in all it was amazing

I was so decorated I didn't notice what was going on out side the room until I hard a loud dump. When I looked I saw snotlot and tuffnut laying on dom's bed

"Guys what are you doing" I asked in horror

"By the god you guys have to lay on this it like I'm laying on a bed of sheeps.

" that nice to hear now get off before you guys break something" I said

" speak for yourself I think I sat on something " tuffnut setting up and taking something from behind his back. It was a small square black thing as big as a small dagger

"What is that thing" I asked

"I don't know but it has some weird buttons on it" Tuffnut said handing it to me

"What do you thing it does" fishlegs ask

"Know clue guess there's only one way to find out "I said perusing one of the buttons

What happened next shocked all of us. Light started to come out of the box on a stand. We followed the light and saw what looks like picture moving

"What is this thing"i said looking at the box

"It like a bigger dragons eye. You guys think dom has a dragon eye lens" heather asked

"It possible but..." So dom how does that stupid thing work"i was cut off when I hard a female voice that I never heard before

I looked and to my surprise the box started to show us moving pictures of what I guess to be Ash and seeing her now I couldn't stop looking at her she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and the way her eye" her eye her eye

"Hiccup guys are you ok" Astrid ask waving her hand in front of us

"Boys they see a nice face and look at them "heather said

" So dom tell me how does that thing work"ash said

"Well if you most know anything that in front of this thing can be captured and held then I can show you what was captured"dom said

" WHAT YOUR TRYING TO CAPTURE ME" ash yelled then pulled out her double headed axe and to our surprise it started to glow with some

Weird light

" WAIT WAIT IT NOT LIKE THAT "dom said slowly backing away

"Dom give me that thing now

"No"he said

"Dom as your future wife I demand you to hand me the camera"she said getting ready to cut him in half

"No"he said now running and laughing

"DOM GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE" we hard ash yelled dom then pointed the camera at ash

"RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ME IM THE GINGERBREAD MAN" dom said then out if nowhere he stop and the camera showed a steep cliff with gagged rocks coming from out the water then we heard a war cry. Dom turned the camera around and we saw Ash running right at him with smile on her face" ASH WAIT WAIT IT A..."he didn't get to finish when ash slammed right into him sending both of them off the cliff. They fell for a moment and then what looked like banshee come grabbed them and started flying off with them on her back" ARE YOU CRAZY YOU COULD HAVE DIED

"Hahaha the look on your face was so wearth it"ash said

"Well lucky banshee was near"dom said still angry

"O please you would have cough me.

"Maybe maybe not" dom said then ash tried to grab the camera but dom was to fast he held it out of her reach the camera now on both of them

"Dom give me the camera now"she said demanding

"Why should I don't you want to show our future kids how they're parents got along

"Dom give me the damn camera now" she said now getting in his face

"Make me"he said in a low and hungry voice and just like that they started lock lips kissing with so much love.

Then Ash back away with a smile on her face" give me the camera or you will never know how my lips feel even again" she said smugly

"Fine I will do you one better "then the picture stop and start moving again this time we were somewhere dark most likely be a cave then out of know were ice started forming around him a moment later dom came out of the cave .

When he came out of the cave we saw the most beautiful thing ever. There were dragons everywhere all Shapes sizes and colors there was some we deal with and some we never seen before. I looked to see fishlegs with a hand book waiting things down as fast as he can.

"It feels good to be back here"dom said then what looks like baby dragons come and jump on dom "hay you guys it been so long look how big you got wait were is Ow" dom look at the baby dragon the was smiling at him" hay chopper it good to see you to now go run off and stay out of trouble"he said

"They grown up alot sense the last time you were here" a voice said dom turned around and we saw a mild aga woman standing right next to a dragon the look like a owl

"Well well if it isn't my favorite feral dragon vigilante lady hows it Vk" dom said walking up to her and hugging her

"It so nice to see you to dom but why are you calling me VK" she asked

"Well I will tell you later but for now how you've been I got your message it sounds bad drago giving you problems

"No he gone silent actually so you don't have to worry.

"Ok good so what the problem" dom asked

" well last week the sanctuary just got a lot of dragons flying this way the only place that I know with this many dragons is the nest in helheim gate

" and hows that a problem" dom asked

"Because that nest has a queen dragon that been there for more then 300 years and no viking has been able to find the nest because only a dragon can find it

"And you think that those blockheads finlay grew some brains and forced a dragon to find the nest

"I do the queen is big not as big as the king here but will still be able to kill anyone that get in her way that includes the vikings that made it to the nest

"And you want me to do what go save the dumbness

"No if it I'm right the queen has killed the vikings on her island and is now resting

"So what you want me to do then.

"Go look at the damage see if there was any dragon's hurt or worse.

"And what if she's is awake and still pissed.

"O I know you can handle your own" VK said smiling smugly

"Ok fin but why don't you go yourself.

"I..have my own past that I'm not ready to face in the viking world" she said looking down

"I understand vk that your business"dom said then he looked at the camera and smiled" have you've been recording this whole time.

" yup and I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me" a female said

"Fine you can come along Camicazi

"Yes this going to be fun" Camicazi said

"O that reminds me Dom how is ash is she ready to give birth yet"vk asked

"I have no clue but all I know is my little girl is going to be the best of them all"dom said

"And how do you know it going to be a girl" vk Astrid

"The nose noise "dom said pointing to his nose

"Come on dom let's go " Camicazi said

"Ok I'm coming see you Val"and with that it stopped

Then it started again but it showed that it was night time and dom was holding the camera and looking at a very pregnant Ash, she was sitting down holding her stomach smiling

"I never thought I see the day"dom said

"And what will that be dom"ash said

"That I got you to sit still"he said smugly

"O really well i..AAA" Ash let out a small Yelp trying to get up

" Sweetie you have to set I don't want you to hurt yourself .

"Sorry... so what's next for use" Ash's asked

"I don't know from all we've been through and the people we've dealt with for ones I don't know or care what happens next, As long as I have you and our little girl I'm good with that "dom said kissing ash

"So what do we name her"ash said looking down at her stomach

"Well I was thinking we could name her..."he was cut off by the sound of what was a small war horn" Ash we need to go

"Go were what...AAAAA"Ash screamed in pain then what sounds like water hitting the floor"Dom the baby is coming" Dom then put the camera down were we could see the whole room

He then helped her up"Now why now ok I need to get you to the great hall and..." he was cut off when a man with a sword bust down the door but in a second dom threw a knife at the man neck killing him on the spot.

" dom I'm not going to make it and the village needs you go I will be fine " she said looking in dom's eyes

"Ok I will send some men to watch and protect you well I go and deal with them" he then kissed her on the forehead "stay safe"dom then ran out the house

We watch as ash was just setting there breathing heavily trying to calm herself" danm it you pick the worst time's to come join us. Well I cant blame you I'm not so different. you see your mother was born in the just as worst. My mother or your grandmother was giving birth to me in the middle of a dragon raid, me being me I decided it would be a great time to join the party, my mother being the stubborn viking she gave birth to me in the middle of the raid, and not a moment I popped out she wrapped me up in a blanket and went right to fighting, then one of the dragons got a lucky shot at my home and fire began to engulf my home, my mother was sad horrified as she watched the house born down with me in it, after the house born down the viking began to clean up nobody wanted to say anything about there lose Heiress and it was quite, but then there was a cry coming from the burnt down chief home, So they went to see and to their and my mother and father suprises I was in my crib crying covered in the Ash's of my home, they had no explanation on how I survived that fire but I did, and on that day I was named Ash, I ask my mother why they named me Ash, and she told me there is a bird that my people believe in it called a phoenix, it say that the bird can heal any sickness with it tears and that if it was ever killed or die its body set a blaze and from the Ash's of it former body a new and young phoenix will rise and that how your mother got her name.

"and now it her turn" a voice said

We look to see large black hair man with a long beard and a thin middle aged woman with the most reddish hair ever and a body figure that made me feel hot under the collar and coming be hind them was a large build man with dark red her almost like blood and a missing right hand

" mother father uncle gunner it so good to see you, but how did you know I was here"ash asked

"Your husband told us before he flew off, right now him and banshee is holding them off" her mother said

"How many ships are they're " Ash's asked in worried

"Sweetie I don't..."mother please tell me" Ash asked

"500 ships was counted "the man gunner said sadly

"No no no no he can't do this bye himself i... I have to help him" she said struggling to get up then she reached her hand out at the wall and to our surprise the axe that was on the wall started to glow and in a second it came and flew to her hand then the axe started to radiate electricity then with a pain grunt she group the axe and fell to her knees holding her stomach

"My daughter you need to set your in pain" her mother said

" but mom dom can't fight dom his not at his strongest right now.

" and neither are you, I know what he means to you but if you go out there and get killed It will be hell for this world if he finds out" her mother

"Then what do we do then we can't just stay here we need..."she was cut off when the sound thunder started to block out all sounds" sounds like banshee is getting pissed" the chief said

Then we hard what sounds like a roar of pain then a lound crash from the house next to them . Then out of nowhere something came crashing in the roof of house they were in. A closer saw that it was Dom but he looked horrible he had cut and stabbed all over his body

"Man dom look horrible" tuffnut said

"Yeah it almost like he ran into a razorwipe" snotlot said then a realization hit me the crash we heard before was clearly banshee but dom feel a few seconds later so that means

"If you're thinking of what happened then yes your right, me and Windsher got the drop on dom and banshee we managed to knock banshee out the air but dom grabbed on to Windsher tail so I told her to slice and dice and as you can see that what she did, then she slapped him to the ground now I know what happened to the guy" heather said coldly

"DOM" Ash yelled in surprise seeing dom like this must be heartbreaking for her

"What in Odin's name happened to him" the chief asked

"Dom sweetie what happened who did this" Ash's mother asked

"T...Th..there's another r..rider"dom barley said he then started coffin out blood

"Mom his not healing I need to give him back his bond it the only way he is going to be back at full straight " ash

" No ash you know what the elder said the bond will be the only thing keeping you alive give birth to your child, it will kill you if you do that.

"HE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP THIS AND IF HE DIES THEN WE DIE" Ash yelled

"AND IF YOU DIE WHAT WILL WE DO WHAT WILL DOM DO IF HE LOSES YOU...i... thought I lost you in that fire and I felt something no mother should ever feel and I don't what to lose you again I don't think I can live knowing I lost you"he mother said now crying

"Mom look at me, you will never lose me I will always be there, and look this child I'm having my daughter your granddaughter is me, I will live though her" Ash said now hugging her mother" and think about it, its like your story from death.

" she will rise from the Ash" her mother finished

" father are you ok with this" ash asked

"It took me so long to realize how wrong I was about this boy and now I see why you chose him and what your willing to do for him, I'm ok with this what about you bro..."he was cut off , to our and there suprises we saw gunner ran the chief though with a sword, the chief looking down in suprises with the look of betrayal on his face"wh...why"was all he said then the chief fell dead on the floor

"NO" Ash's mother yelled picking up the dead raiders sword in a attempt to avenge her husband but was all in vain when she to was stabbed in the back the sword going right through he heart killing her before she hit the ground

"NO NO MOM DAD...YOU BASTERD YOU WILL PAY FOR TH..." she was cut off when Gunner backhanded her to the floor blood now coming from her mouth " w..why WHY DID YOU DO THIS HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US YOUR HOME YOUR FAMILY" Ash yelled angrily

"How could you say I betray my home when it was your father who aloud all of this to go on" Gunner said Ponting his sword at her

"What the hell are you talking about

"All of this, from letting the dragon's stay, to letting that thing live among us" he said Ponting at dom but what did he mean by that" and now he aloud this thing give him the next heir a female no lest"he said with spite

"That can't be it you wouldn't go through all this to turn you back on your home...how much did did they pay you gunner "ash asked with hate

" that is none of you concern all you need to know is that I will be somewhere fear away so I can enjoy my richest" out of nowhere there was a big explosion blowing a big hole in the house ,and at the other end was banshee with the look a murderer in her eye.

With a split second decision Gunner grabbed Ash's axe just as banshee shoot lightning at him. Thinking the man would die by banshee lightning hit the axe we were supposed to see that the axe some how grabbed the lightning and now the axe started glowing" Thanks for that you stupid beast I'm going to need that were I'm going "he said smugly

Banshee now roaring in rage was ready to kill the man"B..banshee no it no point ju..just go and get help..g..go an..and get v..va.val...tell..her t..to b..bring...the nest"dom bearly said

With some hesitation on banshee part with a roar of determination all we saw was a blinding flash of light and she was gone"That won't help you your still going to die" gunner said coldly

"And when you friends find out that you let that you her go get reinforcements you won't live long" Ash said

"I have my why of the island" we then saw 2 men walk into the house from the hole" it time for you to die

"Hay are you gunner" One of the men ask

"Yes that me" gunner answered

The man then though gunner three large sacks " your payments as agreed

"Good now I have to go but you can have these two" gunner said Ponting at Ash and Dom

"Who are they supposed to be "one of the men asked

"The Heiress and her husband" gunner said

"The Heiress we can take but why would we wont this boy.

"This boy killed most of your men and destroyed most of your ships with his skrill.

"Hmm Grimmel will want to see him ok will take him and what of his skrill

"Zipped off north some were.

"Thank for the tip, ok let go you two we got some people that want's to meet you"and with some struggling from ash we saw they were carried out by the men then the recording ended

We did not say anything no one had nothing to say except for what sounded like whimpering I looked and see that heather was crying quietly

"Heather are you ok" when I said that she broke down crying not caring who who saw her

"Its A..all...o..of...th...thi...this..i..is..mmmm...my...fault" heather said now on her knees hugging herself tears falling from her face like a water fall

"Heather there's no way you could have known all of that would happen it just not something you could just known

"But I..I did km know, I knew what we were going to do when we got there, but I was so focused on proving to deger that I can be trusted and how much I wanted to have family again, I was so blinded by that fact that, I didn't realize what we've done until I met you guys on that island again and then it hit me it all came back to me, when he called me heather the unhinged, when he said that it made me so happy for a moment and then it made me realize what I truly done back then and nothing I do would ever let it gone and now that me and my brother knows Dom is alive, I...I don't think know words would ever help me survive what he would do to me and now I got you guys into one of my problems again, I really don't know why you guys trust me.

"Because that what family do" tuffnut said

"Yup your problems are our problems "snotlot said

"I agree with snot and tuff we are with you" fishlegs said

"What the boy's we will never turn our backs on you sister" Astrid

" Whay they said your not alone heather not any more, you have berk, outcast island the defeateds of the wing the wing maidens and us we all have you and deger's back, If dom wants to get to you he would have to go through the entire archipelago" I said and that made her stop crying

"Thank you guys really thank you" she said finally realizing she is not alone

"Ok now that this over can we get out of here" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah lets.."O MY THOR GUYS LOOK WHAT I FIND" we all looked to see snotlot standing in front of a room with a red carton as a door way

"Snotlot this is not the time for this we have to go"i said

"No no look what I found.

We walk over to the room and look inside and our jaws dropped in said the room was the mother load of Gold ,dimensions, chests, all over" wow this is so much "I said In shock

"I guess he wasn't lien when he said he has a whole room" fishlegs said

"Astrid really is the lucky one because she get to marry him so, how are you liking your future fortune..ow" That got tuffnut a punch in the arm

"Shut it tuff" Astrid glaring

"Hay guy you might want to see this" heather said sadly

"What more is there to see"i said

We walked over to heather was saw a small room with to our, the whole room was filled with skulls of people and dragons

"And I guess he wasn't lien when he said he has killed dragons" heather said

"He has a lot of dragons skulls more then I ever seen and some I never seen" fishlegs said nervously

He had so many from, deadly madder, zipplebacks, nightmares, gronkuls, changewings,and"o thor no no no no no no"i said looking at one of skulls

"Is that what I think it is" heather said

"No it can't be" Astrid said

"Yup that really is a nightfury skull" fishlegs said

"How could he do this"i said walking up to the skull looking at it lifeless eye holes and imaging toothless"we need to get out of here"i said

"Umm hiccup "fishlegs said nervously

"What is it fishlegs" I said walking out of the room

"L..look"he said pointing at something

When I looked my heart jumped out of my chest standing in front of use was the most biggish tiger I have ever seen, how do I know what a tiger is well from the books trader Johann gave me and everything that the books said was true but, why was it this big it was almost the size of toothless "umm guys I think we needed to go now

"Ok hiccup we..."they all stop when they saw the massive tiger standing in front of us growling

"H..hiccup what is that thing" Astrid asked

"I..it a tiger"i said

"Wa..what's a Tiger" snotlot asked

"That thing obviously" tuffnut said

"Is it a dragon" heather Asked

"No it a big big cat think of toothless but no wings, balck and orange and no fire"i said still looking at the beast

"An..and what does it e..eat" Astrid asked

"Meat"i let out a small sqeek

Moment later

Normal pov

"GO GO GO DON'T LOOK BACK" hiccup said

"NO KIDDING I WAS JUST ABOUT TO "snotlot said

"GUYS WHERE'S THE DRAGON'S WE COULD REALLY NEED THEM RIGHT NOW" tuffnut ask

"OUT SAID WATCHING FOR DOM JUST KEEP RUNNING WE ARE ALMOST THERE" Astrid said

They were about to reach the door the monster of the tiger jumped in front of them flashing it super sharp teeth

"Guys If this is it I'm so sorry for everything, hiccup I love you cus "snotlot said

" I'm really do find dom active and is jealous that he is more into ruffnut then me" Astrid said

"I was the one who though my sisters favorite spare into the sea not the dragons

"I really like you fishlegs" heather said

"Me to heather" said fishlegs said

"I'm really jealous of what dom is able and hate him for what he is" hiccup said

Just then there was a super loud roar and the super tiger stopped it growling

When the gang look to see who made the sound they were happy but nervous

Standing there at the entrance was a very pissed off and angry Dom with a sorry and sheepish looking ruffnut next to him

" Shiva outside now"Dom said in a clam but stern voice but behind that they knew there was a storm coming

"Hay Dom"they all said in together

Well looks like dom and ruffnut alone time is put on hold

End so this chapter was the hardest to write because I had to remember most of this was from hiccup pov and that some of the stuff was from the camera pov so I hope I did a good job and hope I didn't make as much mistakes when I post this

I'm to tired to check for typos so if there anything please let me know in PM and commit until then see you nest chapter


	12. let's talk

Dom's home

Ruffnut pov

"Dom budy hows It..."Every one in this room is to go to that couch and sit down" Dom said cutting off Tuffnut

"Dom let us."NOW"he said in a inhuman like voice and in a second they were all. me including sittingwhat he called a Couch

It was so comfortable and well made" banshee watch them if one moves fry them" he said and with a nod of understanding dom left and went inside a room

" We are so dead" snotlot said

"No were not" I said trying to keep him calm

"What do you mean we are not did you not see the look on his face. Thats the look of a man that want's to kill the people who broke into his house and thats what we did" snotlot said waving his hands everywhere

I can now see his point.When dom came and saved them from that tiger now i know as Shiva from what banshee told me he really didn't look happy

"Ruffnut I thought you were supposed to distract him what happened" Astrid asked

"We ran into some trouble and had to get back here"i said rubbing my face

"Ruffnut what happened to your face" heather asked me that made me cover up the cut that was on my cheek

"Dragon hunters happened" we heard dom say

We then saw him coming out of the room he entered. He was holding a white box with a red mark on it in one hand and a sandwich in he other.

He then grabbed a chair and sat it in front of me"let me see" he said.

I showed him my face yhe side of my face with the cut. when he saw the cut he let out a disappointing sigh" your lucky the assholes have bad aim and that I was fast enough to stop some of the arrows" he then opened up the box and pulled out a small white bottle, a small brown bottle and some cotton and a smaller box

He then pored some of the white bottle stuff on a piece of cotton" This is going to hurt you ready" he said smugly

"You are not funny. yes I'm ready "i said

He then put the cotton to my face and the stinging pain was Instantaneous. He held it there for a moment then he removed it and pored some of the stuff that was in the brown bottle on a piece of cotton then put it on my face. It did not hurt as much as the other stuff from before but it smelled weird. He then removed it and took a small thing from the smaller box and put it on my face.

" Ok done you should be good"he said

" I said it was just a cut, it was not that serious.

" The arrow had dragon root on it. even though it has no effect on humans I take no chances" he said looking me in the eye sadly. Then it changed into anger when he looked at the gang" Now on to a more important topic. why the hell are you guys in my house"dom said with frustration

"More important question what happened to my sister "tuffnut ask

"Your not in a position to make demands. and frankly you and your friends are lucky that I was here or Shiva would have hade you for a snack " he said

"We could have handled her" Snotlot said

"Really. ok then" Dom then let out a sharp whistle and in came the monster of a tiger standing next to dom" Want to say that to her face" Shiva then let out a low growl while staring at snotlot

"N..no nothing I said nothing" snotlot responded

"What did happened to ruffnut dom" hiccup ask

Dom looked at me"you want me to tell them"he asked .I just nodded my head " Ok so it all started when we just got off of Outcast island from dropping off Savage

Flash back

A few miles from Outcast island

Dom's pov

"How you hanging" i ask ruffnut who I was still holding in my arm

"It's not bad. But it would be better if I was on your back" she said.

I can tell she was getting nervous and didn't like being under a dragon while flying" ok ruffnut I got you just don't be mad.

"What do you mean don't be m..AAAAA" she screamed as I though her up in the air. i can still hear her scream my name.

In a second I turned back into my human form and whistled for banshee and she flew under me and I grabbed on to the satellite

"Hay banshee what you up to.

"Dom ware is your mate.

"She's not my mate...Yet"i said with a smugly. I was thinking about all the things I could possibly show ruff. All the important things and people in my life and maybe if she's up for it I can take her to see aunt Carol and uncle Marion.

Aunt Carol would probably kill me for not visiting her like I promise and would make it her life goal to embarrass me when she meet ruffnut.

Then knowing uncle Marion is going to give me the same old talk about responsibility and how much I have to learn and so on.

O and don't get me started on ying and yang does two would do nothing but try to make me or ruffnut uncomfortable. Most likely ruffnut now that I think about it.

I was so in my thought I didn't feel or her ruffnut land behind me until I felt something hit my head and a loud yelp of pain "O ruffnut when did you get here" i asked confused on how she got on banshee

She just look at me like I was crazy "What" was all i said. she still didn't say nothing just sat there. her hair over one of her eyes and wet. most be from the clouds.

"That was AWESOME " she said excitedly " O can we do that again please " she asked

"Hay banshee want to have some fun"i asked her

"Umm actually dom we got a problem in front of us. take a look" she said. I looked over her head. What I so made my anger rise

"Dom what's the problem. Why are you growling" I didn't say anything I just pointed at what was in front of us. She looked around me and saw it" Hunter Ships. And I'm counting Thirteen ships " There indeed were thirteen Ships in a box formation. Three in the front and back. Three on the left and right. But in the center was a bigger ship with the Dragon hunter crest on it.

"What dragon hunting group is this.

"my guess It's most likely Viggo's. I can tell by the Ship in the middle .wait there are more groups like Viggo's." she ask nervously

"Viggo. isn't he that guy who brother I was going to kill on beach.

" wait you were...never mind. but yeah that's him for sure. But why are they out here.

"I don't know. But judging by how they set up. There waiting for something or someone. This makes no sense. Why would hunters be out in the middle of nowhere. And in that formation. Are they expecting a attack its a possibility. But still it clear what ship they are trying to protect no suprises there. And if there waiting for us they must know i have a skrill and that we can shot them from out of any weapon rang why sit in the open like this" i asked myself but then it hit me " Ruffnut there dragons in those ships

"Really how can you tell" ruffnut ask

"I can smell them from here.

"Wow from all the way here. Do you know what ships there in "she asked

"No. I'm to far i have to get closer.

"And how are we going to do that. they kind of don't like us" she said

She did have a point. I was thinking of a Plan that can get us closer with out getting us shot out of the sky. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a Terror grop a note in my lap" hay Dom look a Terror just gave you a note. It must be from the hunters. They must have seen us.

I picked up the note and began unwrapping it " It looks like my second guess was the right one" I said beginning to read the note

"What does it say

Dear Skrill rider our first meeting did not go so well and i would like to meet on good terms. A peace meeting more or less. I can see you from my ship and would like to talk to you about a future partnership. You and your dragon my come aboard my ship. your Dragon will be safe to land

Let's Talk .Viggo

"So are you going" she asked

"I'm going. you and banshee are staying back. And there will be no argument on this "i said not giving them a chance to protest

"One question. How are you going to get there with out going into your dragon form" she asked

"Watch me" i said. I stood up on the Saddle and then jumped off falling down towards the ships in a nosedive. while i was falling I could see the shocked looks on some of the hunters. They must be thinking I'm crazy. Witch is not wrong.

As I was getting closer I did a front flip. my feet now below me. a second later I landed on the deck of the ship with a loud boom. The ship protesting from the added weight.

As I stood up I could see closely the shocked and suprises looks on the hunters faces" So I got your message now were is your so called leader " i asked

"Behind you" i Heard viggo say.

Viggo pov

To say I was surprised to see the boy alive would be a understatement. For somebody to fall from a high like that and survive means there is something more to this boy. Good now my plan can start. But first I need to see where does this new game piece stand on the board or maybe if he's a new player. Well our little meeting will see how this might play out

"You really should stop doing that it's going to get you killed one day."he said

" O I'm sure it will but it brings some form of fear to my enemy's "I responded now the game will begin

"Can't blame you there fear is a good way to keep people in check. But the same old trick is going to someday lose it fear and the people would just except it as the norm" He's show some form of intelligence but anybody with a brain could easily understand the concept of fear .no I need something more" If your trying to get a read of me your going to have to try harder then that"he said

"What do you mean.

"Your trying to see if I'm someone who is low in the intelligence community. But let me set your mind at ease of this and show you how its done with a simple handshake "he said holding out his hand I was skeptical at first. But decided to play along " let's properly reintroduce ourselves my name is Dom Draco Lee Smith but my friends called me Dom

"Viggo Grimborn and This is my younger brother Ryker my second in command

"O Ryker that's what your name was I couldn't remember it. So Ryker how's the jaw .hope there's no problems eating "he said smugly. he clearly enjoys taunting his enemies

"Keep talking brat " Ryker said

"And what are you going to do"he said getting in Ryker face" use that little dagger in your sleeve. O yeah I seen it and was wondering what are you going to do with it. And how much you want a repeat of history." They stood there for a moment then I saw my brother had drop the blade That was in his sleeves then he took a step back "good. Viggo you should put a collar on this one or he might not have a jaw to use.

"Sorry about him he can lose his temper sometimes and apparently you two" he said

"And my temper is something im hoping your not trying to poke at" he said

"You got me there. My I asked were is your dragon.

He just pointed up. I looked to see the skrill. out of arrow and net rang of course " She is on stand by just in case you try something stupid

"That won't be so wise of the skrill to attack the ship. Especially with you on board and you don't want to hurt...

" the dragon's you have in the ships that are on the left and right middle ones " when he said that my mind went into panic mode. something that only happened twice and both times was with this boy." By the look your trying to hide on your face. I struck gold didn't I.

"How did you know that that couldn't be a lucky guest. It was to accurate and with no hesitation" how could he possibly know that

" I won't tell you how I knew with so much accuracy and no hesitation. All you need to know is that the way you have your defensive is a dead giveaway" he said smugly .I was speechless this boy is clearly not a game piece or a player. It's like he sees the game board from a level that I only seen one man at. I pray to the gods I or some of the men i'v met never run into him." It's clear I went two far and gave you a taste of some of what I can do. Sorry about that i can get a bit cocky at time's. I will bring it back. Now what do your really want" he asked

"Your not what I expected from what I was told about you.

"Told about me what... O so your the guy Johann was talking about now it makes sense" he said realization hitting him.

So he can be surprised good that means information can be withheld from him with out him knowing this can work" Yes he is a partner. In helping me get information on the dragon riders and the tribes of the Archipelago. I will give a hand in helping him find something of importance to him and my friends.

" and what is this thing your looking for" he asked

"Well more of Johann looking for it but if you must know he called it the king of Dragons" when I said that Dom's face turned to a look of knowing and amusement " And judging by the look on your face you know what he's looking for "I said

"He looking for a bewilderbeast. A big dragon that's can control other dragons. Why would he be looking for something of that size. he must be crazy if he thinks he can control one" dom said

"well if i remember he it's not he dragon he wants to control. he want the egg so he can raise it from a young age.

"nop i was wrong. he must be fucking stupid if he thinks he can get his hands on a egg without get crushed. They don't take people coming in their nest and raising hell to kindly.

"So you met one then.

"I know one. I go see him and a friend of mine whenever I get the chance. actually its past due I should go visit her." He seems to not be afraid to talk about this. As much as I can use this on other people. He seem to know that he's talking and that he Is begging for someone to do something. But maybe he will slip and say something he's trying to hold. So my best options it to keep him talking

"You said her. is she a mistress" I had to ask

"Please. I have my eyes for one person right now" he has someone important to him this is good

"How much would you like for the information on this bewilderbeast location"

"Your life" he said coldly

"As expected.

"Now are we done. If not what do you really want from me.

"Well. You may have information on a Dragon me and the riders ran into on that island we first met on.

"What do you want with that dragon. And how desperate are you to die"he said coldly

"That dragon has some perks that are interesting to me.

"Killing that dragon will be impossible. specially By the weapons you have.

"I would rader like it alive and I'm sure killing it won't be a problem.

"No what I mean... O never mind I'll let you figure that out. Now what do I get in return for information. If your going to give me something ?" he question

"Well for one I can tell you what I know about the people who raided your home and killed your wife" The look on his face said it all. Hope. Rage. Sadness. Confusion. And a bit of desperation

He then pulled out his sword and had it at my throat quicker then anyone can react " Your playing a dangerous game Viggo and I would suggest you quit now while you still can" he said his voice dripping with rage

"Well if you think I'm lying. How did you like my gift with Savage." i said

Then I could see realization hit him" you set Savage up so I can find him giving you time to set this meeting up. But what if I would have killed him then went" he ask curiously

"When I got word that one of my ship spotted one of the twins going the same direction as you. I had a feeling the twin would convince you to let him live. So all I had to do is wait and here we are.

when I was done explaining he just stood there" bravo I tip my mask to you" Then the smile disappeared " Now tell me what I want to know.

"Killing me will only make things harder for you and you know that.

"But it will make things easier for the riders.

"Then you know what you must do to make it easier for them or is the chance of avenging your love ones and finding the people who took her away from you worth losing " he stood there for a moment thinking. The sword still at my throat. I can also feel small trickles of blood sliding down my neck.

" Your a crazy son of bitch you know that. You are willing to put your life on the line with that gamble" he said a smile growing on his. Then the pressure of his sword was no longer on my throat" Ok you got my attention Grimborn. What do you want

" information.

"On

"That dragon. That was on the beach.

"Why does Dom interests you.

"The dra...wait you named the it after you

"No he told me his name"he said with a smile

"The Dragon can talk. I don't believe that

" Don't care. there's your information for now. Now what do you got for me"

O he is good " you got me and I am a man of my word" I said then pulled out a map" This is the location of a second in command to a exiled Roman fleet commander.

" This could be days old. Why is this be good information to me"he said started to get angry

"Because I met with him. And I might have told him he would have some company in the form of a dragon rider.

"So you told him. And now he's scared shitless and probably turned his hideout into a fortress" he started walking back and forth then he stopped and looked at me with a devilish smile " You sneaky basterd you were trying to set me up. hoping I would get killed trying to get to the man.

"Your not wrong. The chances of getting rid of a future enemy was to good to pass up.

" Can't blame you or doe I'm more of a hands on type of guy as you can see.

"I do .Well that will be all.

"Really that's all. No tricks " he asked suspiciously

"Nope. I have what I need unless you want to tell me more.

"Not right now I got to get back to my home and clean my loot room.

"Your wealthy.

"I have so much gold and jewels. I can buy the archipelago twice over".

"With so much of what you speak. Why not buy the information from me.

"Because I don't pay the devil for his service, I beat him into submission, and right now your lucky I'm in a good mood" he then let out a whistle and in a second his skrill landed on my ship" So this was fun we should do this again

As he was walking back to the skrill I noticed that there was one of the twins on it's back. My guess it the female. Then it hit me he said he has his eyes on one person and it wouldn't be Astrid. seeing how much the haddock has made a claim on her. Heather there is a possibility seeing the girls options and then there was the female twin.

I was so in my thoughts I wasn't prepared for what happened next" NOW" was all I heard from my brother then out of nowhere a hell of arrows came from the other ships all aimed right for the dom and his dragon.

" Liar " Dom said .then he pulled out his sword and with inhuman like speed he started cutting down the arrows . He was moving so fast it was like he was a blur. But watching closely I could tail some of the arrows were getting though his defenses. But the arrows that did got though just broke or snapped when making contact with his armor. But one arrow got though and cut the left side of the face of the twin leaving a sizable gash on her face that started bleeding .blood was staining her hand trying to stop the bleeding

Then the arrows stop and the look on dom face was pure hatred" WHO DID IT" he yelled "WHO SHOT THAT ARROW AT HER FACE" he said looking around then out of nowhere a arrow came right at him going straight for his face but. as expected he grabbed the arrow and looked at the person who shot it.

I looked two and saw one of the archer's with the look of fear on his face . I looked back at dom but saw he was gone. I then looked were the archer was and saw he was gone to" what the where's..."VIGGO" I heard dom say and I looked to see dom standing were he was before but with the archer on his knees

"Let me explain this to you viggo and Ryker. You can do a lot of things to me" he said then he took his sword and cut off the man's arm blood spraying on the deck of the ship" You can call and say the most wild and evil things to and about me" He said cutting off the man's other arms the man now screaming in unholy pain" You can do the most unforgivable things to me" he said then he put his sword away and plugged both of his hands into the man back then lifted him off the ground " but if you dear touch or hurt the ones I love. Then I will show you no marcy "he said then with freakiest like strength he Rip the man in half, blood bone and his inside were all over the ship. A literal pool of blood started to form on the front of the ship" I will let that be my first and only warning on not to fuck with me" He then hoped on the dragon and flew off leaving what used to be a man on my ship

i then looked at my brotherwith anger" what is wrong with you brother.

"That rat is a problem. I and most of the men just stood here and watched him make a fool of you. You had him were you wanted but you didn't take the chances to take him out.

"Brother if I would have acted the way you did. I wouldn't have found out things about our new friend here and who he cares for. plus that he has information on the dragon that got away. And did you hear what he said. He knows the king of dragons well one of them. but still all of this is because I was patient." I said trying to get though to him

"The same as always you think to much no wonder I had to get you out of a things when we were kids.

"And I am very thankful. But right now I need you to just take a step back and let me show you. so stuff like that" I said pointing at the ripped in half man" and..." I was cut off by the sound of two explosions that rocked the ship we were on.

I ran to go look and saw the ships that hade the captured dragons were sinking and the dragons were flying out of it. but they were not flying away. They were flying up and flying around dom and his skrill" AND I WILL BE TAKING THE DRAGONS"he said then he flew off

"And stuff like that won't happen "I said walking to my cabin " come brother we got some planning to do. AND SOMEBODY CLEAN THAT MESS UP BEFORE IT STARTS TO SMELL.

End of flash back

Ruffnut Pov

when he was done with the story they looked shocked. Specifically when he said he rippeda man in half. They look at me for confirmation and i just nodded.

Lucky dom leftout him in his dragon form of we will be here all day."So that's what happened. After I told the dragons to head north and lesson out for the call of the alpha. we cam back here so I can treat her cut and..."he just looked at me with a lustful smile " have some R.N.R" he said that made the others look at me with questionable looks" But all of that changed when I saw a few dragons outside and the sound of Shiva ready to kill someone dumb asses. So please tell me why the hell are you guys in my house" they just stood there looking at each other trying to come up with a good lie" Ok more Important question who idea was it to have ruffnut distract me well you guys come to my house and do god know's what"he asked again And still nothing.

Did they really not have a backup plan come on you guys think of something" Ok so you guys really have nothing to say" he said now taking a bite out of his sandwich" Ok if you guy don't want to talk i am going to have to use more conferencing methods of getting you to talk, and one of my methods is going leave you with a killer headache afterwards when I'm done"he said looking at me

Now remember what he was talking about I gave him a pleading look silently asking him not to do it

"Ok this is getting annoying. you have until the count of zero to tell me or I will start with the Shieldmaiden "he said I looked over at Astrid and saw her face turn pell white .The others looked horrified at his proposal

Then I saw hiccup face began to frown and his fist clench i in anger" five "he put his sandwich down" four" he was getting up from his seat" three" he was walking over to Astrid starring at her. then he raised his hand" two" he started moving it closer to her face" One" i could see fear. a look I never thought I would and nobody would ever see on her face,

"IT WAS ME" he then stop his hand almost close to her face

he then looked at hiccup who was looking at him with Pure hate and anger, That only made dom smile

"So it was you who came up with this great plan" he said with amusement

"Yes It was me I did it now if your going to do anything leave them out of it" hiccup said

"O and what if I don't want to leave them out of it. what If my way of getting back at you is by having you watch as I leave your friends as nothing but a brain dead meat sack, what will you do then" dom said now in Hiccups face closer to his eat" but for Astrid I think I will have fun exploring her every being before I turn her into nothing but a shell of her former self" I heard dom whisper in his ear

Then In a flash hiccup had his custom dagger at dom neck with speeds I didn't think was possible from him. a small trickle of blood started coming from Dom's neck" If you touch her I will make you suffer. there will be nothing and on this rock that will stop me you hear me" hiccup said with so much venom, hate, and anger

"You really do care about her don't you" dom asked

"With everything "he said

"Then next time you do something that will get you and your friends killed ,think about the consequences because if I was somebody else you your dragons and all you love would be nothing but a memory " he said with anger and disappointment

He then back away from hiccup and looked at all of us" That goes for all you, rushing in blindly with no plan. It will get you nowhere especially if your so called leader doesn't know what he's getting yourself into.

"Hiccup is a great leader" Astrid said

"O really then please tell me what makes hiccup a great leader" he asking all of us

"He stop the red death" tuffnut said

"He and toothless stopped it don't forget about the dragon that did the killing blow"he said

"He showed us the truth about dragons" fishlegs said

"I showed hundreds of people. leaders and emperors the truth about dragons that right there is not something to brag about" he said

"He stop a 300 your old war. he's turned the Outcast and the Berserkers. two of berk greatest enemies into our allies. he befriended the offspring of lightning and death, hiccup has done more then you have ever and will ever do" Astrid said that made hiccup blush a little

"Hiccup has done all those great things and saved so many people and dragons" tuffnut said

"And like I said before what he's done is impressive but it doesn't compare to what I've done" Dom said

"tell us o great Dom, tell us what a sorry excuse of person you are" snotlot said I noticed that made dom eye twitch

"Snotlot I don't think..." no ruffnut I'm sick of this guys coming into our life and trying to tell us what to do and how to act

"O and judging by how easy it was for viggo and his men to trap you and your little group on that island tells me that wasn't the first time

"Why does it matter" snotlot retorted

"It matters because it shows how much your so called leader put you and the one you love in these denzel in distress situations and that he relies on some the actions of the gods to come save his and your sorry ass

"O and your the actions the gods send to come save us. well if you ask me I would want someone who can actually save people" snotlot saying that made all of us look at him in shock I didn't need to look at dom to know how he felt I could somehow feel the river of fire flowing through me from him"W...What..did... you... say"dom said his voice now getting deeper

"Snotlot stop this now"i said but he didn't lesson

"What I'm saying it that you call yourself this great warrior and protector, you talk about all the people and dragons you saved, but all of that goes off the ship and you why" Snotlot then stood up and looked dom right in the eye" you were never able to save Ash.

What happened next went in a flash. Dom grabbed snotlot by the neck holding him off the ground. the others tried to stop him but banshee shot lightning in front of them forcing them to set back down. That made our dragon came and rush in hookfang seeing his rider in trouble was ready to jump into action but was tackle to the ground and pin down by Shiva. all in all it went from bad to worse really fast

.I have to stop this or dom really is going to kill snotlot" Dom...Dom look at me please " nothing he was still giving snotlot a death glare while he was hold off the ground by the neck. i could see snotlot face turning red "Dom you don't want to do this let him go please.

"You know ruffnut maybe I do. maybe the world would be a lot more better if people like him was gone" dom said his voice now getting closer to his dragon side

"Dom killing him would only bring you more trouble. If you kill him you will have all of berk and it's allies coming for your head.

"O ruffnut you and I both know how that will turn out" he said darkly

"They will have us all fight to bring you down dom." i said hoping he sees where im going with this

"And you will join them" he question now looking me in the eye. his voice slowly going back to normal

"I don't want to dom but I will" I then grabbed his hand holding it tightly" please don't make me choose dom" For a moment he stood there looking me in the eye. I was praying to the gods that he would let him go

"Fine you make a good point" he said then he let snotlot go" Shiva let the dragon go" he said then the big cat hopped off hookfang who stood up quickly then lit himself on fire and started growling and roaring at Shiva and that mad Shiva do the same .Hookfang my have hade the size over her but some how Shiva was able to pin him down I will have to ask him about that. well add that to the list of thingsi have to ask him" Shiva that's enough get over her now"dom said with authority

With some hesitation Shiva came over to dom and sat right in front of him. to my surprise when she sat on her hind legs dom only stood up to her chest. by the gods she big.Dom then started scratching her head making her purr in happiness" Good girl for protecting daddy from these bad people" he said talking to her like a big baby

"Hehehe for a big cat she's a big softie" snotlot said. that earned him a wake on the head by Shiva's tail

"O dont mind him. I know your not soft your daddy's big strong Shieldmaiden aren't you" dom said rubbing and scratching behind her ears that made the big cat fall on her side purring in satisfaction

"Hay toothless does she remind you of someone "hiccup said looking at toothless with a smug face. toothless responded by smacking hiccup with his tail

"Hiccup can I speak to you " dom said going to grab some stuff from banshee saddle

"Umm sure what is it about.

"Well not here alone" dom said putting a bag on his back

"Umm I don't think that would be a good idea especially after what happened with snotlot" hiccup said pointing at snotlot who was still rubbing his neck

"Well unless your going to insult my dead wife we have nothing to worry about. and plus banshee needs to recharge the generators and Shiva need to go out a get her food.

"I don't know.

"Ok ok you can bring toothless and I will give your friends my weapons"he said

"Ok fine. Astrid take his weapons.

"No problem" she said

She then walked over to dom and stood right in front of him. He can tell she was nervous being this close to someone the can rip you apart in a second and I seen it" No need to be nervous blondie I won't bite unless you want me to " he said in a flirtatious manner

"Let just get this over with" Astrid said

Dom started handing Astrid the weapon's on his body from his sword. his gontlites throwing knifes and that weird chain thing with a spearhead at the end" what is this thing" Astrid said holding dom's chain spear

"That is my costume kunai I made a while back.

"What a kunai" Astrid asked

"That is a story for another time but for short I use these when I'm not in the mood to us my katana."he said

"Seems useless if you ask me." Astrid said

"Well if you want we can have a friendly spar." dom said holding his hand out

" I will take you up on that" Astrid said shacking his hand.

"And maybe I can teach you some new things. think of it a your betrothed gift"he said smugly that made her turn red with embarrassment

He then walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a red and brown book " while I'm in a given mood fishlegs I know how much of a book worm you are so here" dom said throwing fishlegs the book" It one of my books on Boulder class dragons and seeing how you can read english it should be a good read

"Wait how do you know I can read english" fishlegs question

"I didn't but thanks for confirming" dom said walking back to the group he then put a hand a fishlegs shoulder " your a smart guy fish, You put violently in gaining knowledge and that a good quality to have. but there are going to be times were you have to put the book's down and answer not with words. but with your sword "he said to him, but something was telling me that wasn't meant for fishlegs

"Hay don't I get a gift "snotlot said

"Your alive right" dom said

"Y...yes" snotlot said

"There you go now enjoy your gift " dom said" so blondie are you done

"Do you have any more weapons I need to know about "Astrid asked

"Well I do have a second sword but I don't think you're ready to take that one"dom said with a smug smile that cost me Astrid and heather to blush deep red knowing what he was talking about" ok so we'll me and hiccup are talking. I want you guys off my island and heading back to that edge place you told me about and hiccup will meet you there soon "when dom said that we looked at hiccup for his confirmation

"It's fine guy's I will meet you back at the edge"he said

"Wait your not coming "I asked dom

"Sorry can't got some stuff to do but. I Will be sending dom there to watch over you guys"he said looking at me

"O this is so cool now we get to study him closely I can't wait" fishlegs said

"Yeah me neither "dom said under his voice " me and banshee will join you a hour or so after.

"Ok stay safe and please hiccup come straight there" Astrid said leaving with the rest

I was about to leave but stop and remember to tell him so i walk up to him and whispered in his ear" and dom remember you still owe me that only time"i said

"It will come maybe on your birthday maybe next week or maybe i can kick your friends out right now and just say the word" he said theni felt his forked tongue brush against my ear that gave me goosebumps.

" ok I will hold you to that.

"I expect you to.

he said I was about to leave then I also remember something "and dom no killing people please "I said

"I won't kill people.

"And dragons "I added

"And dragons" he said

"Promise me dom" i said looking him in the eye

"I promise I will not kill no people or dragons "he said

Now satisfaction I went with my friends and our dragons to go back to the edge. But there was something bothering me. something I think they should know"hay guys

"Yes ruffnut "Astrid responded

"I..I think Viggo knows about heather and dom.

And done sorry about not getting this out on new year's but I'm trying to keep the story consistent and have fun doing it this chapter was supposed to be longer but I designed to break it in have.

But luckily the other half of the he chapter is saved so I got a head start on it and it should be out soon

so I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me you guys or girls what do you think so far. Does dom have to much plot armor. Am I not giving the others not except work time. Please tell me what you think the good .the bad and more your words would help me understand what I need to improve on

So like committe and share tell people think about it "the more people reading the story. The voice I will get and the better the story will get

and hell maybe I can give this story or this creature to a writer and he or she can have fun with Dom in other stories like Kong fu panda, zootopia, my hero, what you can do with him is only your imagination

But on that note I'm out and I will see you next chapter

Until then. YEET

pss fix the chapter


	13. What it takes

Dom POV

Man what a girl. I truly dont know why I love women that are so bossy demanding and stubborn. Dad if your lessening i blame you for this kink" she's amazing isn't she" i said to hiccup

" I still dont know what you see in her" hiccup said

"Well tell me what you see in Astrid other then her ass.

"Well she's nice caring and. smart in her own way and she stands by her friends.

"Even when one of them was a useless trouble maker, who was only good at blacksmithing and causing damage to the village"i said looking at him

"What are you trying to say"he asked

"Walk with me hiccup and I explain to you why I wanted to talk to you alone " I said walking in the direction of the village

While we were walking I saw hiccup looking around in sadness. must be how my village looked I think it would be some good to rebuild everything from the ground up invite some people. save some slaves or something the rebuild this great tribe

Maybe I should do that in there name and memory for what they done for me. that would be nice but that's only a dream for right now. first find the basterds and make them pay" Dom I am really sorry for what happened " hiccup said

"What are you sorry for ?" I question

"Other then breaking into your home. I'm sorry for all this that happened" he said

"Why are you sorry, unless you know gunner or the basterds that riaded my village you don't have nothing to be sorry for. And plus you have some balls breaking in to somebody's house expressly my house.

"Your not made"he asked in suprises

"O I'm pissed but I'm over it .but I will get you guys back.

"So you must know what we saw then"he said

"From what snotlot said it was a dead give away.

"She's beautiful Dom " he said

"Thank you. what was so beautiful about her if I may ask.

"Her eyes were so..so" mesmerizing" I answered for him" yes it was like I didn't have control of my body like my true actions were being forced out.

"Yup that's what they would do with alot of people who looked to deep into them. not a lot of people can resist there pull except for yours truly.

"how'd you do it"he asked

"It a long story.

"You have a lot of long stories Dom when are we going to hear one"he ask

"Well a good story it best told in a nice worm house in the middle of a raging storm with the people you hold close" Then a thought came to me"hay banshee is there any storms coming soon" I asked in dragoness

" there is a great storm coming in the near future"she said

" That good to hear. But anything coming soon

"Well I can feel one coming from the east " she said

" that good to hear. And any clue when this great storm will be coming "I asked

"In 1 maybe 2 years from now all i know is something big will be coming "she said

"Good to know thanks" umm dom I'm still here." i looked to to see hiccup still walking next to me." O i forgot your still there

"So what were you two talking about "he asked

"O nothing important" I said

"I think you should tell my human about this so called storm you fell coming "toothless said with a hint of bitterness

"What are you trying to say nightfury that I dont know when I fell a storm coming "banshee said now slowly getting pissed

"All I'm say is that I find it hard trusting the words of a skrill " toothless said now in banshee face

"And what some stuck up nightfury is suppose to know more about storms then me" banshee said also in his face

"No that stormfly job" toothless said smugly

"Ok you two need to stop it ok. toothless go stand over there near your human.

" your not my human or alpha. what makes you think I will listen to you" he said growling in my face

" You and your human come to my island. break into my house. And now your here disrespecting my friend because she's a skrill" I said dangerously close to transforming. that made him back up.The look on his face showed that he was regretting what he said but. i wasn't going to let that slide especially after he disappeared banshee. Say what you want about me but if you there disrespect the people I love." Let me remind you nightfury the only thing stopping me from killing you is the promise I made to ruffnut. And to see how sad that will make her will break me" I said claiming down " but I promise her I won't kill nobody never said I wouldn't beat them within a inch of there life. Now go to your human " I said now in his face

He let out a frustrated growl for a moment "Fin" was all he said then he walk over to hiccup and sat down wrapping his tail around him

"Did I tell you how much I hate nightfurys " banshee said

"What about Luna you like her don't you.

"She's difference and I can tolerate her to a point but he is trying me and it is not a good time to do so"she said

"Is it that time a year again for you" she didn't say anything but just looked away" I take that as a yes. Banshee I told you if you want I can help you blow off some steam" I suggested half jokingly half seriously

"No I'm fine but thanks for the offer "she said annoyed

"Or maybe you and the nightfury could help each other out. I can smell the hormones coming from him .and judging by the way your acting you can smell it to.

"I can smell it. And I would rader eat a eal then let that fucker mount me. I don't need this I'm. GOING FOR A FLIGHT. call me when your done"she said right before taking off in a flash of light.

I turned around to see a confused hiccup and a pissed off nightfury.

O those two are so going to fuck. can't wait to tell the others dragons about this"So hiccup let's keep going we are almost at the Smitty

"Umm dom what was that about. Why was those two at each other?" He asked

"Strike class who knows

* * *

Dom's forge

Hiccups pov

When we made it to dom's forge I was expecting something like the forge on berk or on the edge i wasn't expecting to see. It was a opened hut with no walls a wooden roof being supported by huge tree stumps while being built into a huge rock wall with a metal door in it in all it looked amazing " Wow dom this place it not what I expected " i said he just looked at me and smiled

" Thanks it took me some time to get all of this stuff.

"Why you say that" I asked

He just looked at me and smiled " If I told you that you wouldn't believe me" he said dismissively

He then walked to the metal door and opened it revealing stone stairs leading down into most likely his main forg. he then started started walking down stairs. I was about followed him but he stop and turned around to face me and toothless and started talking in dragoness to toothless. toothless let out a small growl at Dom who responded with a small shrug then started walking down the stone stairs.

"Come on hiccup, we have things to talk about and discuss."he said

" I guess he wants me to go with him alone, sorry bud but it looks like you can't fit" he looked at me with his sad puppy eyes " stay here I will be back promise "I said rubbing his head to give him some comfort

I was about to walk away but stop and turned back to get inferno from toothless saddle "can't be to safe ok see you and a bit toothless" I said now beginning my dissent down the stairs

I saw some waiting for me on the way down with a smile on his face" I see you've brung that sword of yours smart"he said with a nod of approval

"Could you blame me. I'm going down into thor know's where with the person who house I just broke into.

" I'm hurt you don't trust me hiccup.

"Give me a reason.

"Well for starters I'm helping you get closer to that fiery blonde you seem to love so much" he said

"I find that hard to believe.

"And why is that's " he ask

"Well you seem to be doing more of helping yourself then helping me when it comes to her.

"Hiccup. If I wanted to help myself. I would hade most of the islanders women in a harem with Ruffnut. Camicazi Heather and Astrid as my first wives and trust me it won't be the first time a harem and a group of woman hasn't been offered or so welling to be with me.

"What do you mean you were offended a harem...no wait don't tell it a long story "I said looking him in the eye

"Bingo now your getting it.

"Can you tell me one story then" I asked knowing his answer

"OK which one" he said blandly

That took me off guard he really was going to tell me a story" any story "I had to ask

"Yup any story.

"Ok tell me how'd you made Ash's axe.

"Wow that one really brings the feels back.

"Sorry you don't have to tell me.

"No a promise is a promise I will tell you but I need something from you hiccup " he asked

"What is it

"Promise me what I tell you and your friends stay between your use." he said looking me in the eye with the most stony eyed look I have ever been in.

What he is about to tell me must be something serious "ok I promise

"Good" his mood just changed just like that" were here

"What do you mean were here"i ask

"Look in front of you" I did and what I saw was unspeakable

We were in a massive underground cove with green everywhere. Shining rocks that I think are Diamonds. A huge waterfall that led to a huge pool of water that had a shallow stream of water that went out of the cove most likely to the ocean. And then there was some tunnels that led to thor knows were.

To top that all of there was a forge right next to the stream of water. A fire pit next to the pool of water with some chairs around it and a normal size hut a few feet from the forge. All in all this place look like a perfect place to be in" d..dom what is this place

"Welcome to my home away from home. You can say this like my own little hidden world" he said

"Did you make all of this.

"No me and ash find this place when we were just getting to start being friends. But for me this is the place I finally fell in love with her" he said looking at the waterfall

"Dom are you ok" I asked

" yeah come on let go...I just remember " he said then let out loud roar that made me cover my ears.

"What was that for" I asked

"Give it a second" he said

A moment passed just then out of one of the holes in the cove came banshee flying then landing next to us.

I was surprised but at the same time worried that what dom said on the way here was a hint to what he was really was planning. I wanted to no I have to get out off here.

I slowly started backing up but then I bumped into what I thought was a wall but when I turned around I saw dom with a menacing smile on his face " what wrong hiccup you not trying to leave are you" he said then out of nowhere he kicked me in my chest sending me flying back landing in the soft grass

That kick knocked the wind out of me but it wasn't bad so I started standing up to see dom standing in front of me with his arms behind his back" ok hiccup now what" he said in a question

"What do you mean "I asked

"Wrong answer " he said

He then charged at full speed trying to get close so I waited and when he got close I move to side letting him go by me. smiling thinking I got out of the way only to get my hopes crushed when he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and throw me off my feet with little effort. He then grabbed my leg bring me back to him my back hitting the ground

He then picked me up by my tonic and look me in the eye" Nice move but you will have to do better then that" he then let me go. I then took a step back " let try this again. What now hiccup "he said his hands behind his back.

"This" I said pulling out inferno lighting it up with nightmare fire" now what's next dom"i said feeling my anger rising

"You brong out a sword on somebody with no weapon. not Very viking like if I may say "he said

"I'm alot of things. but a viking isn't one of them " I said pointing my sword at him " give up I don't want to hurt you

He did not say anything but just started walking towards me" dom I'm serious stop" I said not realizing I'm backing up

"Hiccup if you're going to do it then do it" he said still walking

I don't want to hurt him I just want to get out of here but how. Then it cam to me with one swipe with inferno. I lite the grass on fire creating a wall between us that made him stop in his tracks" DOM ENOUGH I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT" I said letting my anger slip out

That just made him smiling "come on hiccup your almost there" he said. Then to my complete shock he just walk through the fire. The flames burning his skin but it did nothing

"Wa..what...how did you.."I was cut off when he grabbed me by neck

"Now what hiccup" he said no emotion

What do I do I cant fight him I'm just not strong enough I need help I need toothless please I hope he finds me.

"Now hiccup let me explain what I'm doi..."he was cut off when I we hard a familiar roar looking up to see toothless gliding down form on of the holes" well it about time. banshee can you deal with your boyfriend "she growl at dom then shot lightning at toothless hitting him making him crash on the ground

"TOOTHLESS GET UP" he didn't have time when banshee landed on top of him pinning on his back then growled she was in his face well lightning was rolling over her body dearing him to try something

"Well hiccup that was disappointing. Your father's not here. Your friends are not her. Your dragon is at banshee mercy. What now.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FORM ME" I said now at my breaking point

"YOU HAVE NO ONE HE TO HELP YOU HICCUP NO BACK UP. NO PLAN NO LUCK WHAT WILL YOU DO HICCUP "he said his voice now getting angry

"I DONT KNOW OK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I CAN'T BEAT YOU. I CANT SAVE TOOTHLESS. I CANT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ANYBODY. OK IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT IM HELPLESS. USELESS. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING .I DONT HAVE WHAT IT TAKE TO DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE" I said now breaking down .Dom then let me go and just stood there just looking at me" what.. what do you want" I said now feeling defeated

"Bullshit" was all he said

"What do you mean "I said now confused

"All of that you just said about yourself is bullshit.

"But i...no you lesson too me hiccup all of what you said is yak shit you know why

"Why

"Because you not a quitter hiccup.

"You could have fooled me.

"So what all the stories you guys told me were lies. How a small and weak boy was born too early got sick and survived. How a weak boy turned out to be the most smartest person in his tribe and the best inventor. How a boy shot down one of the most dangerous dragon on earth " he was cut off when banshee let out a growl "ok second most dangerous dragon" that made me chuckle "How a boy looked death in the eye three times and spat at his feet" he then offered me his hand and pick me up then looked me in the eye

"Were are you going with this" I asked

"Hiccup I'v met alot of people in my life and only three of them were willing to stand in my way from a kill and now I will add a fourth "he said Ponting at me

"Me. What do...you were going to kill Astrid in the area were you" the look of sadness on his face gave it away

"I was filled with so much rage and hate for what she said and I wanted to make her pay and I was going to do it to" he stopped and then looked at me with a smile " but who knew a toothpick would be crazy enough to jump into hell and stair down the devil for the girl he love's" that put a smile on my face"you really love her don't you

"What n..no...I mean...I like her and she likes me I think and you and...i" I was cut off when Dom slapped me in the back of my head "ow what was that for.

" For being stupid hiccup. It no question that she likes you and me but I got my eyes on a crazy twin.

"Didn't know you were like gobber.

"What no...I'm not gay...I mean I don't have a problem with it..I mean I have some friends that are...I hate "he said

"I know and Thanks for kicking my ass I think.

"Anytime and plus your going to be a leader in the future you got what it take. But you still got some things to learn lucky I'm going to be staying around lot longer to help you out"he said smugly

"Ok well...wait are you saying.

"Yup. Hiccup haddock you just got yourself a new rider. Dom Draco lee Smith at your service.

" well welcome and thanks again.

"Any time and if you want I can train you with Astrid" he asked

"I think I'll pass for now.

"Ok more for me. Now let head to this dragons edge so we can get this day over with" he said move towards banshee

"Wait so why did you bring me here" I asked

"Well I needed to get you away from toothless some how. and what better way then show you one of my best kept secrets.

"One of your best kept secrets. So I'm assuming ruffnut doesn't know about this" I asked

"Well I was going to show her after we had our alone time and when she would be able to walk.

"And why would...never mind. So can we leave I want to get back before Astrid brings all of berk here" I said knowing that's what she'll do

" Yup..Umm banshee you can get off him now we stopped fighting minutes ago" he said to banshee who was still pinning toothless down

Banshee look down to see she was still on top of toothless and he gave her a toothless smile.

Before banshee got off of him she licked toothless neck then walked over to Dom. While she was walking to dom I could see something dripping from her tell. I didn't know what it was so asked " hay dom is she ok.

"Why you ask "he asked sounding worried

"Because something is dripping from the back of her tail.

The look on dom face went from worried to suprises then he started full on laughing

"Dom are you ok.

" Im...Hahaha not the Hahaha o god this so funny hahah" he said now rolling on the ground he was like this for a minute until banshee shot him with lightning making him stop" Ok ok I'm dom man I need that.

So so what was that" I asked

"Nothing come on let's get out of her" he said mounting on banshee me doing the same with toothless

He took of toothless following behind when went into the some hole toothless came out of and we came out at the top of the mountain of the island " Wow your island his huge" this place has to be twice the size of berk

"That's only the front look behind you"he said

When I turned around my jaw groped the island seemed to go on forever " This place can hold two dragons nest.

"Actually five dragon nest three red deaths and one bewilderbeast but that is just a estimate" He casually said

"How was this place find" I ask

"Nope you used you one story question" he said smugly

"Well are you going to tell how her axe was made.

" On the way there. But fly slow it a long story" he said

I look to see the sun was setting" We might not get there until early morning u don't mind camping on a island on the way do you.

"Well I do like camping sure let ride"he then banshee took off flying toothless following

OK so I know I took in a long break but in and for how short this chapter is in my defense this probably was the chapter I had the longest writer's block ever trying to figure out certain points to stay on so I won't mess up the plot and future endeavors That will come to the group and dumb I'm trying my hardest not to make him the focus of this story there will be other character building and the story as well I will also be visiting of their characters in the story and there will be more flashbacks so you guys can understand and it will try to be as accurate as possible if not I'll do it for the shoot and giggles for over all my apologies

Next chapter will be a full on flash back chapter and will focus on ash pov and so on

Until next time

YEET


	14. Campfire story 2

Random island

Night time

Third person POV

Hiccup and dom finds themselves on a random island setting up camp for the night before they head to the edge. Hiccup was so excited to hear one of dom stories and wanted to know more of that so called magic axe that was at his house.

"Ok Dom the fire should keep us warm and we got some fish to eat now story " hiccup said getting impatient

"Ok you sound like a kid on sugar.

"Don't care now story " hiccup said not taking no for an answer toothless seeing his human happy was happy wanted to hear the story to was also excited looking dom in the eye. but then his eyes wondered to the sleeping form of banshee. That made him look away remembering what happened a few hours ago

"Ok this takes place before I knew how strong my feelings were for the crazy red head" dom said

Flash back

" Come on Dragon boy show me what you got" a fiery red head with a axe said duking out the way of a slice to her head by a spearhead tail.

"You really like talking shit don't you " a dark haired boy said his tail swaying back and forth like a cobra readying to strike

"Well I have to try something to detract you" she then ran towards him swinging her axe downwards trying to cut him in half.

The boy block the axe by sending it to the ground were it got stuck in the ground. Thinking he got the advantage from her losing her axe he didn't notice her foot coming around hitting him in the head turning him around from the strike.

Using the momentum from the kick she spun around pulling her axe out the ground. Now that his back was turned she was about to cut him in half with the same attack but instead the boy raised his tail hoping to block while not looking. But instead of blocking the the hit. The girl cut his tail in two the spear head now on the ground lifeless

The boy was shocked and filled with rage and pain. He turned and shot a ball of fire at the girl. Her not expecting it or having no time to dodge it raised her axe in the hopes of softening the blow but the ball of fire knocked the axe out of her hand sending it to the floor. The heat from the fire turned the well made axe into liquid metal.

The boy had a look of satisfaction on his face looking down at the weapon that cut his tail off. But when he looked up at the girl it changed to dread and guilt" y..you broke my axe" the girl said in disbelief

"Ash look im..

"You broke my axe" the girl said again

"Ash I know wh..

"YOU BROKE MY AXE DOM " Ash yelled

"WHY ARE YOU MAD YOU CUT MY TAIL OFF.

"YOUR TAIL CAN GROW BACK MY AXE CAN'T.

"SO WHAT YOU KNOW IT HURTS ME TO GROM MY LIMBS BACK. AND PLUS IT JUST A AXE JUST GET A NEW ONE.

"JUST A AXE... JUST A AXE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT AXE MEANS TO MEAN YOU PEACE OF SHIT.

"NO WHY SHOULD I..." then to his surprise ash kick dom in the groin. Dom now on his knees in pain

"Ass hole" was all Ash said then walk out of the ring to her home

"Oww that's look's like it hurts " a man said walking up to dom" hope does can grow back.

"They do. sadly it going to hurt the most" dom said looking at the man" so did you like the show or do u want something Guner" Dom asked

" Well my brother wants to see you says there somebody at the docks that wants to see you.

"Is it important" Dom asks hoping it wasn't important. so he can figure out what made Ash kick him in the dick

"Sorry boy from the look's of it your the only one that can help with this.

"Fine" he said standing up getting the feeling back in his legs " Ok let's see what the chiefs needs me for.

Dom and Guner walked out of the ring and made their way through the village towards the docks to were the chief will be waiting with a guest. On the way there the villagers were going about there day doing what they usually do buying and sailing supplies. Talking to friends while there kids run around playing with wooden stick and shields. Some of the kid's saw Dom and ran over to him in the hopes of getting dom to play" Dom Dom can you play with us" a little girl with raven black hair asked while her friends were behind her

"Sorry kid but the chief needs me for something" The look of hurt on the kids faces made Dom's heart melt" Ok ok you can stop it with the looks you guys know I can't say no to you" That made her and her friends faces brighten " I got to go see the chief, but when I'm done I promise I will play with you guys ok.

"Ok, but don't forget" the little girl said with a smile

"Never in a million years, now run along before I change my mind" that made all of the them run off to do who knows what.

"See you at the docks boy" Guner said walking off

"Your really good with kid's " Dom turned to see a woman with fire red hear with some gray strains clearly showing her age.

" Well it not hard when I one's was a kid myself and knowing them they're going to be expecting one hell of a game when I'm done with whatever the chief wants. So Chieftess Helga what may I help you with" dom asked

" i keep telling you Dom to just call me Helga. And I just came to tell you I would like to speak to you when Alivss is done with you. meet me at my house" she said walking away

"I think I know what she wants to talk about." He said to himself

"What's taking you so long" Dom turned to see Ash coming with a look of annoyance like somebody kick her favorite chicken " My father wants to see you what's taking you so long" Ash's said walking back towards the docks

"I'm going keep you head on" he retorted

As they were walking close to the docks Dom couldn't help but notice something out of the ordinary. At the docks were no ships but a lone female figure standing there with a masked that covered her faces only thing visible was her eyes. she was also wearing a black sleeveless Gi with a silver dragon wrapping around from her shoulder to there waste. Leather arm gourds and a katana on her back with a few throwing knifes on stand bye.

The stranger and the chief was talking then she began to take off her mask to reveal the face of a young girl that looked about the same age as Dom.

To the men they saw a beautiful asian girl with jet black hair wrapped in a ponytail, flawless skin that sparkled in the sunlight making her look like a goddess and the most beautiful pear of jade green eye that made most of the men freeze.

But to Dom the look of shock and suprises was on his face. Cause when he saw her his heart skip a beat.The girls face looked more defined and womanly and her figure showed she has grow into a strong warrior and young woman. She would have been so unrecognizable if Dom didn't look in those eyes.

Cause those eyes he can never forget. Those eyes were the eyes that showed him how to have fun again in his most darkest time in his life. Those were the same eyes that got him into so much trouble with his aunt and uncle. Those were the same eyes that comfort him when he had to live though him loosing his mother and father. Those were the same pear of eye that he had to see water up when he had to tell her that it was time for him to go on his trials. He would have to be a fool to forget about her coues it was a person he thought he would never get the chance to see again"D..Daiyu

"Hay lad. there you are what you still doing here the chief wants to see you " Guner said approaching Dom

"I was just seeing what the situation was looking like and to find out one of my closest friends is here.

"You know who that girl is" Guner ask

"Yup that is Daiyu one of the toughest, cold hearted, dangerous girls I know.

"She Doesn't look that tuff.

"Ok just make sure you don't say that to her face or she will melt you insid out.

"Wait... she's a dragon born.

"Yup, her family was the second that Draco blessed with the soul of the Dragon Born." Dom explained

"How man family's are there in your clan" Guner asked

"Hundreds when the war was over Draco saw that maybe there is still good in the world. So he and the first born set out to find family's with the same idea's as my family.

"So what your telling me is that there more of your kind out there.

"From the highest and coldest to the hottest and lowest places on earth.

"Sounds like fun when they all come together.

"Doesn't happen often but when it does my uncle and some of the elders make a huge banquet. So much food it would put Odin to shame. Then the game's are the best, from racing, hunting, and my favorite the big tournament. Were one person from each family comes and fight for there name.

" how many times you won.

" twice but it would have been three if it wasn't for that cheat right there" Dom pointed at Daiyu

"How she beat you.

Dom looked away a blush began to fall on his face" Um...she kind of detached me" Dom said rubbing the back of his head shyly

"I can only thank of what happened" Guner then looked back at the group and saw Daiyu looking at Dom" Umm lad I think you caught her eye" said Gunner ponting at Daiyu who was looking at Dom with lust filled eyes then lick her lips with her forked tongue" I dont need to be a dragon to know that you might have your hands full with that girl" that small show got the attention of a angry redhead who was now looking at Daiyu murderously " And make sure Ash don't piss her off or well have a lot on our hands. I'm going to go get some meed from the hall good luck kid" Guner said patting him on the back.

"Yup luck is what I'm going to need" Then Dom started to approach the group seeing the chief talking to Daiyu" Hay guy's how's it going.

" Dom son good you here we have a guest here that says she here to see you" Alivss jesterd towards Daiyu

" Well stranger I'm here what can I help you with" Dom said cheekily

Daiyu walked up to Dom wrapped her arms around his neck then gave Dom a deep and lustful kiss. Dom was caught off guard that she would just out right started kissing him. He became more shocked when she stuck her forked tongue in his mouth cousin Dom to almost pass out from the felling his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The show stopped when Daiyu broke the kiss cousin Dom to look at her speechless. Not knowing how to respond.

"So Dom am I still just some stranger or are you going to introduce me to your friends" Daiyu said smugly

"I..um..I..don't..i..i..umm" was all Dom could get out

"Oops I think I might have over it. Dom are you ok" Daiyu asked a little worried

"I...the...umm...i...umm...i" Dom murdered unintelligently

"Yup I think I broke him...um.. Sorry about that you see me and Dom goes way back and when he left I told him that when I see him again I will do something that will leave him speechless and well as you can see I didn't disappoint did I Dom.

"I...umm...do...i...umm...well...I.

"Yup your did leave the boy speechless. I can tell the only time I've seen the boy like this is when he and my daughter had there first stair down " Alivss explained

Daiyu turned to see the same redhead that was given her a murderous look but now it only Intensified

"What are you looking at redhead" Daiyu said facing Ash

"I don't appreciate you making my friend feel uncomfortable" Ash responded

" Dom is fin.

" What makes you think his fin.

"Because for the record I know Dom and I know Dom will be ok.

"And for the record dom doesn't like crowds.

" Are you telling me how to treat my friend who I grew up and trained with.

"And are you trying to tell somebody that fought and trained with him how he is not feeling." Ash said now getting in her face

"I know you're not getting in my face skin bag" Daiyu said now getting closer

" O now you have a problem with somebody violating personal space."Ash responded

"I got a problem when a spoiled little princess is trying to act tough because there daddy and his men are here" Ash retorted

" You think I need my father here to protect me please anytime anywhere bitch."Ash then pulled out a axe she stole from one of the gourds

"How about right now then princess red rag " Daiyu then grew a long spearhead tail aiming it at Ash's face Ash's doing the same with the axe.

Then a third spearhead tail came in between both girls "Ok ok you two need to stop.

"But she started it" both of the girls said together " stop copy me. Shut up. Your hair is stupid. No yours. AAAA that it" They were about to attack but stop when they saw dom turn into his Dragon form towering over both of them

"I said that's enough now"he said his growls vibrating the docks

For a moment they just looked at each other then both responded

"Good" Dom then turned back

"I'm out of here have fun dom" Ash said started to walk away

"Ash wait I wanted to talk to you.

" well I don't, see you Dom" was all she said then walked away

" wow you are still good with the ladies " Daiyu said jokingly

"And you are still as annoying as I remember you" Dom said" So what brings you here

"What? am I not aloud to visit a old friend on his trials.

"Were ever you go trouble follows so what's up.

"I'm serious im just here to see a friend" Dom just looked at her with a judgmental stair not looking away for a moment they stood like that until" Ok fine I need your help on something there happy.

"Very now what is this help you need.

" You got somewhere we can talk privately.

"Why is that you want to talk to Dom privately" Alivss asked

"Because the thing I want to tell Dom involves our clan and I would like to keep this between just me and him sense were the only ones in this part of the world.

"I understand. Men come let them have their privacy. Dom when your done remember Helga wants to talk to you when your done.

"Got it chief " Then the Chief and his men walked back up from the docks leaving Daiyu and Dom alone" Ok so what do you mean this is clan business

"Star metal" when Daiyu said that dom's demeanor changed to something of worried

"What happened" Was all Dom said then Daiyu started to explain

"There was a report. a Group of rogues broke into Draco's volt and stole Star metal.

"How that place is like fort knox there's no way in or out with unless they have the blood of..."Dom stop in realization" don't tell me.

"Yes my father and a few other's forced there way in and killed most of the gourds that was posted there" Dom was now pissed to hear that the murderer of his mother and father was still out there and now he has one of the most dangerous material know to there clan. This can only spell trouble.

"That doesn't explain why your here.

"The council doesn't trust anyone of my father wife or children. Some of the council wants us dead because they found out that some of my brothers was there the day the village was attacked. Keeping your uncle's and aunt force's from coming sooner." hearing that made Dom's blood boil. That it was all Ging fault he was a orphan.

" That still doesn't answer why your here.

"Things has gotten bad back home my entire family's loyalty has been put into question. So to make things right I told the council that I will search for the stolen Metal and bring my father and his followers in front of our clan to face judgment.

"Man I feel sorry your family taking all the heat how can I help.

"Well I tracked some of the metal to a island twelve hours flight from here.

"Ok so what we talking in defense.

"Armed to the teeth with anti ships and dragon defenses, bola harpoons and net launchers, watchtowers, signal ships, and catapults.

" how's there base looking like

" Think of if alcatraz was turned into fort knox.

"Damn they really don't want to lose this stuff I can see why.

"My guess my father told them there life are on the line.

"How does your father keep coming to the past without the council. knowing them you think they would have most of the gates watched.

"That's the thing nobody knows. most are saying he probably found some unmarked gates that he hid them from the councils. All I knows is the sooner we find them the sooner we end this.

"I agree so when are we leaving" I voice said startling both of them. Dom and Daiyu looked and saw that Ash came from behind some boxes on the docks

Dom and Daiyu was shocked that she was able to stay there with out them feel her presence" how..what...when.. Did I get back here I never left you should really watch your surroundings.

" I'll remember. Right after I explain to you why the hell your not going.

" why not.

" One your the daughter of the chief. Two it to dangerous. Three your not going because I said so.

"Your not the boss of me.

"I don't have to be because your not going and plus you don't have the training or skill to..."Dom was cut off when he felt cold metal on his throat. He looked to see that Ash's somehow got a dagger out and put it at his throat in just a second. He couldn't even reach fast enough to see how she did that even when he was staring right at her. This got Dom thinking what have she been hiding from him and how deadly she really is." This doesn't prove nothing and plus even if I wanted you to go you would have to asked your parents and Daiyu would have to be ok with this and I'm sure I know what her answer would be.

"She can come" was all Daiyu said

"See I told... wait what do you mean she can come." Dom exclaimed dramatically

"Dom look were she has you not alot of people can sneak up on two well trained Borns and put one at knife point without them knowing. I say let her come.

"I don't know "Dom said thinking of the possibility of how this can go wrong

"Come on Dom please" Ash said looking Dom in the eye her blue orbs putting him in a trance

Dom shuck his head breaking the hold" No the answer is still no.

"Ok it fine. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. hay Daiyu you want to hear something" Ash asked

"Yeah what " Daiyu answered questionably

"What if I told you that a certain someone has been getting his ass kicked by a certain red head" Ash said looking Dom in the eye with a devious grin

"O really is that so " Daiyu said seeing were this is going

"What are you doing Ash" Dom question

"O I'm just telling a close friend of yours that you're get stomped out by me.

"Dom is this true.

"No..what..no she is lying.

"Yup he let's his gourd down a lot. He talks about how good he is and that he is so much better than a lot of people.

"Ash stop you don't know what you're doing.

" O know please keep going this getting good.

"And get this he said he's so good he can beat anybody.

"Is that the truth Dom" Daiyu ask looking at Dom who was sweating rocks

"No..i..umm...you see..I.

"I just wanted to tell you how great he's doing and was hoping you pass the news to his family especially his uncle Marion " Ash said putting the final touch on her plan

Dom face went from a embarras to full on angry "you wouldn't dare."Dom said his tail ponting at Daiyu you.

Daiyu didn't say anything she and Ash just looked at each other with a smirk

12 hours later on a sea stake

"I can believe this is happening" Dom said in his Dragon form standing next to him was Daiyu who was also in her's form. Which had a white underbelly with a dark green back and a smile figure she was almost the same size as Dom but had a longer tail

"I can't believe you were played by a viking princess no offense" Daiyu said

"No problem it's not the first time I got Dom to take me on one of his adventurers and Thanks for the outfit it nice but a bit tight in the chest if you ask me" Ash said wearing one of Daiyu Gi's" Dom how I look" Ash asked posing

Dom didn't wanted to say anything before but now that he got a good look at her the way outfit hugged her hourglass figure and her sizable chest made Dom's control of his emotions hard especially being in his dragon form and add that on Daiyu being so close to him mad it hard from him to focus " You look fine now put your mask on and you two stay her with banshee. I'm going to scout before getting in position" he said then took of into the clouds

"Man what's his problem.

"His in heat" Daiyu said

" What do you mean by that.

" Around this time of year our kind goes into heat.

" You mean like deer or Yaks.

" Yup it rough for the males they get angry alot less prashant more energy and as you can tell more horny.

"Makes sense why he almost fried me for cutting off his tail.

"Man you really do be kicking his ass I can't wait to tell his uncle.

"I thought we weren't going to tell him.

"O I'm not going to tell his uncle I'm going to tell his aunt Charlie whose most likely going to tell Uncle Marion " Daiyu said smugly

"That so wrong I like you.

"Be careful what you say you think the males are bad. The females are like dog's well hump anything that moves if you know what I mean "Daiyu said Seductively

"Umm as much fun that sounds I would like to keep my maidenhead.

" Who said anything about taking your maidenhead there are other ways to have fun" Daiyu said licking her lips with her forked tongue

"I'll keep that in mind.

"It's cool plus I don't want to you ruin you that would be Dom's jobs.

"What do you mean by that.

"Well it's so overs that you like him" Daiyu said looking at Ash

"What no I don't he's a good friend and training partner" Ash said trying to defend herself Daiyu didn't say nothing but just looked at her with a knowing look banshee doing the same. Ash just sighed knowing that she can't lie to save her life" fine how'd you know.

"Because you look at Dom the same way I looked at him" Daiyu said saddle

"You hade feelings for Dom" Ash said in realization

"Still do" Daiyu said dreamily

"I'm sorry if I'm stepping on something sacred.

"O no don't worry about it there's nothing between us were just friends sadly. How long have you had it for Dom "Daiyu asked

"He saved me and my village from a man name Drago. He use to come to our island for supplies and gold.

"Sounds bad and how'd he do it.

" When Drago came my village didn't have what he wanted and was going to destroy my village so my father begged him not to and offered him anything else. So when he saw me you can only imagine were his mind was going.

"I don't like the guy already keep going sorry.

"It ok. So me not wanting to be somebody's pet i grabbed my axe and ran, his men chasing right after me deep into the forest we're i ran into Dom literally" Ash started chuckling at the memory.

"And how'd that go" Daiyu asked

"I thought he was one of Drago's men who somehow got in front of me. So me and him started fighting not realizing that the men caught up to me and captured both of us. Then brought us back were drago wanted to make a example out off us by killing my father but you know Dom.

"He wouldn't keep his mouth shut am I right " Daiyu said knowing the answer.

" Yup. He was calling Drago all sorts of names some of them even made me and some of the men looked shocked. Some of the words I never even heard of. To this day he still wouldn't tell me what they mean.

" And Drago didn't take that kindly did he.

"Nope. Drago not wanting that to slide let out a strang yell and came a few monsters nightmares with armor on them.

" So he was controlling dragons makes sense how he was able to keep you guys in check.

" Yeah it was bad until Dom came. So as I was saying Drago pointed his bullhook at me and Dom. Then the Dragons shot fire at us covering me and him in a fire. I hard my mother and father yell my name and trust be told i thought I was dead " She said then a smile appeared on her face

"But none of you know what he was and how much he just pissed him of.

"To say I was shocked would be a understatement. Drago thought that we both were dead . But I was shocked to see i was in a ball of fire. At the time i didn't know what was happening but when i looked into his eyes I don't know something happened. It was like my heart stopped and started again. It was wired.

" You just experienced the first stage of the bond" Daiyu said

"What is the bond.

" The bond is what we do when we want somebody to be more emotionally and physically connected to our cores. Think of it as a mark or a claim that you are off limits.

"O Thor are we engag'd" Ash said now started to panic.

"No no no nothing like that. The first step is just a invitation to his core and if you accept. You will be in the second step.

" Which is.

" The mind link.

"So he would be able to read my mind.

"Not unless you want him to. It a two way thing both has to be in a agreement for the other to enter their mind.

"Let say if one decides that they wanted to know what the other is hiding and they say no. So that person focuses them to open there mind" when ash asked question Daiyu started to growl" I'm sorry did i say something wrong.

"No it just bad memory's. But to answer your question to do that is the most disrespectful and unforgivable thing someone can ever do in our clan. It worst then cheating or murder. Because your not only braking that person trust but taking away the one thing a person has private." Daiyu said wrapping her tail around her

"Did somebody do that to you" Ash asked hoping she's not going to fare

"Let's just say my father wasn't the best at being kind to his wife's and kids keeping secrets. Especially when you try your hardest to hide a friendship with the boy you secretly have a crush on. And that haven felling far a boy who mother was promised to him did not go well when he found out.

"I'm sorry to you had to go through that Daiyu.

"It fine because it going to be all the more satisfying when i bring his ass in front of the council and watch as they drain him of every drop of his core.

"What do you mean by that.

"What my father did is unforgettable and horrible. So many people and families killed because of his jealousy and hatred for what Dom's mother did.

"You said something about a broken promise and Dom's mother what happened.

"If Dom didn't tell you then it not my story to tell. All I can say is that things got bad and alot of people got killed by his hatred.

"And what about taking his core would make things better.

"The crimes for what his followers gets is a quick death if not in front of the council then on sight. But for my father his will be core removal.

"How bad is it.

"It would put the blood eagle or anything to shame. Having your core removed is like having everything that make you taken out. you'll still be alive but what would be the point. The other half that makes a dragon born him will be gone. And locked away never to be able to be returned dath would be more merciful then that.

"O Thor that sounds...i don't know what to say.

There was a moment of silence tell Daiyu started a new conversation" So you want to know the third step.

"Ok tell me.

"Most couples do this on the day of the wedding.

"Umm were is this going.

"Just listen . It when they both give up half of there cores to be fully bonded. It so beautifully to watch and I've dreamed of it someday. But don't tell Dom I said the word beautiful or I will never hear the end of it.

"Copy. So it that it.

"Well there is the forth step were if they decid yo have kid's every month the male have to give a price of his core help the baby grow.

"Wow that so sweet.

"Yeah but there's a draw back. As the baby get stronger the male gets weaker to the point were he won't have his powers or be able to transform until the baby is born or is dead.

"Wow sounds rough.

"That not the half of it" Daiyu said Just then Dom came back landing next to them" So what it's looking like down there.

"I found the Star metal.

"Ok good so what the plan" Ash said

"No you don't understand. When I went to go look around the whole forest was destroyed.

"What how" Daiyu asked

"I don't know but whatever walked through that place was pissed of follow me" Dom said

So Daiyu and Ash on banshee followed them to the fort to find it destroyed huge holes that looked like somebody was dropping bombs all over the place and in the center was a huge hole in the man building and in the hole was the star metals just setting there untouched.

"What could have done this" Ash asked

"It was a Ddagon born but that can't be i was told i was the only one in this time period except for Dom" Daiyu said confused

"I clearly wasn't one of your father's followers maybe it was somebody on there own" Ash suggested

"I don't know but this just makes it easier. let's get the metal and go" Daiyu said

Peaceable forest time gate

Dom Ash And Daiyu mad there made there way back to the island with the star metal in towe it took a lot longer to get back but they made good time was able to make it back before the sun was at it lowest. Right now they were standing in front of the time gate that would lead them to central park and was now saying there good byes

"Well this was fun we should do again but with more exploration and death.

"I'll make sure I call you when Roman's are attending or Drago shows his ugly mug" Dom said walking up to Daiyu and giving her a huge

"You better come and visit or I'm coming back with your aunt Charlie and you don't want that do you.

"Please don't bring that devil here" Dom joked.

"I'm telling.

" Snitches get stitches.

"And stitches get bitches so shoot your shot." Daiyu said with a double meaning. She then turned to Ash and gave her a wink then walked to the Rock wall the metal in a hug backpack she then put her hand on the wall then it began to slip apart showing a dark cave with a light at the end of it. She looked back at them and with a final wave walked in the cave closing behind her.

"So now that she's gone you own me a new axe," Ash said getting in his face

"O come on Ash it was a accident i wasn't in my right mind" Dom tried to explain

"O i know and I also know rat around this time is your kind goes into heat and that makes you alot of things exactly horny" Ash said putting her hands on Dom chest.

"Umm Ash i don't think this is a good idea" Dom said trying to control his himself.

"O i saw the way you were looking at me in that tight outfit Daiyu gave me.

"Ash please "dom said his heart beating fast blood flowing down to his manhood.

"O i bet you would love to tear my clothes off and take me like a wild animal right now" she said her hands moving down to his pants. Where when she looked down she was surprised to that Dom's manhood was at accident and was surprised by the size "wow Daiyu wasn't kidding when she said your are going to make a girl happy.

"Umm...look i can explain i... I will stop this when I get a new axe am i clear " she said whispering in his ear. He just nodded in response " good now I'm going to take this stuff of and get cleaned up" she said walking away but stopped and turned witb a smile on her face" see you Dom and make sure you take care of your friend" and with that she left Dom staring at her backside hungrily.

4 hours later

Dom walked into his small hut and was about to lay down when he felt something strange in his pillow so he left it up and to his surprise there was a basketball size star metal on his bed and on it was a note that read.

'Let your trails begin

Present time

"And Done what you Think " Dom said to hiccup who was staring in wonder

"Wow now thats a story...but you still didn't tell me how her axe was made.

"O yeah true. Ok you see star metal is magic it was given to my clan by draco himself and when its forged into a weapon it is bonded to that person for life and will only be able to work for that person unless that person gives somebody else the ok or are the same blood.

"So it won't work. Unless you say i can use it

"Yup.

"I don't believe it.

"Ok" was all Dom say then be stuck out his hand and from a moment nothing happened. But then there was a boom then out of know we're the same the axe that was at Dom home cam flying in Dom's hand. Then he just dropped it on the floor.

Hiccup was supposed for a second then it passed and just stood at the axe and back at Dom" So do i just pick it up" Hiccup asked Dom didn't say anything just stared at him.

Hiccup getting the idea try picking up the axe but to hjs suprises it did not move. He tried it for a minute and nothing. Toothless came trying to move it and the same happened so both of them gave up. Then Dom bent down and just pick it up like it was nothing" like u said hiccup magic.

"Ok i believe you but were did your friend Daiyu go when she set sail.

"I don't know all i know is she'll be back. Ok that enough story's for tonight we got to be at the edge by morning so get some sleep " Dom said laying down next to banshee

"Night Dom.

"Night Hiccup.

My God just took long you know what I'm start doing making this chapter a shorter because my brain hurts but good news is I just another plot device in the store can you find it

Until next time

YEET

I fix the chapter if anything pm me


	15. Butting heads

Hiccup Pov

Splash. I woke up in a panic looking around to find were the person that threw that water, toothless doing the same.

"Come rise and shine you two we have a Group of riders to get to.

"What time is it.

"Midday. You and Toothless slept like a baby after i told you that story.

"Why did you let us sleep so late.

"Well i had to get a few things from my home and I and Banshee move faster alone.

I looked to see a large sack next to banshee. Looking by the size of it looked like only she can carry" What's you got in the large sack.

"Some clothes, cleaning supplies, Some of Banshee stuff and some personal things.

"Why so much things.

"Well I did say Im here to stay, Two, your going to need help dealing with the hunters and plus i have a promise to keep.

That got my attention" Who did you promise." He just looked at me and smiled" let me guess it a long story.

"Now your getting it. Now get your stuff and let's go before they come looking for us" he then hoped on banshee with a bag on his back. Banshee then picked up the large sack and took off.

"You ready to go bud" he just let out a annoyed chuff" I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

The edge

Ruffnut pov

It was the afternoon and hiccup and Dom wasn't here yet and we were starting to get worried that Dom might have done something to him. Even though he promised me he wouldn't kill anybody that didn't me he wouldn't seriously hurt someone and seeing how mad he was when he found out that we broke into his house. I can only imagine what his doing right now" Hay ruffnut how's it going " I looked to see fishleg coming next to me.

" hay fish what you want.

"I just wanted to tell you that Astrid is getting the dragons ready to go to Dom's Island and find hiccup.

"Ok thanks for telling me ill be ready soon. Is that all you want.

" no i actually wanted to talk.

"About.

"You and Astrid.

"What about it.

"You and Astrid are not getting along are you.

"Fishleg that is the biggest understatement i have ever heard.

"This thing between you and her needs to stop.

"Why, none of this is my fault. most of what happened in the last few days with her has been all her and her danm pride.

"Come on ruff you know how Astrid is.

"Yeah i know how she is and most of the time i can deal with it. most of the time it funny to watch her show somebody a lesson." I turned to fishleg and looked him in the eye" but not this time fish. It has always been what Astrid wants.

"Come on ruffnut your being ridiculous.

" Am i fishlegs and I really being ridiculous.

"Ok maybe you have some points. But all I'm saying is you two are friends.

"She sure as hell not acting like one.

"That not what I see" he said under his breath

"What did you say" I said while glaring at him

"Umm nothing... i umm going to see what meatlug is doing see you" he said running off

I stood there alone thinking about the situation I'm in right now. First the fact that I have a super hot guy that can turn into a dragon and is head over heels for me.

Second, I can't go out with the guy because I have a so called friend who also has a crush on him well also having a crush on Hiccup. Who also has a crush on her. But a stupid deal my so called friend made that prevents her from seeing nobody else expected for the guy who beat her.

Third, that guy who is head over heels for me is on a mission to find and kill the ones who murdered his wife and unborn child and if that not bad me and my friends are friends with said person who killed his wife and said person brother.

But the worst thing about all this is that dragon boy is coming here to stay and I have to keep his secret well also keeping him from knowing about Heather and Dager. "Man i hate this" i said too myself

I started walking up towards the club house were i saw Astrid and Heather talking to fishlegs. My brother and Snotlot were eating with chicken.

"Hay guys so what's up.

"We were deciding on who will go and find hiccup and Dom."Heather said

" Ok so who's going" I asked

"Me, Heather and Snotlot were planning on going to Dom's Island and search for him. while you Tuffnut and fishlegs try and find hiccup." Astrid said

"Wait you and Heather wanted to go to Dom's Island and search for him why not let me come.

"No offense Ruffnut but if it comes to a fight me a Astrid and Snotlot have a better chance of handling Dom."Heather said

"And I have a better chance of making sure things don't come to that" I replied

"She does have a good point Astrid. Dom does seem to relax when she's around." Heather said

"She still can't come. if it comes to a fight we'll need to be able to handle the problem. and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Astrid think about it. If things go bad maybe having somebody that can smooth things over will be good to have. I don't see why she can't come." Heather said

"Because this is my search mission and I'm picking who I want to come with me. And we need to be as unoticeable as possible.

"And whats going to make you thinks going to happen when Dom sees you and Heather sneaking around his island again.

"We can handle him.

"Like hell you can. Do i have to remind you the last time you said that. and what happened to you the last two times you picked a fight with him.

"What are you trying to say and what is you problem with me.

"Tuffnut, Snotlot, fishlegs can you take a step outside me and Astrid need a girl chat.

"Hay tuffnut,Snotlot i think we should take the chances to leave." Fishlegs said

"Yup." Tuffnut said

"Right behind you guys" Snotlot said running behind them.

I then turned to Astrid" you want to to know what my problem is with you.

"Please tell me.

"You only think about what's good for Astrid. Your so self-centered that i wander. Why does hiccup likes you.

"Self-centered?..the things I do is not for the good of me. It for the dragons, for berk, and for my friends.

"For your friends. So were does Dom come in that picture.

"What about Dom i... Wait is this about him.

"What do you think ms i can't make up my mind. Ms i think i can beat anybody. Ms i have so much pride that i couldn't see that what I was doing was hurting my so called friend.

"Ruffnut.. Dom disrespected my family and then he out right call me i child. He was so cocky and bold that I wanted to put him in his place.

"And what happened Astrid did you put him in his place. Did you show him who was the best warrior in our generation. No what happened was you want into that ring knowing the consequences if you loss and got your ass kick. If you would have listen to a friend who told you that you couldn't and wouldn't beat him you wouldn't be in this mess.

"And if you were a friend you would have been on my side And supported me.

"Supported you...Supported you...Astrid I have always been honest with you. I have always been there for you. Unlike you I don't abandon my friends when he was there for you when you lost your uncle. At least I didn't abandon a friend when he opened up to you about how he was being shunned by his on father. At least i never abandon a friend when he showed that he would have ruined my so called honor and worst of all at least I'm not some two timing bitch who now want that so called friend because he rides the most dangerous dragon and is no longer a unless screw up." When I said that it got quite she and Heather just looked at me in shocked. I just realized I just said something that most of the gang doesn't like to talk about even hiccup.

Astrid face stay like that then it changed to anger" You know ruffnut you say all does things which are true But don't forget this" She then got in my face" at least I was a friend to him. Well you your brother and Snotlot put him through hell.

"Well your no angel Astrid because I can remember somebody not helping him when he needed it.

"Ok you two need to take a step back" Heather said walking in between us.

"Well you need to talk to her because she clearly doesn't know the meaning of stepping on something that doesn't belong to hers

"Stepping... Dom never belong to anybody he's not some object that can be claimed.

" well your one to talk seeing as your the one who is bound to him or did the beat down he gave you made you forget.

"Dom doesn't want me you know that.

"But you want him don't you." she didn't say anything but just looked away her face turning red" O my Thor are you kidding me. You really have to be kidding me...Ruffnut it not what you think...Not what i think give me a break Astrid. Not only do you have the hots for hiccup who likes you. Now you like Dom who doesn't even like you.

" I know.

"And now that you lost that fight you can't even do anything or go out with the boy you like or do you even want hiccup.

"What... of course I still like hiccup.

"You could have fouled me, seeing as lately hiccup has been more confident and even put on a little show for you at the forg. But what was you doing you had your eyes only on Dom. While hiccup was right there hoping to catch your eye. And don't try to deny it.

"What you think i was the only ones that was eyeing Dom there was clearly others girls and women to. Hell even Heather was checking him out.

"Can't lie Ruff I like what I saw if im going to be honest" Heather said her face turning red.

"So why are you so mad.

"Because your being a hypocrite.

"Me a hypocrite how.

"Do I have to remind you of what happened when Heather first came to use and how much you were acting like somebody was stilling him away.

"Thats true Astrid you did not like when I got to close to hiccup.

"For good reasons.

"And this is what i mean everything has to be about you and you want to know the worst part about all of this is.

"Please tell me.

" you ruined my chances at happiness all because you couldn't let go of your control and like somebody else be happy. no you just have to have everything.

"Why shouldn't I have what I work so Odin danm hard for. Why shouldn't I get this little time to get a chance. after all that happened to me and all the time I've spent righting my wrongs. Why does this stop you from being happy ruffnut.

"BECAUSE DOM IS MORE THAN JUST SOME GUY. HE IS SPECIAL. MORE SPECIAL THEN YOU THINK. AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO BREAK THINGS WITH HIM BEFORE I FALL FOR HIM ANY MORE THEN I ALLRIGHT HAVE." I yelled now loosing my temper

"How's that." Heather asked

" I promise him i will keep his secrets." That little secret may be the reason we wouldn't be able to stop him if he finds out. I hope banshee and the dragons have a plan on stopping him if he get to that point.

I looked back at the girls to see that Heather was looking between us and. Astrid was looking down probably thinking of how deep she gotten herself in and me saying all those things was not helping her. I need to say something" hay Astrid i... hay guys hiccups back and Dom's with him" Tuffnut said running back out I looked saw Astrid walking towards the door not looking back.

"Did i go to far.

"Yes and no you could have been a little more understanding."Heather said

"You wouldn't be saying that if she had the hots for fishlegs would you.

"True. Well come let's go see what news Hiccup and Dom has for us.

Me and Heather walked outside and saw the gang and hiccup talking to Dom who wad standing next to banshee with a large sack next to them.

"What could that sack be for" I asked myself.

"Well it nice to see you guys. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I hade to give hiccup here a few pointers." Dom said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah thanks for that. Did you really have to make it so painful.

"How else am I supposed to teach you. I was told that the best way for you to learn is if you get a scare out of it.

"Make that something me and you have in common." Astrid said with a smile.

"I fully agree with that. And how is my second favorite blonde doing." He said gesturing to Astrid.

"Fine. I was getting worried that you did something to hiccup and was getting ready to come hunt you down. But seeing that you are back witb him, I guess I'll have to call it off.

"O Astrid if there's one thing you should know about me. Is that love a challenge" he said while giving me a wink.

I looked away hoping nobody noticed my embarrassment.

"So Dom what are you doing here." Fishlegs asked.

"Well my chubby friend. Rumor has it that you all got yourself a dragon hunter Infestation and is in need of a exterminator. Lucky for you im the guy for the job.

"Wait so are you saying you're staying." Heather asked with a bit nervousness.

"Yup. Ladies, gentlemen and dragon. Dom Draco Lee Smith at your service. Here to help with your dragon hunter problem. and any other personal needs you may have" he said looking at me Astrid and Heather making us blush.

"Ok...ok that cool and all. But as you can see there is a little problem." Snotlot said

"And what would that be." Dom asked

"Where are you going to sleep cause you don't have a hut to sleep in.

"Well until I build my hut. Me and Banshee will just sleep outside. Not the first time we done it.

"Are you sure Dom." I Asked

"Yup ill we'll be fine. Unless you want to make some room next to you" he said grabbing my hand and looking me in the eyes.

By the gods I can't stop looking into those beautiful orbs" Umm.. sorry Dom but... She all ready has a roommate and don't have room you." Tuffnut said stepping in front of me and Dom

The fact that i can fell his angry slowly grow. also him slowly going for one of his knifes tells me this is not going to end well.

and were did he get it from i though Astrid took all his weapons.

Moving my brother out of my way. I stood in front of Dom and grabbed his hand. That made the angry i felt that was growing disappeared. Most likely saving my stupid brother life.

"Like i was going to say. I don't think that would be a good idea seeing that you and him wouldn't get along.

"I think that would be best. We wouldn't want a misunderstanding to happen, now wouldn't we" he said while looking at Tuffnut. Who was now behind barf and belch.

"Ok so Dom what you got in the big sack over there" thank you Snotlot for changing the subject.

"Just some thing's I'll need and under things o that reminds me" he then walked over to his sack and took out what looks like a book and through it to fishlegs" here fish a book on material gronkels can make. This is a friends book so don't lose it or she'll kill me.

"Umm... thanks but does this friend of yours know you have this.

"Nope. That why you are not to lose it. But other then that enjoy it.

"Thanks Dom. Come on meatlug let's see what's this book got for us." Fishlegs and meatlug walked off to do who knows what.

"What was that book you gave him really about" Heather asked.

"A book on things gronkels can make. I'm sure he'll have fun with it." He said then he turned back towards me" So beautiful know any good spot that has lots of trees" he then lend down to whisper in my ear "or maybe somewhere quiet.

"I would love to" i said getting ready to pull him to the woods. but was cut off when Heather and Astrid pointed there axes at Dom's neck with smug smiles on there faces

"Where do you two think your going " Heather asked

"While she was going to help me get some wood for my new hut and maybe after get something to eat" he said the Last part looking at me with a smile.

I noticed that his teeth was sharp giving me the shivers" Well that is going to have to wait" Astrid said

"And why does he have to wait" i asked getting annoyed.

Then Astrid thew Dom his sword that she took from him" Coues We are going to spar and Heather wants a piece of you.

"You sure Heather it can be overwhelming at first. But ill be gentle. Seeing it your first with me" That made Heather and Astrid blush red as a rose.

"Can you please take this seriously" Astrid asked

"Fine fine. Hay hiccup you want to join. I no problem handle two of them but it would be wrong to not share. you in?.

"I think I'll watch. Wouldn't want them to get to distracted" Hiccup said smiling at Astrid.

I and Heather noticed which suprised use. Me mostly seeing that hiccup was never the one to out right flirt. I looked at Dom and hiccup and saw them giving each other a wink.

I jabbed Dom in the stomach to get his attention" What was that.

"What was what" he said looking clues. Then given hiccup a quick wink which I noticed.

"That right there what was that wink.

"Ruffnut im not sure what your talking about" again he gave hiccup another wink.

"Again why are you two winking at each other.

They both just looked at each other and smiled" It a guy thing." they both said.

"Me and you are going to have a chat after your done.

"Your not going to watch" he asked

"I need some time to myself right now but come get me when you're done.

" Can't wait" he said with a smile

"Hay what about us" Snotlot said

"Yeah what are we going to do " Tuffnut added

Dom took off his bag and pulled out what looks like a two small tube thing with symbols on it" This my two friends is a Chinese finger trap the name is right on the nose.

"It looks dumb" Snotlot said

"Then it will be perfect for you" Dom said causing us snicker

"What ever. What does it do.

"Put your two fingers inside the hole and try to get it out" he then did just that and pulled it out with no problem" Now it's your turn.

"That's it. Not even a challenge" he took one from Dom and did the same thing.

"Good luck. Here tuff take yours" Dom then handed tuff one and did the same.

I was suprises seeing that Snotlot and Tuffnut was having problems getting there fingers out. It was actually funny watching them try to figure it out. But then that got me thinking. how did Dom do it so easily and they can't.

"Your wondering why they can't get there fingers out" Dom asked mentally.

"You made it look so easy what's the trick.

"The trick is to teach people that force is not always the answer. The more they fight it the more it fights backs. I was a lesson my mother taught when i was young. I can teach you it when we get some alone time" he then put a imagine of what he would do to me if we do get that alone time.

I was so shocked so see what he would be willing to do. I was a little turned on from what he showed me. But then i remembered what I had to do and I was not looking forward to it" Dom we have to talk.

"Well what about right now seeing that nobody can hear us and as you can see they're have fun watching dumb and dumber make asses of themselves. This is probably the best time.

He's right about that. Nobody can hear us and what i have to say is not something I want the other's to hear " Ok.

"So what do you have to say.

" Dom we can't be together.

I was silent for a moment before he spoke" I don't see why. Your into me and I'm more then into you so what the problem" he asked with a bit of sadness.

"Dom the problem is that Astrid is to be with you and nobody else. That was the deal she made with the elder.

"I understand that completely. what I don't understand is what does that have to do with you. What's stopping you from being with me.

"It my tribes law Dom. Even if I wanted to be with you I don't want go against my tribe.

"You say that like it a bad thing.

"It bad when you can be declared a whore or worse being kicked out the tribe.

"And if that happened ill born that entire place to the ground. Nothing is really stopping you from saying fuck the tribe and it rules. It's not the first time you went against tradition.

" I know.

"So then what's the real problem ruffnut cause something like this doesn't seem like something that would stop you. So tell me what's really bothering you.

"What do u do if that does happen.

"If what happens.

"I get disowned or kick out of my tribe. I can never go back. I can never see my mother, my father Tuffnut, my friends. What would I do, we're would i go" I was so lost in all the possibilities. I didn't notice Dom pulled me into a huge.

He pulled me into a gentle huge. The soft beat of his heart claiming my mind of the possibilities. I looked up into his eyes i saw comfort and so much love for me all of the worries of the future disappear." You can come with me.

"Berk, my friends and the dragons is all i know Dom I can't just abandon that.

"Ruffnut there is a lot more out there then the archipelago.

"Like were.

Dom just staird at me for a moment " What if i showed you were my home is.

"Dom I've been to you home before.

"No you've see were I live. You never seen my home.

"What's it like there.

"Well it's big and loud, the people there are louder and rude but nice ones you get to know them.

"Sounds like a vikings homes.

"Well it can be crazy at times. O and When the new years come it a made house and... Umm are you two ok.

Me and Dom was so lost in our mental conversation we didn't even notice that we were being watched and now seeing Dom was still holding me.

The look on my friends faces showed confusion. While Astrid and Heather showed suspicion." Umm I'll see you later Dom I have some things to do by" I said walking off without a word.

He wants to show me his home his real home and now that got me thinking about what will i see when he takes me. while only time will tell.

and Done

next chapter nothing but action

YEET


End file.
